What's In Santa's Sack
by What's in Santa's Sack
Summary: A collection of one shots for Christmas cheer brought to you by authors that want to spread holiday cheer and good times! All pairings, all genre's, all ratings, and all different POV's. These will post every other day!
1. Chapter 1

**The first story out of Santa's Sack is quite fitting! Her first story written for us, and we couldn't be more proud! Gah! This one needs a heavily issued tissue warning, people! Well, let's dash away with -**

**Alice's White Rabbit a.k.a. Sally Hopkinson**

* * *

_**Name:**__ Christmas Wishes_

_**Beta/pre-readers:**__ AshesAshes, Discordia81, LizzieD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Well, no, I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does; but the story is mine._

_**Rated:**__ T_

_**Summary:**__ As the holidays approach, Renee must say goodbye to her mother. As she awaits the arrival of Bella, Edward and her other children, Renee fondly reminisces about past Christmases and the role her mother played in all the Christmas magic. As she deals with her grief and the impending holiday, can there be a little more magic left for her?_

* * *

**Christmas Magic**

It was two days before Thanksgiving and most people were working their way home before the long holiday weekend. But, not Renee Swan. She was waiting in the hospital lounge for her family to arrive. She had spoken to her mother's doctor this morning and heard words she never wanted to hear: cancer, too far advanced, nothing could be done now. How could this be possible? Her mother was so vibrant just a few weeks ago.

She thought it might be pneumonia. But, cancer? NO! After speaking with the doctor, she pulled herself together and called her children. Garrett was at work, but his boss said he would get a message to him to call. Bella didn't live far from the hospital, so she was picking up her husband, Edward, and would arrive shortly. Renee's middle child, Liam, lived out of state, but he would arrive here sometime this evening. Not knowing how these things went, Renee called a neighbor and asked her if she would take her dog, Rosie, for the night. Once all the calls and arrangements were made, there was nothing more Renee could do but sit by her mother's side and listen to the quiet whoosh of the ventilator and the incessant beep of the heart monitor.

With the holiday season just about to begin, Renee started to reminisce about all the past Christmases she shared with her mother. Her mother absolutely loved Christmas the most out of all the yearly holidays. Though, when Renee was growing up, she had always made every holiday festive. How could it be possible that she wouldn't be here for Christmas this year? She was the heart of their family and loved playing Santa Claus for everyone. As Renee settled into a chair to anxiously await her children's arrival, she closed her eyes and let her memories wash over her …

When she was a child, Christmas Eve was spent hanging stockings by the fireplace, carols sung by the piano, and her mother reading the classic "'Twas the Night Before Christmas". And, Christmas morning was magical! Renee would come downstairs to find the door to the living room closed tight and her mother waiting for her in the kitchen with breakfast on the table. The anticipation that was building made eating difficult. But, her mother insisted that Renee eat before she was allowed to see what Santa had left under the tree.

As the years passed and the family expanded when Renee and Charlie got married, there still was at least one present under the tree for Renee from 'Santa'. There would still be little surprises in the stocking hung so carefully by the fireplace. As Renee and Charlie's family grew with the arrival of each of their children, Renee's mother insisted that some of the old traditions be kept alive. The magic of Christmas would live on in the reading of that Christmas classic and the gathering around the piano to sing some of their favorite carols.

As her children got older, Renee and Charlie had to be creative where they hid the kids presents since they still believed in Santa. Years later, when she was all grown up, Bella confessed that one year she had found the hiding place, unwrapped all the presents to see who was getting what, and then rewrapped them so no one would be the wiser. Mother and daughter laughed at that little revelation. Renee had thought she and Charlie had been so clever.

When the children were all grown-up with families of their own, Renee would help her mother carry on the tradition of 'presents from Santa'. The year that Charlie died, Renee's mother made sure there was a present for Renee under the tree from 'Santa'. As hard as it was to get through that Christmas, it still made Renee smile. With Charlie gone and her mother getting older, Renee made the decision to ask her mother to come live with her. It just made sense to consolidate households and share expenses.

The years that ensued were good for the two women. They each had their own groups of friends, but they enjoyed sharing their time with each other as well. With family spreading out as Renee's children got married, Christmas was still a time for everyone to gather around Renee's mother. There was still that pull to tradition, hearth, and home. And, every Christmas was still magical. There were still presents from Santa and stockings hung by the fireplace, filled to overflowing.

Not realizing that she had fallen asleep, Renee was gently woken from her reverie by a gentle hug from her daughter. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Renee pulled Bella into her arms, and they both cried for the woman they loved. Edward sat with the two women, consoling each in turn; he knew how close his wife was to her grandmother. He knew how difficult the coming hours would be for both women, and he would be there for them if they should falter.

Once Liam and Garrett arrived, they all made their way up to the ICU to say their goodbyes to the woman that meant so much to all of them.

At 3 AM, with all the family gathered around, Renee Swan's mother passed away. Garrett and Liam were to stay at their mother's house that night, but Bella and Edward were going to their home.

As Thanksgiving dawned, the family gathered to begin the daunting task of all the arrangements that needed to be made; the phone calls to extended family and friends. Though it was a holiday, they were able to get in touch with some relatives. As the day wore one, thoughts went to what to do for dinner. No one was in the mood to cook a huge meal. So, the decision was made to just go to the local diner. Everyone tried their best to be cheerful, but nobody was feeling very thankful that year.

With the weekend coming to an end, Garrett and Liam had to get back to their homes and jobs. Bella and Edward took it upon themselves to help Renee decorate for Christmas. Even though Renee felt no holiday spirit without her mother's presence, Bella insisted that her grandmother would be really upset if they just ignored the holiday that had meant so much to her. So, the three of them went about sorting lights and decorations. While the weather cooperated, they went to work hanging the outdoor lights on the lamppost and the two evergreen trees—one in the front of the house and one in the backyard. They tested all the strands of lights before hanging them in the trees. They laughed when they had all the light strands stretched across the front yard in order to plug each in to make sure that all the lights worked.

Once the outside was decorated, everything was attached to extension cords and timers. They proceeded to gather some of the figurines, garlands, and window candles for inside. By the time the light was waning, everything was in place. Slowly, as day passed to night, the lights started to twinkle on one by one. All but one. The large fir tree in the backyard remained dark. Hoping that it might just be a loose connection or a bad timer, Renee decided to wait until the morning to check it out. It had been an emotional day, and they all needed a well-deserved break. After sharing a simple meal together, Bella and Edward made their way home.

Though some routines would never be the same again, some just couldn't be ignored. After passing a quiet evening watching mindless TV and the 11 o'clock news, Rosie was fussing to go for her bedtime walk. Renee bundled up against the chilly night and took Rosie for a stroll around the neighborhood. The dog was a creature of habit and immediately pulled Renee down the driveway and left onto the sidewalk. The houses were fairly close together—only about 20 feet separating Renee's from her neighbor's. The big fir tree was clearly visible from the sidewalk. Sadly, the lights were still not lit.

Days turned into weeks. Renee tried to gather some holiday spirit around her by shopping for presents and baking cookies. Listening to Christmas music was, at times, soothing—wrapping her in such warm memories of past holidays. At other times, the music brought her to tears, remembering the times she had sung those same carols with her mother. And, every night, Renee walked Rosie. Every night, she looked over her left shoulder as she passed the break between the houses. And, every night, the fir tree in the backyard remained dark. If you asked her, Renee couldn't explain why this upset her so. All the other lights and decorations were sparkly and festive. There was no logical reason why this should bother her. It just did.

On Christmas Eve, a neighbor invited Renee over for dinner, knowing that she would be alone. She put on a cheerful face though, inside, she was more depressed than she had been all month. As the days had counted down to the holiday, a darkness not unlike the unlit tree in the backyard, seemed to throw a shadow over everything. Renee found it very difficult to accept that her mom would not be here to enjoy all the things that had made this house a home.

As the evening was drawing to a close, Renee said her 'goodbyes' and 'Merry Christmases' to her friends and slowly walked back to her house. There was a light coating of snow already on the ground and the flakes continued to fall. It would be a white Christmas. A small smile graced Renee's face and pictures of past Christmases with piles of snow flashed through her brain.

Once back in the house, Renee went about filling up stockings for Bella and Edward to hang by the fireplace. Bella and Edward would bring her stocking in the morning. It was heartbreaking to see the empty hanger where her mother's stocking should have been. But, Renee was determined to try to stay cheerful on this special night. As the midnight hour approached, Renee once again bundled up to take Rosie for her nightly walk. The snow was still falling very lightly as they stepped outside, but there were patches of stars starting to shine through. As they slowly walked down the sidewalk through the light coating of snow, Renee was determined not to look down the dividing lawn between the houses. But, before she got to the point where she could see into her backyard, Rosie stopped in her tracks and looked up at Renee as if to ask "Aren't you going to look?" Taking a deep breath to steel herself from the inevitable disappointment, Renee slowly turned to look at the fir tree that had stood all month with strands of lights covering the branches that refused to illuminate. She gasped and tears started streaming down her cheeks. The tree was lit-up and gleaming, with the light reflecting on the snow.

Renee looked up to the now crystal-clear, starry sky and whispered, "Thanks, Mom. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**_Sally - Simple, short, sweet, and everything above! You should be proud with this one honey! Tugged at heart strings and everything! My lord woman - way to pull that emotion! I'm weeping! Thank you soooo much honey for letting us have the honor of posting your first ever story! We loved it! Everyone - show her some love! Review and tell her how much you enjoyed or let her know how many tissues you disposed of during her first story! Thanks so much!_**

**_- Tina and Amy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**O**_**HH! What do we have here? Something that's gonna make you swoon like a crazy mad woman in the middle of an Armani male underwear shoot! *coughs David Beckham* We won't keep you waiting! It's another story pulled from that ever red sack! Brought to you by the one and only - **

**CullensTwiMistress**

* * *

_**Title:** All my Heart at Christmas_

_**Beta:** Midnight Cougar waved her awesomeness all over this and even gave me the prompt. This CEOward is for you, baby!_

_**Pre-reader: **Layathomemom pre-read this for me in a pinch. Thank you, sweetness!_

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Rated:** M_

_**Summary:** A rich man with secrets. A simple assistant with a past of her own. Two people on a collision course with destiny. This holiday may just be what both their hearts need. BxE; AH; EPOV; Romance._

…

Looking around my office, I was suddenly torn between doing what I wanted to do and doing what was right. Christmas decorations were up everywhere and everyone seemed to be in the holiday mood, but I wasn't up for any of it.

Later that evening, I was to attend another Christmas dinner with these same people, telling the same boring stories that had been told countless times. I didn't want to go, but as their boss and the host of this shindig, I didn't have much of a choice.

My eyes landed on Isabella, or Bella as everyone else called her. Her large, brown eyes and long, wavy hair that seemed to always be up in a ponytail, called to me. I could only imagine what she looked like with her hair down. I knew there was an even more beautiful girl under the tough exterior she seemed to want to portray.

I'd managed to avoid being in close proximity with her for the past six months since I'd hired her, but I found my resolve crumbling with every day that passed.

She didn't seem to mind being around me, but it wasn't like she was working directly under me. I had my personal assistant, Alec, do all my errands. Isabella was hired to do those things Alec simply couldn't manage on his own. He was in charge of her. I didn't interfere with what either of them did, as long as my dry cleaning was picked up and my mail was sorted, I didn't ask any questions.

That being said, I did sometimes walk by her desk just to smile and say a quick hello. Her pretty smile never faltered, and every time I did it, I felt as though I was a step closer to growing some actual balls and talking to her outside of what would be considered working hours. The only problem with my little plan was that we didn't have much in common. Nothing on paper that I could decipher from her application, and we certainly didn't run in the same circles.

Sweet girls like Isabella didn't deal with the likes of my family unless they were working for them. I spent most of my time alone in my office or alone at home working; and I knew for a fact she didn't hang out in either of those places.

So, it was with those thoughts and an eye roll—and knowing that, yes, I was going to do this once more this year … and next year … and possibly the year after that—that I stood from my desk, cleared my throat, straightened my glasses and walked out of my office and into the employee bullpen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I announced loudly, earning a few surprised glares and scowls that quickly turned into disguised-polite smiles. "I'd like to gather your attention for a moment."

Alec and Isabella tore themselves away from what they were doing, my eyes meeting Isabella's briefly before turning toward the rest of the staff.

"Well, as you all know, this evening Alec has made reservations at the prestigious Breaking Twilight. You have all seen in the memo that formal evening attire is mandatory. I trust that Alec and Isabella have made all the arrangements for you and your plus-one to attend this evening." I smiled, slipping my hands inside my pockets, and fidgeted with my keys—a nervous habit I'd developed since I started wearing suits. "As an extra little piece of gratitude, you're all dismissed for the rest of the day in order to be at the restaurant for seven. I hope to see you all there." I nodded, resolute, turning around and heading back inside my office.

I knew most of them looked forward to going. An evening like this easily cost thousands and wouldn't be something most of them would experience on a daily basis. This was something the company did every year. It was a tradition started by my grandfather and handed down to my father and now me. They said it was a way to thank the 'little people'. Their reasons sounded so condescending to my ears; I hated it. Did I like attending these receptions? Absolutely not. Did I have a choice? Not in the slightest.

There was no doubt my parents would be there as they had been anticipating this Christmas party since their retirement. Like me, this was their way of thanking everyone for a job well done. I always felt as though it was too much. A huge gala in the company's honor; to what? Celebrate ourselves? I didn't like it when I was a gopher at the bottom of the ladder, and didn't like it now as CEO of Cullen Corp.

I spent the next couple of hours busying myself on the computer, filing charts and revising the New Year's business plan. I simply avoided any goings-on outside of my office until the very last moment. Then I would escape to the adjoining office bathroom to shower quickly and put on the tux Alec had left hanging on the back of my door.

Freshly showered, shaved and dressed in a designer, black tux, I grabbed my phone and keys, readying myself for yet another pointless function, followed by a night alone in my bed. Images of what Isabella would look like this evening, dancing with her plus-one, filtered through my mind and I groaned. I was infinitely torturing myself over this girl, and I didn't even know if she was bringing a date.

Seeing as it was Friday night, I supposed spending a couple of hours surrounded by the people I loved the most, before spending a few days holed up in my penthouse suite on my own, didn't sound too bad. I couldn't leave my place to go anywhere alone without protection or a driver; I'd rather just stay home and file some paperwork on the weekend. No rest for the wicked, as Grandpa used to say, before he died of a massive heart attack at barely fifty. I'd never emulated him, but according to my father, business was in my blood, so when he retired, I took over. I couldn't even argue my way out of it; after all, I was a Cullen, and Cullens did business. It was simple as that.

Not to say I wasn't good at it, I was, but it simply didn't do much for my creative side. It also didn't do much for the community. In the three years since Dad's retirement, I had been able to implement a few charities. Nothing with the corporation's name or mine attached to them, of course. The last thing I'd want was for people to know that Edward Cullen had a heart. No, it was better they not know. Better that I remained this guarded person with no soul. It made for better business.

Stepping out of the elevator, I was met by Emmett, my driver, who escorted me to the limo. I was antsy and withdrawn. I didn't feel like going. I'd been feeling less and less enthusiastic about the evening as weeks passed. I just wanted the whole thing to be over and done.

I ended up donating one dollar to Charlie's soup kitchen for every dollar Cullen's spent on this shindig. It was the only way I could justify it. The only way I could deal with so much wasted money. The rich getting richer, while the poor barely had anything. It made me feel something deep inside to know I was doing something for others.

I was aware that most employees looked forward to it. I couldn't blame them. Everyone was invited, and tonight they would all be treated as equals. The mailroom staff would sit with the executives, and the secretaries would make small talk with their bosses. I had to remind myself of this every year when I was slowly working my way up the ladder.

This dinner wasn't for the CEO. It was meant to thank everyone for the group effort in making Cullen's what it was—a very successful and lucrative company. I got that, I did, but I just had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact we all had to dress up and make a big to-do about this holiday celebration evening. In fact, I would rather have everyone dressed in jeans and drinking beer while listening to a live band. The whole staff consisted of people between the ages of twenty and forty; I doubted any of them had any real interest in listening to classical music and eating overpriced tuna tartare.

But for whatever reason, every year was the same, and every year was a hit. With Isabella on board helping out Alec, I was sure this year would be no different.

I digressed, tonight wasn't about me, it was about showing my appreciation. In spite of everything, I did appreciate every one of these people, my employees, and would gladly put up with a few hours of classical music and pretentious food in order to show them how I felt about them and how hard they worked for me.

Thanking Emmett, I exited the limo and made my way to the restaurant entrance. Alec had reserved the entire place for the evening. There were around one hundred employees, plus whomever they had decided to bring as a guest, joining us here, and I was already running a little late.

Better late than never, I supposed.

"Edward," my father said, joining me by the entrance. I knew he was going to make a scene of my arrival, no matter if I was on time or not. Sometimes, I thought he'd retired early just to watch if I could take over or if I was going to fail miserably.

"Carlisle." I gave him a tight-lipped smile and looked out into the room. The place looked spectacular. Dimly lit with just enough space to make it feel warm and cozy without being overcrowded.

"You're late," he reminded me, his own teeth clenched, but his lips turned up at the corners.

"I had paperwork. I doubt anybody noticed, Father." I waved to Alec and gave him a thumbs up with an appreciative nod. It wasn't his first time planning an event like this, but I knew he'd given most of his tasks concerning the party over to Isabella. She'd obviously outdone herself.

"They didn't, but I did. Now, do you have your speech prepared?" My father waved at some senior partners and clasped my shoulder sympathetically. I knew otherwise.

"Of course. It's the same one I used last year." I rolled my eyes. If there was anything I could do, it was be prepared. He should have known that by now.

"Go on then." He scowled and turned to join my mother and some of their friends. I took a deep breath and went to the bar, deciding on a little liquid courage before addressing the room. I was used to these things, but it still seemed redundant. I supposed for the newer employees who had just joined us this year, it was a new experience for them. I had to keep that in mind when giving my speech.

"Fancy seeing you here," a sweet voice said from beside me. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I might've only spoken to her on a few occasions since hiring her, but I'd know the soft tone of that voice anywhere.

"Isabella?" I turned to face her and had to take a step back. "You look beautiful." No lie. The woman before me looked like every dream I'd had of her. Those dark brown eyes were now made even darker with some makeup, her usually pulled up hair was now hanging down her back in large curls, begging for my fingers to run through them. "Breathtaking, actually."

I watched in rapt fascination as her cheeks pinked to a slightly darker shade, something I'd never witnessed at the office, in spite of all the wasted hours I'd spent staring at her through the one-way glass in my office.

"Thank you, sir." Her large, expressive eyes looked up at me, a smile I'd never seen gracing those pretty lips of hers that were now covered with a shimmery lip gloss of some sort. "You look quite dashing yourself."

Her words took my breath away. I didn't know what to say. I'd never been very assertive with women. I always felt more comfortable as their equals, and seeing Isabella in this light did things to me that I wasn't quite ready to feel.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I was quiet and things were awkward between us as she chewed on her bottom lip and looked from her glass and then back up to me.

After a few moments she asked, "Where's your date?"

I shrugged. "I didn't have time to invite anyone." I thought it odd that she would ask; as the organizer of this event, she'd know I hadn't added a plus-one to my RSVP.

She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Too bad. I'm sure some lovely lady would have been happy to accompany you, Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, but I didn't want just anyone." Smooth as always. Yes, that was me, Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Corp., philanthropist and utterly clueless man when it came to the opposite sex.

"Ah, I see," she said, taking a second drink from the bartender, looking around. Of course she was here with a date and was probably ready to join him.

"You should probably go have a seat with your … boyfriend. I'll be right out to make a speech, and then we can have dinner." I watched the crease between her eyes dip and her lips curve down before she nodded and turned, leaving me perplexed and feeling like an idiot. Of course she knew what was coming up; she'd prepared the set list for the evening, after all.

I had no idea what just transpired, but I had no way of rectifying it either; all I knew was that I needed to go give my speech. No, I needed a drink, then to give that speech.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and ordered a strong drink. It only took two fingers worth of bourbon to loosen me up and about ten minutes to tell each soul in that room how much I appreciated them. I ended my speech with a customary "Merry Christmas" and "May next year bring us as much fortune as the years that have passed."

I sat next to my mother who spoke to me about my non-existing date and my father who scowled at me for being late. I wasn't sure what was on my plate, but it tasted good enough.

By the time the dessert course was served, I'd had enough of being here and feigned a trip to the bathroom to escape the festivities going on around me. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Isabella during dinner. I would have liked to personally thank her for organizing a fine evening before leaving.

I snuck out the back alley, walking down Jefferson, on to Third Avenue. I kept Emmett in the know and told him to pick me up at Charlie's. A night like tonight probably meant I could clear my head by doing some good.

Taking off my tuxedo jacket and pulling my shirt from my pants, I tried to make myself look a little less stiff. I was sure I failed miserably, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that some of these people could possibly identify me. Even though the last picture of me floating around the internet dated back a few years, I still looked the same, a little older, maybe. I supposed the fact that he'd never seen me with glasses probably helped. I'd been told by my mother that they made me look very different. I didn't need them to do the mundane tasks I did when I helped out, so I used them to help mask my identity. Clark Kent had nothing on this.

Taking off my black-rimmed glasses, I knocked on the back door at Charlie's and was greeted by the man himself. "Masen," he winked, "glad to see you tonight." I was sure Charlie knew who I really was, but every time I saw him, he still addressed me as Masen. It felt like an unspoken rule. I gave him money and time, he gave me privacy.

"Happy to be here, Charlie." He was a tall man, with a big mustache and kind eyes. It almost seemed as though he lived here. Every time I dropped by, it was like he was expecting me. Sometimes, it almost felt like coming home.

"What can I do to help?" As I asked my question, I saw Charlie's eyes look at me wearily. If he had any questions about the way I was dressed though, he never asked.

"I need someone to make some beds and help Jake with dishes later." That sounded good. Anything to keep my mind off corporate takeovers and pleasing my overeager father sounded like a good plan.

"I'll be upstairs." I motioned to the stairs and proceeded to take them two at a time.

Picking up clean linens, I started making the beds. There were twenty beds up here and ten more in a room downstairs. This wasn't one of the city's largest homeless establishments, but it was one of the better ones. Charlie's fed an average of two hundred people per day and had the thirty beds to offer a warm and safe good night's rest to some of them.

By the time I was done and had gone back downstairs, Charlie had started greeting the overnighters and letting them have a meal before lights out.

Stepping into the kitchen, I came to a halt, my face draining of color, my palms sweating. There in front of me was a familiar looking ponytail swinging as its owner danced while cleaning dishes.

I didn't know where to go or what to say. Did she know? Had Charlie told her about Masen? Had she seen paperwork at the office about this? I had made sure that the donations came from my personal bank account; nothing could be connected back to Cullen Corp.

Before I could turn tail and run, she turned around, seeing me for the first time, her eyes bulging and narrowing the moment she figured out who I was.

"I'm sorry," I said. I didn't know what I was sorry about since I hadn't done anything wrong, but the look on her face had so many emotions running through it, I needed her to know how I felt.

She shook her head, a smile gracing her pretty lips. "Masen?" Her eyebrows quirked up. "Funny, you look almost identical to a guy I know, except I call him sir or Mr. Cullen, and some call him Edward. You look good with or without glasses, by the way."

Her little jab made me relax instantly. Releasing a breath and smiling, I took a rag and started drying dishes and putting them away. We worked quietly side by side while she washed dishes, occasionally giving each other sidelong glances.

After a few minutes, she dried her hands and planted them firmly on her hips, turning to me and leaning against the counter. "Okay, Masen, What gives?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Isabella."

"You don't get to call me that here, sir. I'm Bella to these people." She eyed me expectantly, her big, brown eyes full of questions.

"I'll call you Bella if you call me Edward, not sir. Deal?" I put away the dish in my hand and gave her a pointed look. Here we were on equal footing and the last thing I wanted was to push her away.

She smirked. "No Masen?"

I shook my head. "Not for you, Bella."

She nodded. "And what do I tell my dad?"

I frowned, unable to understand the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Charlie," she waved around with her arms, her eyes squinting, "you know, as in 'Charlie's'?"

And that was when it hit me full blunt force, a sledgehammer to the gut. Charlie and his familiar brown eyes that seemed way too kind. Charlie, the man I loved to help because he felt familiar and warm, like a real father should feel.

Charlie, Isabella—my Isabella's—father.

"Bella, I didn't know." I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling it constrict, my nerves going on overdrive. "I've been coming here and volunteering since before I hired you."

She nodded. "If you're Masen, then I've heard about you. Good things, Edward. Why would you hide that from us, your employees? We look at you like you're this big, unattainable man, like a God. Rich and powerful, reserved and distant. But really, you're so much better."

"I'm not," I argued, shaking my head. There was no way I was going to let her talk to me like that. I wasn't anyone special. I was just a man willing to help other people. I had so much and nobody to share it with. "Bella, please don't tell anyone. I do this because I want to. I do this because I can. I don't do this for the recognition. If everyone found out, it wouldn't be mine anymore."

"Yours." She arched that damn brow and bit her lip. Her sass was more than I'd ever heard from her at work, and I was enjoying it a whole lot more than I should've been at the moment.

"Yes, mine. I leave that office an empty shell and come here to recharge. Charlie doesn't know who I am, I don't think." I frowned. "Or maybe he does, but he lets me be. He lets me help and get my hands a little dirty. That's all I want. To share what I have with those who really need it."

Bella nodded, resuming her task at washing dishes. "Hmm, and does Mr. Cullen, your father, know about all this generosity?"

I took the wet plate from her hands. "No. He'd probably shit himself if he did."

Bella giggled from beside me and asked, "So what else do you do for fun ... Edward?"

I frowned, not knowing how to answer that. "You mean, except escaping highly successful dinner functions to come here and dry dishes? Let's see, I do paperwork and watch old 90's movies on Netflix."

"Highly successful, huh?" Bella bumped her hip against mine, throwing me slightly off balance.

"Yes, I meant to tell you, but I didn't see you before leaving. I assure you, Alec would have given you my highest regards come Monday morning." I gave her a side glance.

Bella chuffed. "My date needed to leave. He had a party to go to, and I was 'harshing his mellow' apparently."

"Nice guy, huh?" I couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from my comment. I didn't know much about her, but I knew she deserved a nice guy to take good care of her. All women did. I just hadn't found the right girl. They were harder to find than it appeared.

"Yeah, well, Jasper was doing me a solid by coming with me. I introduced him to my friend, Alice, and in turn he was my plus-one. Win-win for both of us, except he was bored out of his mind."

"And you wanted to come here?" I asked, picking up another clean dish.

"The evening was almost over and Alec told me I could leave, so I did." She shrugged.

"No other plans, then?" I asked, hopeful that she'd elaborate. I didn't know what I was waiting for. I was Edward Cullen. I could have things; whatever my heart desired. I could ask out pretty girls. Only, I rarely did; too shy to do so. I did date once in a while, but it never worked out. Obviously.

I had hopes with Bella, though, but I didn't want to complicate her work life more than I already was while being here at her father's establishment. Being Edward Cullen meant there were certain rules I had to live by. I didn't abide by those rules while I was here being Masen, and I was sure Bella had already caught onto that.

"Nah, I'd rather be here some days. I love my job." She gave me a pointed look, and I laughed. "But some days, I love how uncomplicated it is here. These people have so little, it's like giving them my time makes me feel better about myself. It's a totally selfish act, really."

I nodded. "So, you get it, then."

She handed me a wet plate. "I completely get it."

I ended up going home that night more perplexed than when I'd left my house that Friday morning. Not only did I have a crush on Isabella Swan, I was sure I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

I spent Saturday doing some much needed work and went to bed early Saturday night. Sunday was spent much in the same fashion, except I went to Charlie's to help out during the lunch hour rush. To my dismay, Isabella wasn't there.

By Monday morning, I was antsy, looking forward to seeing her high ponytail and pretty smile. Isabella, Bella, Swan had made an imprint on my soul, and I was bound and determined to get my shit in order and ask her out. To hell with workplace propriety.

There weren't any fraternizing policies within the company, something I had made sure to look over while doing some research on Sunday night. Since Bella didn't work right under me, it wasn't like my asking her out could put her job in jeopardy, anyway. She didn't answer to me, she answered to Alec. Alec was as gay as the day he was born, so I knew he didn't care about his boss and subordinate seeing each other.

Clearly, I had thought things through. I had probably overthought it. If anything, I had made up the entire thing in my head and was clearly starting to lose my mind.

I couldn't wait to see her.

I sat at my desk, anxiously watching the bullpen through the one-way glass, hoping for a glance at her. By nine, I was ready for a drink, so I called Alec and asked her whereabouts.

"She's picking up fabrics for the Laurent project. Rose said you'd agreed to lend her out—"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Alec. I completely forgot." Cullen Corp. owned many smaller companies, one of them being a design firm. "Have her come into my office when she returns."

"Is there anything wrong, sir? I thought everything went very well on Friday," Alec inquired uneasily.

I stood from behind my desk, unbuttoning my jacket and digging my hands into my pants pockets to play with my keys. "Everything was perfect, Alec. I just need to talk to Miss Swan and tell her myself." He didn't know about Charlie's, and I wasn't going to be the one to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that, sir. I'll send her in," he said, making his way toward the door.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas, Alec?" I surprised myself, wanting to talk to someone. Feeling as though I didn't know him. Alec had been my personal assistant since I'd moved up to CEO, yet I didn't know much about him.

Who had been his plus-one?

Alec turned around to face me, surprised but smiling as he replied, "Sam and I leave for the islands tomorrow evening, sir. We're taking the time off to get married."

"That's wonderful, Alec." I closed the distance between us and shook his hand, truly happy about this news. "I'm very happy for you. I wish you both all the best."

His face lit up with so many emotions. I couldn't believe I'd never even bothered asking my own employee this kind of question. Charity begins at home, indeed. "Thank you, sir. I hope you have lovely holidays, too."

"Merry Christmas, Alec." I watched him close the door behind him, while I busied myself by straightening my desk.

Before long, there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I leaned against my desk, hands in my pockets, sweating profusely, and watched Isabella shyly close the door behind her.

Smiling, she turned to face me. "One-way glass?"

"You hadn't noticed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't been in here much." She took a couple of confident steps, stopping a few feet from me. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen."

Licking my lips, I could feel the change in atmosphere between us. No longer were we both in a kitchen washing dishes, we were now on my turf. "Yes, Isabella, I wanted to tell you, officially, what a hit you made of the Christmas function. My father called on Saturday, telling me it was one of the nicest gala's he'd attended."

She smiled coyly, looking up at me from underneath those long eyelashes, brown eyes deeper than I'd ever seen. "That's wonderful, Edward. Thank you."

Hearing her say my name, here in my office, stirred something deep within me. I needed to step away from her. Gain some perspective. This wasn't me. I wasn't the type of man to take from another. Oh, and I wanted to take from her. Bend her to my will. Take her over my desk from behind. I had all these lascivious images running through my head of her: standing naked before me, spread out across my desk and calling my name, as I gave her everything I had.

I cleared my throat, looking away, embarrassed by my own dirty thoughts. "Well, that'll be all, Isabella—"

"Bella," she interrupted. "I thought we'd established that on Friday."

Hackles high, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I turned away from her. "I'm sorry, I have work to do." I was curt and sounded like an asshole. I hated myself for it. Hated myself for entertaining any non-work-related thoughts that concerned her. But I wanted to ask her out, so much, yet couldn't do it. Instead, I just pushed her out of my office and quite possibly my life, as I watched her leave after a soft "yes, of course, sir."

I sat at my desk, feeling like a miserable piece of shit for talking to her that way, but I couldn't handle her the way she was so easily presenting herself to me. Did she want me, too? Could she ever accept me? Both sides of me? The giving, nurturing man versus the strong, business man with obligations? Would she be willing to stand by my side through thick and thin?

My encounter with Bella weighed on me heavily throughout the day. I was almost thankful when I didn't see her again before leaving.

Emmett took me straight home. I was quiet the whole way, closing myself off from him and anyone I came across. I didn't want to see anyone or speak to them. I just wanted to wallow in my own stupidity.

When I thought about what happened in my office that afternoon, I felt terrible for treating Bella that way—I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. Shutting her off like that when she had clearly given me the green light. She liked me, after taking a step back, the signs were clear; I could tell, and I liked her, dammit. I was pushing her away, and for what? Because I was afraid? Afraid of what? Of being loved? Of finding someone who understood me? Of finally not being alone?

You didn't come across the kind of simple connection I felt with Bella every day. When you found that, you followed it to see where it led. This was what my grandma used to tell me. That someday, I'd just know.

And I did. It scared me shitless. I knew the moment I hired her that she was the one. I knew when I saw her in that beautiful dress with her hair down just like I'd always imagined her, and I knew it when I saw her washing those dishes at Charlie's. She was the one.

Going into work the next day proved to be eventful. A white sheet of snow covered every surface. Trees looked like fairy tales and the sky had a grey tinge to it that you only saw on days like these. With the Christmas decorations on full display, everything now felt like the holiday.

I spent the day in my office, contemplating my dull life and the fact that I simply didn't have all the answers. I went through my usual work routine. Filling out this, signing that, barking orders. Things needed to be done before we closed up shop for the rest of the week. The day went by quicker than I thought, and before I knew it, the employees were coming by my office, one by one, to wish me happy holidays.

None of them were Bella, though. I was afraid I'd really screwed that up.

Alec was the last one to come by. "Happy holidays, sir." His bright blue eyes were full and happy.

"Have fun, Alec. And a very merry Christmas to Sam, too." I shook his hand and watched him leave.

Deciding I'd lost my chance with Bella, I looked outside as the sky darkened and the snow covered the ground. This one was going to stick, I could tell. We'd have a white Christmas this year.

People were milling around down on the sidewalk. Doing window shopping and last minute purchases, oblivious to what went on up here in these offices.

Sighing, I put on my jacket and grabbed my briefcase. I wasn't going to come back until after Christmas. Surely I could do everything from home, anyway.

The elevator ride was quiet, too quiet. It didn't feel like a holiday. It felt like dread. Maybe I'd be eating with the homeless at Charlie's tomorrow instead of just playing Santa for the kids.

I waved at the doorman, knowing he'd call Emmett to come get me. Looking outside into the snowing winter wonderland, I spotted a familiar brown ponytail dancing in the soft breeze, snowflakes floating around her and getting stuck in the long locks.

She turned just in time to see me open the door. I didn't know what I was going to do. I hadn't had time to think about it. I hadn't had a second to overthink my actions. All I knew was that she was here and so was I.

"Bella?" Her name was barely a whisper, rolling off my tongue too easily and familiar. A shiver ran up my spine. I could do this. I could make her mine.

Her face lit up with a warm, inviting smile as she looked at me, really looked at me. I couldn't help closing the distance between us, snow falling, settling on her beautiful face. The city street lamp lit her up like an Angel calling to me.

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling back, mirroring hers. "You didn't come to say goodbye." My heart was beating a mile a minute and the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close. "I didn't want to ... I could never say goodbye to you, Edward."

I took off my glasses, the glass fogging and keeping me from watching her pretty face light up as she spoke.

She licked her lips, smiling, inviting me, and for once in my life, I leapt. I forgot who I was and got lost in her. I took what I wanted and kissed the girl. Under the streetlamp, in the falling snow, I kissed her passionately, my mouth seeking hers; lips molding, giving and exploring. For once, out in the open, for all to see, I did what I wanted to do, not what was expected of me.

Bella's soft sighs brought me back to life. This was what I was meant to have. She was it. My Heaven. My Hell. My sin. My forever. My Christmas miracle. I'd wanted her before meeting her and had loved her before she was mine. And now here she was ... my own personal gift.

Her lips felt soft against mine, sucking and nibbling gently. It was perfect; she was perfect. Her taste, her smell, she surrounded me and I didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, a few bystanders reminded us of where we were.

With a nervous chuckle, I pecked the corner of her mouth and pulled back. "Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday. You confuse me so much. I didn't know—"

"Shhh, it's okay." She pressed a finger against my lips. "It may have been a one-way glass, but you don't spend all your time in there, Edward. You've shown me more than once that you're more than who I thought you were."

I wanted to cut her off, but she put her whole hand over my mouth, continuing, "I spoke to my father. He knows about you, but doesn't care that you lied about your name. The glasses are a good disguise, by the way, but the voice is all Cullen charm." She smirked. "He's proud of what you're doing for the shelter, so he overlooked it when he figured it out."

I kissed her hand and pulled it away. "Bella, I—"

"Edward, I want you. You're a good man. Please realize that." Her eyes were pleading and there was no way I could say no to them.

"Hey boss, the traffic's getting pretty heavy out there with the snow and all." Emmett got out of the limo and opened the passenger door for me.

I looked over at Bella. "Come with me? Anywhere. We can talk about all this. Please."

She took my hand in hers and led me toward my awaiting fate.

"Take us home, Em." She winked at him and pulled me into the limo.

I sat next to her and ran my spare hand through my damp, snow-covered hair. "Home?"

"Emmett knows where I live. He's been driving me around to do errands, and unlike some people, I speak when I get bored." She winked, her fingers tightening their grip on mine.

"What else do I need to know about you, Miss Swan?" I teased.

Bella went on to tell me about her mother, who died when Bella was still a baby. She told me a little about her childhood and going to boarding school. Her father was a trust fund baby, sort of like me, and taught Bella the importance of earning a dollar. The whole experience was rather perplexing. As it turned out, we had more in common than I would have ever imagined.

"All that and you run errands for Alec?" I asked, frowning. Why would she take a job as a gopher if she had money, a degree and could do so much more?

"Edward, you volunteer at a soup kitchen in your spare time. I like to assist people." She giggled. "I love what I do. Alec is a hoot and a half!"

"And your degree? I saw it on your résumé, when I hired you, but didn't really think about it." She had a degree in marketing and some experience in that field. She seemed like a people pleaser, and Alec had instantly taken a liking to her.

"The marketing world wasn't for me," she explained, shrugging. "Ah, we're here."

Looking out the foggy window, Emmett had parked the limo outside a nice looking, rather large, white house. It seemed sort of picturesque with the white Christmas lights casting a glow under the eaves and large red bow on the front door. "This is your house?"

Emmett opened the door for us, smiling as I got out, awkwardly pulling Bella with me. It didn't seem like she was going to let go of my hand, and I certainly wasn't letting her go.

"You can go, Em. I'll take care of him." Bella gave Emmett a hug and wished him a merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett." I shook his hand, reassuring him I'd be fine. He chuckled and let me know he'd be a phone call away. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and I wasn't going to call him and take him away from his family just to come and get me.

Still clasping Bella's hand, we walked through the light sprinkling of snow on the ground. My mind was reeling. What were we doing here? At her house? We didn't need to be at work tomorrow, and she'd sent my ride home. So was she expecting me to sleep here? Was she expecting me to sleep in her bed? With her?

"Stop overthinking this, Edward. You'll give yourself a heart attack." She unlocked her door and opened it, moving to the side to let me in.

I frowned. "How?"

"You get this look on your face like you're trying to decipher the square root of pi without using a calculator." I gave her an inquisitive look. She tapped her forehead. "I'm very observant."

"Apparently." I shuffled my feet and took off my jacket and shoes, following Bella's lead and leaving them by the door.

I watched, fascinated, as Bella flitted through her house, lighting Christmas lights and turning on a radio. "I love Christmas." She grinned when I followed her into the living room. The soft glow of the lights made her skin look so soft and her eyes dance.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, taking her hand. "O Holy Night" was playing in the background and we started swaying to the music. "I wasn't happy about the holidays this year, but being here with you makes up for it. Thank you, Bella."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. "It's the least I could do. I wouldn't want you to turn into the Grinch on me."

Bella's soft laughter relaxed me instantly, and I felt more confident, pulling her closer to me, chest to chest. "Nah. Green's not my color."

"It brings out your eyes, though." Her lips were nearly touching mine.

I gently touched my lips to hers in a soft kiss, carefully and slowly showing her what she brought out in me. What I felt for this woman was all new to me, but it also felt wonderful. Strange as it seemed, I felt like she was it; like she completed a part of me that I hadn't quite figured out was missing until this magical moment.

I could feel her heart beat as loudly and quickly as my own, our breathing rapidly escalating. I pulled away, pecking the corner of her lips. She combed her fingers through the hair at the back of my head, scratching my scalp. I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead to hers. "What are you doing to me?"

Her lips turned up at the corners. "I'm doing to you what you've been doing to me for the last few months. I'm making you fall in love with me, Edward."

"Are you an Angel?" I asked, holding her close, my smile a mile wide, mirroring hers.

"That depends," she answered, wiggling her eyebrows. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

I felt a definite twitch in my pants. "I thought that was Santa's helper's job?"

"I hear you're up for the part of the Big Man tomorrow. I was thinking of being Mrs. Claus, but I could always be an Elf if you want." She kissed the side of my jaw, then buried her nose in the crook of my neck. "I've always wondered if you smelled as good up close."

A shiver ran through me and I closed my eyes, the twitching down below now more of a throbbing than anything else. "Have you always been this forward?"

She moaned, kissing the skin just below my shirt collar. "Yes. No. Sometimes." She pulled back and looked up at me, those big, brown eyes dark with lust. "You bring it out of me."

"And you're willing to dress up like an Elf?" I brushed her hair away from her shoulder and kissed the hollow underneath her ear. It was my turn to inhale and taste her skin.

"I'll go naked if you want." Her nails trailed through my hair and down behind my neck, making me shiver. I thought my pants were going to burst open from the tent going on behind the zipper and the way she had started grinding against it.

"Bella," I groaned. "You can't say things like that to a starving man."

She pulled away from me and took a step back, looking at me from under her long lashes, a smirk playing on her lips. At that moment, I wasn't sure if she was an Angel sent from Heaven or the Devil himself.

Wordlessly, I watched her carefully peel off the sweater-dress she was wearing, leaving her in a red, lacy bra and dark tights. "I want you, Edward. In case it's not clear, I didn't bring you here to show you my house."

I ran a shaky hand through my messed up hair. "I … You have no idea … I—" I stammered, unmoving. It seemed as though I couldn't help the internal struggle this was causing. On one hand, I wanted her just as much, of that I was certain, on the other hand, I thought it was too quick. I didn't do casual hook-ups, and I wanted her to be more than that. She was worth waiting for. In the long run, would I regret this? Would she be insulted if I refused? What kind of a man would I be to turn her down right now? Jesus Christ, look at her.

"You're doing that overthinking thing right now." She smirked, unfastening my tie. My hands were still motionless, hanging at the ends of my arms, doing nothing. "This isn't casual, Edward. It's not a one-time thing. We've known each other for a while now and we're both adults who want this ... who want each other." She looked down to the obvious tent in my pants. "Elf or Mrs. Claus tomorrow?"

I helped her unbutton my shirt and as quickly as I could, slipped it off my shoulders, leaving me in a white, sleeveless undershirt. "Mrs. Claus." I smiled crookedly, regaining my senses. "Santa doesn't do casual, either."

I kissed her fully, taking my time exploring the new skin she'd uncovered. Skimming the sides of her breasts, I could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." She slid her hand under my shirt and pulled it up as I undid the front clasp of her bra. Once my shirt was over my head, I looked back down, and Bella was standing before me wearing only those tights, her breasts exposed, nipples pink and perfect, begging for my mouth.

I kneeled in front of her, the plush rug in front of the fireplace cushioning my knees. Kissing the valley between her breasts, I slowly pushed down the tights revealing nothing but bare skin. Trying as I might, I couldn't keep my composure as all the images I'd had in my head, over the past six months, hit me all at once. I wanted to take her right there, then sample her creamy flesh over the kitchen table. I wanted to bend her over the back of the sofa and tug her hair as she begged for release. I had my hands on her butt and my lips leaving wet kisses over the swell of her breasts while debating which way was going to make this experience last for both of us. I didn't want to be a minute man. Not on our first time together.

Her fingers played with my hair, a whimper escaping her lips as I lavished her. "That's good, Edward. So good," she moaned.

I pulled her down then and kissed her lips. "I want to make love to you right here under the Christmas tree," I told her. It seemed like the right place. Of all the places I'd thought about, the lit up Christmas tree with its soft, white, twinkling lights and colorful ornaments seemed like the perfect backdrop to our first time making love.

"That sounds perfect." She hugged me, kissing my neck and then my lips.

I pulled my wallet from my pants pocket, taking out the foil wrapper and putting it on the coffee table, while Bella seemed intent on getting my pants and boxers off. Feeling her hand wrap around me for the first time was pure Heaven. She somehow got the condom on and laid back on the rug before me, offering herself up to be ravaged.

"You're amazing, Bella," I told her honestly, slipping my hand down the inside of her thigh. "Beautiful inside and out." I brushed my knuckles through her wetness, earning a moan from her lips. She was panting and shifting her hips, the view was spectacular. Better than I'd ever imagined. I slid my erection between her folds, gathering wetness, and pushed forward, watching her pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "Is this okay?"

I was breathing hard and shaking, wanting so badly to be inside her, but if she wasn't sure, I needed to know.

She smiled. "More than anything."

Those three words were all I needed before pushing inside of her completely, surrounding myself with her warmth. I watched, fascinated, as her mouth fell open and her eyes closed. She reached up for my neck, pulling my face down to hers and kissing me deeply, while I moved my hips slowly, getting acquainted with how good she felt wrapped around me.

Soft moans left her lips with every thrust; her eyes now open, conveying how she felt for me. How I'd never noticed, was beyond me. "So good," I grunted; my voice hoarse.

Bella moaned in response and moved her hips along with mine, the balls of her feet pushing against me and locking me between her thighs.

I could feel sweat gathering on my forehead, my muscles starting to get tired, but I was not going to let go until she did.

Holding my body weight on one arm, I skimmed my fingers down the valley between her breasts, enjoying the way her skin broke out in goosebumps. I watched the path of my fingers until they reached where we were joined. Swallowing her moans with a sloppy kiss, I kept my pace with my hips. Still trying not to lose it before she got hers, I pressed and circled her clit with my thumb.

Gauging from the noises falling from her lips, I read her tells, and before long, I felt her fall apart as her warmth squeezed me, sucking me in as her hips jerked irregularly.

"Holy shit …" Bella said, breathlessly, pulling my face to hers to kiss me and suck at my bottom lip. She seemed to like doing that, and I was all about letting her do whatever she wanted. At this point, I was going to follow her anywhere, including into my own bliss.

With the feel of her lips on mine and her fingers squeezing my butt, pushing my hips into hers, I finally let go, grunting as I pushed into her in a few choppy moves.

"Holy shit, for sure," I mirrored her words, chuckling and burying my face in the crook of her neck. I kissed her softly and got up, pulling off the used condom. "I'll just go—" I pointed to the door, suddenly wondering where the bathroom was located.

Bella pulled herself up, taking my hand in hers. "Come on, lover boy. We're taking a shower."

I wasn't going to argue with that either. I was pretty sure, right then and there, that she had me wrapped around her little finger.

I followed her upstairs and into the bathroom where we each took our time washing one another. Being with her this way was such a stark contrast to all the other times we'd spent together, that it almost felt like a dream or an out of body experience.

"You're sure you want me to sleep here," I asked her, once we were both dry and wrapped up in towels. Bella was drying her hair, while I sat on the edge of her bed and watched.

"Yeah," she answered, turning around and going to a dresser. "I told you, Edward. You're stuck with me now, for as long as you'll have me." She rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a shirt.

"That sounds promising." I laughed; she certainly had a quirky sense of humor about her. This was all new to me, and I liked it. It made me feel lighter, and balanced out some of my doubts.

She threw the shirt at my head, giggling when I fell back on the bed and pressed it to my face, inhaling its Bella scent. "I don't think I fit in your shirt, Bella."

I felt her crawl up my body and settle on my lap. Removing the shirt from me, Bella beamed. "I can't sleep without a top."

My hands found her hips and I watched her pull the t-shirt over her breasts, hiding them from me. "That's too bad," I said, pouting.

She pushed me back and hovered over me, her face above mine. "Hmm, promises, promises, Mr. Cullen, sir."

I pulled her to me, shifting my hips and showing her what she was doing to me with her flirting. "I'm a man of my words, Miss Swan." I grinned and kissed her softly.

She pulled back, pressing kisses to the scruff on my chin. "All kidding aside, we do need to sleep if we want to be Santa and Mrs. Claus tomorrow." She fake-pouted and crawled up the bed.

I followed behind her and got under the covers. I felt overwhelmed with everything that had happened, but cuddling next to her and feeling her warmth in my arms made me content and complete. I couldn't imagine spending another night alone in my own bed.

We said our goodnights and Bella shifted, her hands clapping and turning off the lights. "The Clapper?"

"This used to be my grandparents' house. My grandmother was a quirky one." She kissed my chest over my heart, and before I knew it, her breaths were coming out even and she'd fallen asleep in my arms.

Waking up in a strange bed, and a strange house, oddly didn't feel strange at all. I watched Bella slip on a pair of purple polka dot panties and groaned when she turned around, bare chested, to smirk at me. "You do a poor imitation of a sleeping man, boss."

I sat up, my eyes following each movement as she got dressed. "I didn't hear you get up." I ran a hand through the mess on my head.

A t-shirt and jean-covered Bella crawled over to me and settled on top of my legs. "That's because you were out like a light, and I didn't want to wake you." She pecked the corner of my mouth and jumped off the bed. "Now, let's go. We have to get you into a Santa suit and see some kids about some gifts."

It seemed that Bella had thought of everything, as I noticed the clothes I'd worn yesterday, and had left strewn about the living room, were now neatly folded and sitting on the bed. I stretched and slowly got dressed, looking around Bella's room.

In the light of day, I noticed a few items that seemed to have this quirky side of her personality written all over them. None of the furniture matched, but it felt more comfortable than the contrived perfectly matched catalogue I had going on in my own house.

An antique frame with a young Bella and an older couple sat on her nightstand and, for some reason, it made me feel almost jealous of the kind of personal relationships she had with her family.

"Those are my grandparents." I heard from behind me, a pair of arms wrapping around my middle. "They were wonderful."

"I bet they were." I turned and hugged her. "Your whole family sounds wonderful, Bella."

"They were." She took my hand in hers, pulling me toward the door. "Now, I'm hungry. Come feed me, Edward."

I laughed and followed her throughout the house as she turned off Christmas lights. Before I knew it, we were in her car and headed downtown.

"I didn't know you drove," I told her, perplexed. There were still a lot of things I had no idea about, but I wanted to know it all.

"My employer provides a driver for his employees to run errands. Who am I to refuse such luxury?" She smirked, side eyeing me.

"Duly noted, Miss Swan." I chuckled. I loved the way she pushed my buttons and knew exactly what to say at exactly the right moment.

"That's Mrs. Claus to you, sir."

We ended up at an IHOP, where we talked about nothing and everything while loading up on enough carbs and sweets to last a lifetime. Once we were done, Bella assured me I didn't need to get changed and drove us to the shelter.

"It'll be fine, Edward. You'll make a great Santa," she reassured me once I had the suit on. I wasn't one hundred percent serious about doing it, but I didn't have it in me to tell her that. Instead, I sucked it up and put on the beard. "You look so handsome, Santa. Give me a few minutes and my outfit will match yours."

I watched her walk away and adjusted my beard and wig, penning white eyebrow pencil through my bushy eyebrows. My belly was huge and once I looked at the whole package, it wasn't half bad.

"My, my, Santa. Wanna come down my chimney later?" Bella asked from behind me. I turned around, my mouth falling open as I took in what she was wearing.

"When you said Mrs. Claus, I thought you meant a long skirt and a white bun, not ... this ... holy ho, ho, ho!" I walked over to her and kissed her ruby-red lips.

"I believe Santa is a cradle robber." She patted my belly and pulled away. "Let's go give those kids a Christmas, husband of mine."

And we did. For the next five hours, we gave away present after present to all the underprivileged kids who dropped into the shelter. I did my best to listen while they told me what they wanted, and tried to watch as much as I could while some of them opened their gifts. The light in their eyes and bright smiles were the best gift I could ever receive.

"It's great, isn't it?" Bella asked when we took a little break to drink some coffee and have cookies alongside the other workers.

"Thank you for encouraging me to do this today. Charlie had asked, and I wanted to pull out, but actually going through with it … I can't tell you, Bella." Emotions were high, and I smiled, watching the warmth and emotion show on her face.

"I know." She leaned her head against my shoulder while we both watched the kids flutter around the room, most playing with their toys while others ate cookies and drank hot chocolate. "Most of them probably won't have anything else. Dad usually plays Santa, you know. He loves this; says it's the best part of his Christmas."

My eyes landed on Charlie. His smile was a mile wide while he sat with a little boy and played with the Matchbox cars the boy had just received. "He's great with them; with everyone, actually."

"He is," Bella agreed. "We were wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with us tomorrow?"

I turned to her. "Are you sure?"

"Edward, there's not much I can give you, but I'm pretty sure you got all my heart." She reached up and kissed me chastely. "And I don't plan on waking up alone tomorrow morning, so you may as well come with me."

I wanted to. I wanted to be with her all the time. I wanted to wake up next to her and know what cereal she ate for breakfast. I wanted to know what else lurked in her grandma's old house. I wanted to see Bella for everything she was and love her for everything she wasn't.

"I never imagined Christmas could feel like this, Bella." I took her face between my palms and pressed my forehead to hers. "I think you had all my heart the moment I laid my eyes on you." I kissed her lips. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus."

-THE END-

* * *

_**Thank you sooo much for writing this Missy! Your CEOward owns me! *coughs* expanding is a wonderful part of the season of giving! But, this story is **_**_phenomenal! Be sure to review and show some love!_**

**_- Tina and Amy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! All this Christmas goodness is making me wanna shop with the crazies! **

**So, the next story out that big ole' sack is quite a different twist, but we love it! I love different POV stories, and you get that with this one! So, here we go with our next author - **

**Dinia Steel**

* * *

_**Name:**__ Christmas Tails_

_**Beta/pre-readers:**__ JoanOfArt and buggins74_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine._

_**Rated:**__ M_

_**Summary:**__ It's a cold winter's night not too long before Christmas. There's snow on the ground and Kittybells is hurrying home to get warm and comfortable with Her Human, when her world begins to crash around her. She's saved by a Ginger-cat and a new adventure begins._

* * *

**Our Christmas Tails**

Dainty paws padded their way silently across the newly fallen snow. She didn't have far to go now. Her human would leave the kitty door unlocked until she was home safe, sound and dry.

She padded down the walkway, up the familiar steps on to the porch and up to the kitty door and

pushed.

And pushed again.

And again.

Nothing happened.

It was LOCKED!

She wasn't late. She looked to the right and saw that the crazy ole cat lady was still up, but then she was always up.

Kittybells was starting to get upset. She was cold and hungry.

Her human would be sorry. Kittybells wouldn't talk to her human for days and days. She'd show her.

If a cat could cry tears she would have, but all Kittybells could do was caterwaul, and that she did. Over and over again.

Anyone who could hear Kittybells would know that she was distressed. But her human didn't come and let her in. Something must be wrong.

Kittybells was so miserable she just sat on the porch all huddled into herself waiting for her human.

"Hey Hot Stuff, 's up?" A long lanky tomcat with ginger fur came strolling up onto the porch.

Kittybells didn't recognize this Ginger-cat at all. He didn't even smell like the neighborhood.

For some reason, Kittybells felt she could trust this tom, so she told him how she was just a little late, maybe, getting home and that the kitty door was locked. Her human always left it unlocked until she came home.

After all, Kittybells had to put Her Human to bed so she could purr and help her human go to sleep.

The Ginger-cat, nodded his head sagely, he understood. It was part of his gift to his human as well, the purring him to sleep.

Look, Hot Stuff, why don't you come home with me?. I know my human would gladly take you in until your human comes home. Say, are you chipped?"

Tomcat was being very sweet Kittybells thought. "Of course, I'm chipped. My human is responsible - well except for tonight." If Kittybells could stomp one of her feet she would have. She was disappointed in her human. She rose and stretched her full length, working out the tiny cramps that were threatening to become bigger. "Ok. Let's go find your human."

Ginger-cat only lived down the end of the same street the Kittybell's house was on and they were going through the kitty door quicker than anticipated. The neighborhood was colorful this time of year with all the lights most humans put on their houses, around their trees and on the bushes.

Ginger-cat led her onto the porch and through his kitty door.

Instantly she was warmer.

He led her to a rug that was in front of a fireplace that had a fire burning merrily. Conveniently, next to the rug was a bowl of kibble and a bowl of water. She hadn't realized she was so hungry and thirsty. Eying the kibble Kittybells look up at the Ginger-cat, "May I?"

"Oh! How rude of me, not to have offered. Yes, please help yourself Hot Stuff."

"Thank you kind Sir, and by the way my name is Kittybells. Yours is...?"

"My human calls me Ginger-cat. You must be psychic."

Minutes later Kittybells was full and refreshed so she curled up on the rug and warmed herself by the fire ready for a nap. The only thing that would have made it more perfect would have been if her human was there.

Some time later, Kittybells heard heavy footsteps coming into the room. She thought it might be Ginger-cat's human.

It was.

"Well, Ginger-cat who do we have here" His Human knelt down and allowed Kittybells to smell his hand, then he began to stroke her lovely coat. "Aren't you a pretty one. Who do you belong to?" He was scratching her head and around her ears, then down her neck until his fingers found the Microchip that would have the information about who Kittybells belonged to and her shots information. "There it is. May I pick you up? Yes? Ok, up you go."

At first Kittybells was concerned that he wouldn't pick her up correctly. Her fears vanished as he scooped her up with one of his hands supporting her hind legs and the other holding her under the front legs at her shoulders. He was perfect...almost as good as her human.

Kittybells was carried out into the driveway of Ginger-cat's house where a very large van was parked. Soon she found herself on cold metal table, but she wasn't frightened, Ginger-cat's human spoke very softly and reassuringly to her.

As the power came on inside the van, Kittybells saw that it was just like a vets office. It even smelled like one. She sat on the table like the little lady she was waiting. Ginger-cat's human pulled something from one of the compartments and ran it over the place where Kittybell's microchip was located.

"You're doing so good, Pretty Girl. Let's see who your owner is. Ok. There it is. Bella Swan, and you live only about five houses away from here, and your name is Kittybells."

Kittybells started purring.

"Let me write this phone number down and I'll call Miss Bella and tell her where you are Pretty Girl. Oops! Excuse me. Kittybells."

Once again she was scooped up, correctly, and as he stepped outside the van, he locked the door and then they were back inside the warm house.

"Did my human scan you?" Ginger-cat asked.

"Yes he did. You didn't tell me he was veterinarian! He knows how to carry a kitty correctly. You are so lucky Ginger-cat! I sure hope he can find my human. I'm worried."

"Don't stress yourself anymore. My human will find your human." Ginger-cat stated grandly. "Let's just go curl up in front of the fireplace on the rug. Do you have one of these at your home?" Ginger-cat questioned.

"Yes, we do, but ever since my human brought that tree into the family room, she's not had a fire in it. She said 'It could catch fire.' Now I'm not certain if she was talking about the tree for sure.

Ginger-cat nodded understanding. "We have a small tree. My human calls it a 'Christmas tree'. I call it fun! I love to sit under it and pretend that I'm stalking something in the woods." Kittybells could tell he was excited about that.

Kittybells sat down and began to groom herself. Even though Ginger-cat's human knew how to treat lady kitties, her fur had been moved around in strange ways and needed to be put to rights.

Ginger-cat sat beside her and began to groom himself as well.

Its was a natural progression that they began to groom each other.

Soon they were curled around each other. Warm and content.

Kittybells slept. Through her dreams she heard her human's voice.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, you called me about Kittybells?"

Her human was here. She was really here! She jumped up and ran to the door where her human was standing beside Ginger-cat's human. She began to insinuate herself between her human's legs purring loudly.

"Hello Bella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. Won't you come in? I know Kittybells is glad to see you. Come in and have some Christmas eggnog with me."

"Oh, that would be lovely. I'm an ER nurse at the Community Hospital and I am so late getting home There was a multiple car accident. In fact if I'd gotten home and my Kittybells wasn't there I would have been beside myself." My human was so conscientious. I rubbed my body against her with more enthusiasm so she'd know how proud I was of her.

"We're in the same profession, in a way" Edward said, "I'm a veterinarian. I don't have an 'office' just that huge van in the driveway. You call me and I come to your house. Less stress for the pets and their owners."

They were now sitting down and I jumped up at once into my human's lap and smelled her to make sure she hadn't been holding any other cats. We were clear.

I noticed that Ginger-cat also claimed his human Edward.

We watched our humans interact. They liked each other, and I suspected it wouldn't be long before they would be mating with each other. Their smells announced it plain as day, though humans could be incredibly dense a lot of the time.

A while later, I was awakened by my human cuddling me in her arms, getting up and starting to walk to the door.

"I really need to get home with Kittybells so she can eat. I bet she's starved! I feel so guilty about not being there when she was ready to come in for the night."

_And you should I thought_.

"Actually," human Edward said, "Ginger-cat shared his supper with her, but I'm sure she'd like to eat her regular food. What do you feed her by the way? Her fur is very soft and it doesn't appear to mat like many American Long Hairs tend to."

He didn't want my human to leave yet. Ginger-cat and I looked at each other.

"If I didn't have to get up in the morning for my shift, I'd take you up on the second cup of eggnog., but I do, so I can't." My human paused, then asked, "Rain check?"

Human Edward grinned. You know it was almost frightening to see a human 'smile'...all those teeth.

"Ok. Tell ya what. You call me when you're free and we'll make it a date?" He asked.

"You got it Edward. Merry Christmas, and thank you again for rescuing my Kittybells."

"No problem. My Ginger-cat brought her home with him." He looked thoughtful. "He's never done that before."

"Then, it must be kismet!" My human offered.

I started squirming. I was ready to go.

We were still on human Edward's porch. They were still saying good night. Humans.

"We've got to go Edward. I'm cold. I promise to call you in the next couple of days, I'm scheduled to have 3 days in a row off. If it actually happens, it'll be the first time in about 5 years that I've not had to work on Christmas."

Merry Christmas Bella. If you don't call me, I'll be calling you.

Merry Christmas Edward. I know we'll be talking. Our cats seems to think we should see each other.

Carrying me in her arms, my human hurried to our house.

I supervised the preparations for going to bed, and waited patiently at the foot of our bed while my human did what she called "brushing her teeth". I could never understand that. She could just chew on something and it would work the same way.

Just as my human was settling down, her telephone chimed.

"Humm, not a number I recognize. Hello?" My human got this strange look on her face, "Edward? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She listened. "I'm an ER nurse, I always assume something is wrong. Goes with the territory you know. Yes, I really enjoyed meeting you too." She listened some more, "Yes. Let's have coffee in the morning. I don't have to be into the hospital until 8:00 a.m. So if you'd like to come down here about 6:30 or 7:00 that'd work out." More listening, "OK Edward. See you in the morning."

My human picked me up and hugged me. "I'm so happy you introduced me to Edward, Kittybells. I really like him. If things work out, he could be my Christmas present from you this year. Thank you!" Now she was hugging me hard, and she KISSED me!

Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. Ho Ho Ho.

~o0o~

* * *

_**Dinia! Loved this! Lobster Kitty loved this! Thank you soooo much for taking the time to write for "The Sack". We loved the twist you put on this ... a little different point of view and everything! CAT! Again, show Dinia and the sac some love and review! It's the season of giving!**_

_**- Tina and Amy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to contribute and so here's the next story! This is completely out of my element and I hope you all enjoy! We want to thank you all for your support and for you reviewing the authors that's contributed to Santa's Sack! You all are awesome! So here we go! From me ... **

**Twiddler83**

_**Title: **__Just One Wish_

_**Banner by: **__BeegurlFanfickee - you are fantastic!_

_**Beta: **__Midnight Cougar - you're amazing! Thank you so much woman!_

**_Summary: _**_Seven-year-old Annabelle Whitlock has just one wish this Christmas. Can her foster parents, Edward and Bella Cullen, make it come true?_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters. SM does. I personally own a folder full of Tom Hardy and I love it. _**

_**ExB - HEA Rated T**_

* * *

**Just One Wish**

"Annabelle?" My name is quietly yelled as I hear Bella climb the stairs up to my room. I know exactly what step she reaches when I hear the all-too-familiar squeak made by the wood. I listen to her heels click against the stairs as she climbs them in search of me.

I take a sip of the warm hot chocolate she made me earlier as I stare out the window. The snow has started falling, and I've been watching it for some time now. I look to the street and see that it's a little more covered than what it was a while ago. I turn toward the door when I hear it open and there she stands. The one woman I wish, with all my might, I could call my mother, but I can't.

"Hi, honey. What are you doing up here all alone?" She asks me and comes to sit down next to me, patting my knee softly.

"Watching it snow." I shrug and take another sip, letting its warmth surround my belly with its sweet goodness.

"You love watching it. It's quite peaceful, isn't it? I've always loved doing the same thing." She turns and watches with me for a few minutes, as she takes a deep breath and lets it out.

I don't reply back, only laying my head against the window pane and watching how my heated breaths fog the window and then disappear.

That's going to be me soon. Leaving here without a trace, while the most perfect Mommy and Daddy I could ever hope for get another child in their home to show love and care for, as I move onto something unknown. I'll be going to someplace I'm unfamiliar with and will have to try to fit another mold, hoping they don't give me back.

Edward and Bella have been my so-called parents for three years now. Both of them are teachers; Edward being a music teacher for the high school and Bella teaching second grade in the elementary school that I go to. When I started school, both of them were right there with me, taking pictures and smiling. Bella even cried. I don't know why she did, but she's always emotional. It makes me giggle when she laughs through them. She always tells me they are happy tears. But, as I watch her cry lately, they don't make me laugh, they make me sad, because I know it's not too much longer that I will get to giggle with her anymore. Both of them have shown me more love and care than anyone I can remember.

When I was born, my father didn't want me and apparently neither did my mother. I was placed in foster care, and I've been there ever since. I was shuffled around from house to house in the beginning, but Bella and Edward have been my third foster family, and I've been with them the longest, from what I can remember. I don't want to leave, but the decision isn't up to my seven-year-old self.

Bella told me not to show hatred to my real mother or father. She says that hate is a terrible thing and such a strong word. She's told me that time and time again, when I question what I did wrong and why didn't they want me?

Her response is always the same. With a smile on her face and a warm hug, she tells me, "If you love something or someone so much, sometimes you have to let them go. If it's meant to be, it will come back."

Well, they haven't shown back up yet, so I've given up hope.

Hope isn't the only thing I've given up on. I don't believe in Santa Claus because the one thing I wish for every year, I don't get. There's nothing under the tree to be opened that I've truly waited for all year. He doesn't listen to me. I know he's a busy, old guy and stuff, but it's not like I want something big and fancy.

God doesn't answer my prayers either. I've prayed and prayed for something to call my own and it never happens. Again, he's a busy guy too, but is it that hard to just give me one thing? I told him I would never ask for something ever again, if he would just help me find the one thing I'm missing and that I want the most.

A real family.

I suppose he did answer my prayers, but not in the way I wanted things to happen.

Two weeks ago, my social worker, Alice, came by and told me about how she found a nice family for me that she was sure I was going to love. She said I would feel comfortable and that my new parents already loved me and felt like I was meant for them. Alice told me a little about them, says I know them already and how perfect they are, that they are such good people, and I shouldn't have anything to worry about.

I've met a few daddies and mommies over the years, but they never come back for me. I know I should be excited over the thought of finally being a part of a family, but I can't help feeling really sad knowing I'm going to be leaving Edward and Bella. I'm never going to see them again and it frightens me.

Why couldn't they just adopt me? Make me theirs?

I asked Bella one time why she fostered me and she told me they weren't blessed to have children of their own. She said she knew how it felt to have unanswered prayers, but it's always a great thing not to give up hope. God does hear them and does try his best to give all the good little boys and girls what they want, but sometimes he can't.

So, here I sit in my window, staring outside, waiting for this "new family" to arrive to take me home, but they haven't come yet. I've sat here in this spot every day for the past two weeks, waiting to catch a glimpse of my new mommy and daddy, but they haven't come by.

I know for certain what I heard Alice say:

"The adoption has gone through."

"She'll be in her permanent home by Christmas."

"I'm so happy for her. She deserves this; to have a real family."

I heard Bella crying and Edward trying to calm her down with his gentle voice and whispering things to her I couldn't hear.

I felt my heart drop, knowing that in a couple weeks, I'll no longer be one of his favorite girls.

I'll be someone else's daughter. Someone else's little girl. No longer a part of Edward and Bella.

That night I cried silently in my window seat, wondering when my last day here was going to be.

"Okay, you need to get ready. Your big concert is tonight at the church. You've got a solo and everything this year." She rubs my arms softly and smiles down at me, and I can't help but smile back at her. I find myself being pulled into a hug, and a kiss from Bella finds the top of my head. I lean farther into her chest and love the feel of her arms around me. I feel safe, content, and cherished. I breathe in her self-soothing smell like every mother should have and I try to remember it because it might be the last time I get to do so.

"It's only because Edward helped with it," I mumble into her shirt, and I feel her laugh.

"No, silly. It's because you're gifted and fantastic. Everyone should hear that beautiful voice that was given to you." She pulls back and kisses my forehead and I nod. "Okay, put on your pretty dress over there on your chair and come down where you're ready." After another kiss, she stands and takes my now empty mug from my hands and makes her way out of the room.

With one last glance out the frosted window, I take a breath and breathe against it. I draw a heart where the fog lies on the glass. I step back and smile, knowing that whenever it fogs up Bella and Edward will remember me and know I loved them, and no matter what … I'm leaving my heart here in their home.

As we drive in the car on the way to the church, again I'm staring at the window.

I made sure, before I left, that I tucked the picture I made for them under my pillow; that way they will find it if I happen to leave tonight. I just want them to know I love them and I thank them for taking such good care of me when they didn't have to.

I glance up at the both of them and smile when I see her hand holding his firmly. She's quietly singing to the carols that are playing over the radio, and I silently find myself humming to the familiar songs, too. Before too long, Edward joins in as he smiles over at Bella, singing in sync with her. His eyes find mine in the rear view mirror, and I let my own voice ring out with theirs. It's another memory I'll take with me when I leave. The love, the car, and the silliness they have given me.

All too quick, we pull into the church parking lot. I know the happy moment is over when I see them step out of the car, and my door is pulled open for me. Edward's hand reaches for mine as he helps me out of the car. All three of us walk hand in hand across the lot into the church.

It's been decorated with white lights and those red flower things. It smells like cinnamon with a mixture of the original church smell, and I smile, memorizing it for future keeping.

"Okay, I'm going to take Anna and I will see you in a little bit. Save me a seat." He kisses Bella's cheek and grabs my hand. "You ready to show off that beautiful voice, sweetheart?" I nod in reply and we make our way toward the choir room. Even though I'm trying not to show that I'm nervous, inside my tummy is doing somersaults back and forth.

"You're going to be wonderful. Just sing from your heart and everything will be magical, like it always is when you sing." He kisses my cheek as we step into the room.

The old lady known as Ms. Denali sits at the piano and she's warming up her old fingers, as she says. We all follow her notes, warming up our voices. Edward says it's a good thing to do so that way my voice doesn't tire out easily. I follow the others and before I know it, we start to make our way into the church.

I sit and listen to the sermon the preacher is giving out tonight. Speaking of family and what Christmas means. How Mary and Joseph traveled far away to have baby Jesus in a stable, and how people came to visit him.

After he's done speaking with what he had to say, it's time for the singing to begin, and the little butterflies in my stomach are going crazy again. I take a deep breath, turn around and glance around the church in hopes to see my new parents who could possibly be waiting for me tonight. Alice did say I would be in my new home for Christmas morning.

I don't see any eyes finding my own, looking at me with excitement of me becoming their daughter. My heart sort of breaks.

Maybe they didn't want me, found someone new – another girl who was a baby. All families want babies. I'm seven; I'm not a baby anymore. My shoulders slump at the thought of not being wanted by someone out there, and I feel my eyes fill up with tears. I close my eyes and open them again, and I look up toward the balcony, and that's when I see Edward's and Bella's smiling faces. Her head is on his shoulder and his is lying on top of hers. I can tell they're holding hands, because they do that a lot. They are always holding one another. It makes me smile when they hug me like that, but it's when I'm in the middle and they smoosh me in between them, laughing and moving back and forth, that it's the best.

Bella waves at me, while Edward is giving me a thumbs up, telling me to keep my chin high. I have a problem with singing to the ground, because people staring at me makes me feel funny. He told me that if anything, nervousness should make me sing louder and prouder because I have everyone's attention.

"Next up, singing a special little Christmas song is our very own Annabelle. Please welcome her with a big round of applause." I look at Bella and Edward again, and they are clapping and smiling. I stand up and make my way to the front; smiling and trying to hide my embarrassment of everyone looking at me.

"Here you go, darling girl." Mrs. Cope hands me the microphone, and I grasp it quickly in both my hands.

I turn around slowly and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and let the world fade away.

Remember to sing with what your heart feels.

Be proud of the voice you've been given.

Let the world hear you; let them feel what you feel.

Edward's warm voice and words fill my head and I can't help but let them run over me like a warm shower on a cold morning.

I see happy times fill my eyes, no longer showing the world faded to black because of my closed eyes. I feel the hugs, the kisses, the love, the care that has surrounded me over the past few years. When I open my eyes, I'm looking right at a stained glass window that is at the top of the church, showing a shining light with what I'm guessing is a symbol of God's Holy Spirit. This is my final wish, my final prayer that he will just answer them. He will give me the one wish I've always wanted.

I close my eyes again, and when my mouth opens, the words come pouring out.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree_." I take a breath and open my eyes, and I look right at Bella and Edward, hoping they can see how much I want to be theirs. "_I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you._"

I sing with conviction. I let every emotion fly out of me. When I sing, it's like I'm a bird. It's magical and it's my favorite thing on this earth so far. My voice is moving through the measures easily and all too soon the song comes to an end. My heart is beating like crazy and my air is running short. The sound of the applause is making me smile, and I spin around then give the microphone to Mrs. Cope.

"Beautiful, sweetie." She hugs me, and I return it, hugging her even tighter. I feel her kiss the top of my head, and I start to laugh.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" She asks, and when I turn around, I see some ladies in the congregation wiping their eyes and some men doing the same. I look down the aisle and there stands Edward, beckoning me to follow him. I walk as fast as I can toward him, a smile playing on my lips. When I reach him, he picks me up and swings me around in the entrance way to the church.

"You were wonderful, sweetheart." He kisses my cheek and pulls me close to him; giving me a huge hug. "Let's go see Mo … Bella. Yeah … let's go see, Bella." I look at him with a puzzled look. Why did he almost call Bella, Mom?

He takes the stairs quickly and we find Bella in no time at all. She gives me one of her heartwarming smiles, and I hug her. I look up at her pretty face. "Did I do good?" I ask her, and she nods excitedly.

"You did so well, honey. You were great!" She puts her hand on the side of my face and pulls me in tighter.

We all three sit there together – as a family. I look toward the stained glass window again, as if it is going to magically speak to me; tell me something I need to hear.

But, it doesn't.

We are back in the car, on the way home, and I watch the houses, lit up by so many colorful Christmas lights, pass us by while a new one comes into view. The blues and the reds; greens and whites dance off the melted snow on the window and it looks even brighter. Edward and Bella keep talking about how the concert went tonight, and how awesome I was. It's nice to hear their praise. I just hope I get this with my new family.

"Santa comes tonight, Anna. Aren't you excited?" Bella asks as we pull into the driveway, and I just shrug. The reality that I may not be here when Santa comes tonight is making me sad.

"Sure," I mumble out as I push open the car door and step out.

"Well, you have definitely been a good girl this year. I'm pretty positive you're going to get something you've always wanted." Edward winks at me and pulls me up to sit on his hip. I snuggle in close to him and breathe him in.

It may be something I always wanted, but it's not going to be him and Bella.

"I guess. He's never answered my wishes before, though," I whisper to him, and he laughs.

"I think that might be different this year, kiddo."

"Maybe." I don't want to give off too much, since I heard their conversation with Alice. I don't want them to see me sad, because I'm more than likely leaving them for someone new, and I want them to remember a happy me.

He turns to my ear and whispers, "I promise you that your prayers have been answered, sweetheart. Remember how I told you to keep praying? How I said that he does listen?" I simply nod my head at his questions.

"Just remember that, okay?" And I nod again.

When we return home, I quickly run upstairs to my room without Bella or Edward knowing. I quickly pull out the suitcase that I brought with me when I came to live with them, from the back of my closet. I gently shut the door, and quietly pack up my belongings neatly and place them inside. I try not to cry when I zip it up, but it doesn't matter. My eyes sting and my nose runs as I cry over my things.

Quickly undressing, I grab a hanger and place the pretty dress on it that Bella got me for tonight and hang it back up in the closet. I change into a pair of jeans and a sweater and open the door back up and walk out. I take note of my neatly made bed and glance around the room.

It's a great room that's painted in purples and greens; my favorite colors. Bella and Edward let me pick them out all by myself, and that weekend, I even helped them paint.

They laughed and hugged me the whole time when we worked on it. Bella told me she wanted me to feel like I was home and Edward just nodded and sang along to the songs that played on the radio.

It's a memory that I will take with me.

As I make my way down the stairs, I quickly move and sit in my favorite recliner, then pull the blanket around my shoulders and I decide to wait. I let the comfort of this home surround me before I have to leave.

"You ready for tradition, Anna?" Edward asks me, smiling while waving the book around, and I smile back and him and nod.

"Sure." I snuggle in farther to the soft recliner, and before too long, Bella joins Edward on the floor in front of me. Her head is on his shoulder as he starts to read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. I get lost in my thoughts as I always do when he reads this story. I look down and notice how Bella is all snuggled into Edward; her head is now half-laying in his lap while the other half of her is curled up with a blanket. He has his head resting on the lower half of my leg, reading to us softly, and before I know it the story is over. We all remain silent for a while and I stare off at the twinkling Christmas tree.

I don't even realize Bella has moved from her spot on the floor, and I have no idea where she went.

After a while, curiosity gets the best of me and I stand and quietly walk toward the Christmas tree. I start searching for my name on the gifts under the tree and there seems to be a lot under here. I feel myself start to get excited, but when I reach to grab for one, Bella's voice stops me.

"Annabella, can you explain this please?" I turn around and see her watery eyes.

"It's a picture." I shrug and turn back toward the tree, afraid that I'll start crying.

"I don't understand, sweetheart? Why is this a thank you picture? I don't get …" She asks but stops, and when I glance back at her, I see her eyes find Edward's and her hand cover her mouth.

Edward stands and moves toward Bella, then gently takes the picture from her hands, his fingers ghosting over the image.

Their heartbroken faces cause me to finally find my voice, and just tell them how much I love them.

"It's just to say thank you for all you guys have done for me. I'm sad to be leaving you both, and I will miss you and love you. I don't know when my new family will be here to come and get me, but I wanted to tell you before they came here and got me." I fiddle with my nail and I look down at the ground, the tree and presents not interesting me anymore.

"Honey, what do you mean 'new family'?" Edward speaks up, his voice breaking a little bit. I don't dare look up at him, afraid that when I see the man I want to call daddy, I'll cry.

"The one Alice came to tell you both about. I heard her the other day when she came over." I finally glance up at them and Bella is looking at Edward, shaking her head.

"Annabelle, I think …" He takes a deep breath and walks over to me in three long strides. He gathers me up in his arms and hugs me tight. I can't help but let the tears fall as I hug him just as tight back.

I hear presents moving around next to us, but I don't pay Bella any attention, because I'm getting as much of this as I can. Edward hugs are the best!

"Anna, I need you to come sit next to me." Bella's shaky voice makes me pull away from Edward and I see that she's holding a present in her lap.

He takes my hand and moves me over to the couch and I find myself sitting in between both of them.

"Okay, so you know how we always let you pick out the gift that you want to open on Christmas Eve, but this year, I think it's best if we picked it out for you. Would that be all right?" Bella questions and I nod quickly. My fingers are itching to grab it, but I'll wait. Even though it's small, inside I'm bouncing with the unknown excitement.

"Merry Christmas, Annabelle," Edward whispers, as Bella hands me the slim box decorated with red and gold paper and the prettiest bow I've ever seen on top of it.

I gently take off the bow and tear into the paper, exposing the brown box that lies underneath the pretty paper. The flaps on the box are taped down and I tug on them to open it up, but I'm confused when I see a piece of paper in a frame. I reach in and pull it from the box and rest it on my lap.

I see a whole bunch of writing and I'm slowly reading it. I notice the State Seal as well as my birthdate. I keep scanning the paper and that's when I notice something is different.

_My name._

It's not: Annabelle Marie Whitlock.

It's reading: Annabelle Marie Cullen.

I keep scanning, and that's when I see ...

Edward's and Bella's names where it was once blank.

_They're my parents_.

I look up to them, and I see Bella's smiling through the tears running down her face.

"It's my birth certificate?" I glance back down at it and stand up.

"Yes, sweetie. That's right." Edward nods and I look back down at the frame again.

"Your names are listed as my parents now." I look between Bella and Edward and they are both smiling and nodding.

"So, that means I'm adopted. But I don't understand? When Alice came over she was saying the paperwork went through and that I'll be in my home for Christmas morning." I finger the names of them on the paper.

"You will be in your home, Annabelle. You are home. We always wanted you," Edward says softly, holding on to Bella while she beams down at me. "We love you, sweetheart."

"I don't have to leave? I can unpack? I'm saying here ... forever?"

"No, you're not leaving us ever." Bella wipes away her tears from her cheeks.

"And you always wanted me – to be your daughter?" Again, I'm trying to figure this out.

"It just took a while." She sniffles.

"So, you're my parents. You're my new Mommy and Daddy?" I ask them. I can't believe it!

"I hope that's okay?" Bella asks, laughing when she sees the smile that is threatening to break my face in two.

"Yes!" I scream and jump up and down. I quickly bounce on them, and we are all laughing with one another and then it goes silent.

"Mommy and Daddy," I say out loud and giggle.

"That's right, baby. We are officially yours now," my mommy says, kissing the top of my head. I sigh and lean into her, loving the feeling of their arms around me.

"Now you're finally mine. What I always wanted," I whisper out, and I know they hear me when I feel their love tighten around me.

"Yours," my daddy tells me in my ear, and it causes me to giggle again because I'm so happy.

"Santa answered my Christmas wish early. I always had just one wish." I sigh. "And I finally got it."

"You were always our only wish, too. Merry Christmas, Annabelle Marie Cullen."

"Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy." I hug them and kiss them and look up toward the ceiling, grinning so big.

I close my eyes and keep my thoughts to myself as I silently say, "I guess you really do listen. Thank you."

Looking around the living room, I smile; nuzzling back in between the two people I love the most.

My parents.

My family.

_Mine._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! XOXO and happy holidays everyone!_**

**_xoxo! Mandi_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody. Here is a little something by me for all of you. I hope it makes you smile.**

**staceleo**  
  
**Title:** Last Christmas

**Beta:** mauigirl60 – What a wonderful lady!

**Summary:** Bella Swan hates Christmas. Can she find some Christmas joy thanks to the spirited Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I just make the characters crazy.

**ExB, HEA Rated M**

_The Day after Christmas 2012._

"Bella, open the door!"

Rocks were pelting my window sounding like a hard rain. I knew it could only be one person.

Garrett.

Sometimes all you want is to get lost in your imagination and pretend that the last year didn't happen. This was the course of action I decided to take. Christmas time was for chumps and that's why this girl was reading about zombies.

The rocks kept coming. That idiot was going to break my window.

I slammed my comic book down on the bed and shivered all the way over to the window where Garrett was caterwauling on the sidewalk. Didn't he know it was blasphemy to make a girl get out of her warm bed after having her heart broken? The fact that he was the one who did the breaking made it even more of a heinous crime.

If I was a zombie, I'd bite off his damned ear.

"Bella! Come on!" Garrett yelled louder.

I pulled the window up quickly and was pelted in the forehead with what felt like a boulder. Blood dripped down my nose. "Son of a bi—"

"Let me in! We need to talk!" He was looking up at me, his eyes bloodshot and his dark hair a mess. Pieces of hair were everywhere as if he'd stuck his finger in a wall socket.

"That will be a negative, Bubba." I glared at him. Though even in his drunken state, the falling snow made him look handsome. Of course, my vision was blurry from the blood dripping in my eyes. "Go talk to your fiancée. As you can see, I have a gaping wound and this girl needs to stick a _Toy Story_ Band-Aid on it."

"I made a mistake! I _do_ love you!" he continued to shout. I felt horrible for the neighbors. "My parents have been planning a wedding for Katie and me since—"

I gripped the windowsill tightly. It was supposed to have been me with the diamond ring on my finger, not some surfer girl from Cali.

It would have been nice to have been given a heads up that Garrett already had a girlfriend during the two years we were dating. It would have been even nicer if he hadn't asked the girl to marry him in front of me and all our friends at Jasper's Annual Christmas Drink Fest.

Ass.

"Go away and get married right now." I glared down at him. "I have no more time to waste on you!"

It was just another reason to hate Christmas. I wonder what horrific act I'd performed in my youth to have fate put me on a permanent naughty list.

"To you?"

"_No_!" I screamed at him. "To that girl you've been engaged to since you were in the womb. I hate you! You're a no-good piece of shit who should be castrated!"

He looked relieved, until the hate part of my rant. "I don't want you to hate me. I need to hold you at least one more time and feel the warm heat of your body on my—"

He had to be kidding me.

"You want to have sex?" I grabbed a glass of water that sat on a nearby table. "You want a sweet goodbye to remember me by?"

"Well, yes," he said with absolutely no remorse. "It will be closure."

I poured the glass of water out the window and onto his head.

Garret screamed, "What the hell!"

"That's my idea of closure, asshole!" I slammed my window shut.

Men were worthless. Christmas was only a holiday for greedy consumers. All I needed were my trusty books and a tumbler of gin and tonic—light on the tonic. This Grinch was going to read more about zombies.

_December 2, 2013_

"Bella, come with us!" Alice leaned against my cubicle at the _Seattle Times_, as she chewed on her nail. I thought my habit was bad, but a stressed Alice was a nail biter and cuticle chewer. It was a disgusting spectacle to watch. "I cannot deal with my brother on my own!"

"Tell him to go home to New York because Christmas has been cancelled in Washington State—elf shortage or some shit like that." I pushed my glasses up my nose, trying to decipher Jessica Stanley's helpful holiday home cleaning remedies for her daily column. The girl could barely keep her desk tidy; no wonder print media was going extinct like the dinosaurs. I muttered to the screen, "Damn it, Stanley! Lay off the bleach."

Alice disregarded my attempt to ignore her. "Edward is moving here for good."

"Who the what-zit? Why? _No_!" I pushed my glasses up on my head and glared at her. This was not happening and absolutely not allowed.

She slumped in the chair next to me and pulled her dark hair over her face like Cousin It from _The Addams Family_. "Don't shoot the messenger! It's bad enough to have him terrorize me on holidays, but now everyday will be Operation Crush Alice's Spirit!"

"He treats me like dirt too!" I complained vehemently.

Alice pulled her hair away from her face, so I could see her overdramatic eye roll. "Bullshit, Swan! You hide from him every time he comes home."

"Not last Christmas, Al. He saw my heart break because of Garrett. Your jackass brother will never let me live it down!"

I'd been doing a great job of avoiding the bane of my childhood existence, Edward Cullen. He was handsome, but had the personality of a yapping Chihuahua. He annoyed `and embarrassed a person until they wanted to bludgeon his gorgeous face. My earliest memories were of Edward teasing me about my hair until I cried.

The fact that Edward was a witness to Garrett's betrayal last Yule meant only one thing: I'd given him a whole new arsenal to mock me with.

Alice looked at me, pouting, but it didn't deter me. I stated resolutely, "Al, please give your parents my regrets. I shall not be—"

"Of _course_ you'll be there! How're you doing, Swan?" Edward, with his good looks and questionable charm, came up to my desk. "Get lost, sis. I need to talk to Swan. Call that hippie boyfriend of yours—maybe he can serenade you with a ten-hour Grateful Dead song."

"You're a dick, Edward! This is my job! Besides, Jasper's a poet, so you need to shut—" Alice argued, as Edward hauled her out of her chair.

"Scram, Alice!"

"Whatever, jerk-face!" She hissed and stormed off. Edward plopped right down into the now-vacant seat, a shit-eating grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and continued correcting Jessica's poor excuse for journalism. "Why is it that whenever you come home, my best friend regresses to a cranky eight-year-old?"

He laughed, his green eyes sparkling. I hated myself for deeming them as being sparkling; I must be overtired from watching late night old movies where the woman twirled around in chiffon and the men were debonair.

"Beautiful Belly Swan, you _will_ be coming to my parent's soirée. I need a date," he announced. I saluted him with my answer using my middle finger. "I like your sass, Miss Swan. Umm . . . why do you have Christmas skulls on your desk? They can't be your decorations."

I glanced over to Huck and Finn. I found them quite festive for this dark holiday of my malcontent. "Originally, those boys were filled with vodka until I drained them both. In true Martha Stewart holiday fashion, I filled them with a concoction of water and food coloring."

I shot him a small smile and he returned it with a frown. "Bella girl, how are we going to get your holiday spirit back?"

"I'm sure my President's Day cheer will be full-blown merry." I grabbed a pile of papers and waved them in his face. "I need to bury myself in work now. You can find the exit by yourself."

_December 5, 2013_

The sounds of _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ assaulted my ears as I sat on a plastic chair, waiting for my take-out Chinese order. The fiber optic pink Christmas tree spun around the counter, making me feel dizzy. I couldn't even purchase lo mein and crunchy noodles without having the sights and sounds of the season being shoved into my face.

"It looks like we have the same idea, Beautiful Bella!"

_No. No. No. No. No._

"Edward," I spat in greeting. I was praying internally that they'd quickly finish my order but, for the first time ever, the restaurant was running behind. "You're stalking me now?"

He sat down beside me. Of course he did, because I had no luck.

Edward said cheekily, "It's just a twist of fate or a case of extreme good fortune. We should dine together."

I pretended to read a menu. "I have work to do."

"Alice tells me that all you do is work."

"Alice has a big mouth," I retorted. This was the truth, because my friend couldn't keep quiet about anything. Luckily, she also sung like a canary about her big brother asking about me. "Why can't you ignore me?"

Edward took my hand, measured it with his, then took his fingers and twisted them up with mine. "Look how nicely they fit with mine."

We were both staring at our intertwined hands for just a moment. As I raised my head, I saw him staring at me. Bedroom eyes looked into my surprised face. What the hell?

"Oh, my God! You want to have sex with me, you cheese ball!"

"Bella!"

"Edward, stop imagining me naked!" I couldn't help adding, "I bet you see me lying in the buff on a table covered in sushi. Don't you?"

"That's Japanese," Edward protested, as he tried in vain to readjust his pants.

I shrugged. "They sell it here, too."

"Can't you believe in a romantic moment?" he asked.

"Romance is for silly fools. I learned my lesson." I stood to move farther away from him. I didn't like the way my heart was going pitter-patter in my chest.

A man in an apron came out with a large bag of food. "Swan, order up!"

"That's all for you?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's time to strap my feedbag on!" I said quickly, almost running to the door. "See ya, Ed!"

"I'm not giving up on you!" he shouted.

I waved without looking back. I was saved by a giant bag of Chinese.

_December 15, 2013_

There was a knock at the door and I stumbled out of my bedroom, a blanket around my shoulders. My apartment was freezing and it was way too early to be out of my comfy bed. The cold, wood floors made my bare feet feel like blocks of ice as I awkwardly made my way to the door.

I opened it only to be attacked by a giant pine tree. It made me fall backward, landing me on my ass, as I let out a scream.

"Damn! Sorry, Bella!" Edward's giant friend, Emmett McCarty bellowed. "Where should we set up the decorations?"

I was going to kill Edward. He'd been following me around since the Chinese food run-in, and now he was interrupting my life once more. I tried to tame my hair while attempting to look for Edward. I cringed; why did I care how I looked in front of him?

Of course, Edward came up while I was in mid-primp and held out his hand. "Up you go, Christmas Bell."

"No, sir! Stop that! No nicknames!" I was going to kill him, as he helped me up. Of course, I was pulled upward into his arms instead. Our mouths were so very close, and I felt his hot breath on my face. I wanted to kiss him.

He stroked my cheek. "You've always been my Christmas Bell. I've been calling you that since you were the angel in the church nativity when we were young."

I felt weak-kneed; as he released me, all I could do was stare at him.

Alice grabbed my arm. "I'm so sorry, Bella! He's a beast!"

"What are all of you doing here?" I turned to find Rosalie, my old friend, and Jasper coming through the door, carrying bags of decorations.

Rosalie dropped her bags on the floor and rushed to my kitchen. "We're making you festive, my dear. I'll make the coffee!"

"I have my guitar in the car! I can sing carols!" Jasper offered.

"No!"

That man sounded like a dying cat bellowing. I hated Christmas, but the thought of Jasper desecrating holiday classics made me cringe.

Alice rubbed his head and said soothingly, "No, baby, remember you need to do that when you're alone."

"Listen guys, I don't think caroling, a tree or any other holiday gobbledy gook is necessary," I pleaded. The last thing I needed was the very season I detested taunting me in my own home.

Rosalie poked her head out from the kitchen. "We brought donuts."

"I'll let you put a wreath on my front door in exchange for donuts, you bullies," I announced, as I watched Edward and Emmett struggling to get the tree in the stand, while Alice handed me a cup of coffee.

It was pretty funny.

Emmett bellowed, "Oh, shit!"

The tree crashed on top of both Emmett and Edward. A string of curse words could be heard coming from underneath the tree.

Now, _that_ was a hilarious Christmas miracle.

_December 22, 2013_

"I think my brother wants to be your boyfriend," Alice admitted, as she dragged me through the overcrowded mall.

I refused to agree with that statement, even though Edward did bring coffee and pastries to me every morning at work. He constantly sent me texts all day long with bad jokes. Evenings were spent sitting on my couch in failed attempts to watch Christmas classics. He'd put them on and I'd immediately change the channel to watch reruns of _Seinfeld_. I was thinking it was his attempt to pretend to be a nice person, not to kiss me. He hadn't even tried to, though a small part of me wished that he would.

"No, he doesn't." A random woman pushed me away from a display of sparkly earrings. "Hey! What's your problem? I was standing here! Everybody has the right to buy cheap earrings from a kiosk, lady!"

The uncouth witch tried to grab my fleece, as she yelled, "You bitc—"

Alice pulled me away from her and dragged me toward Santa's Village. "I swear I can't take you anywhere, Swan!"

"Why are we at the mall anyway? You hate the mall! I thought you were going to do all your shopping online?" I noticed Alice glance at her watch and continue to pull me toward the monstrosity that was the Winter Wonderland before us.

It was a fake castle covered in glitter and rhinestones that loudly played _Santa Claus is Coming to Town _from large speakers. There were big-breasted elves wearing costumes that would fit more appropriately on the small children waiting in line then on the women wearing them. It was quite tactless.

"I need to buy—" Alice's face wrinkled up in thought. "Fuck this! You need to sit on Santa's lap."

"Hell, no!"

"You _have_ to!" She kept pulling me.

I dug in my heels to no avail. "Why? Did I punish you in some fashion?"

"Bella Swan, you _will_ do this for me so I can marry Jasper!" She tugged me harder.

"What?" That made no sense!

We stood behind a little boy screaming at his mother.

"Quiet, or Santa isn't coming. He hates brats," Alice admonished the kid. She turned to me. "Bella, I need Edward's support with Dad and this is how I'm going to get it."

"Traitor!"

She smirked. "Damned straight."

I glared at her, barely paying attention to the sounds of begging the kid before me was making to whatever elderly dude they were paying to have the young'uns sit on his pillow-padded lap. Internally, I was plotting on ways to destroy the Cullen siblings.

"Come sit in my lap, little girl." I knew that voice. Slowly, I turned.

Sitting on a gold throne that was decorated with plastic holly, sat Edward, his face covered in a hideous white beard that I believed was created by massacring a bag full of cotton balls.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I hissed. "You're a mall Santa?"

"Language, little girl! There are little children all around us!" He patted his lap and gave me a wink. "Sit right down, honey."

I stared at him, dumbfounded for a just moment, unable to ignore the mischievous twinkle in his eye. Then I sighed and addressed his request. "You must be dreaming. I refuse to participate in your creepy fantasies, St. Nick."

"Bella, please!" Alice pleaded. "I won't make you a bridesmaid! I won't have any if it pleases you!"

"You're so lucky I'm a kind and generous woman, Al." I plopped down on Edward's lap and felt something hard. I looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? That's inappropriate!"

It was also slightly seductive. Of course, I was a tad sexually frustrated, and not a good judge of my warring emotions.

Edward blushed. "That might be the candy canes in my pockets. Give me a minute and I can promise a cane that's quite a bit bigger."

Another wink.

"You got something in your eye, Cullen?" I questioned with a smirk. "If this is about me telling you what I want for Christmas, then it's easy. I'd enjoy burying my head under blankets until it's all over."

"If this is about Garrett—"

"No, Edward. That was my final stand of horrible yuletide bliss. My mom had left on a Christmas Eve with her new boyfriend. My puppy had gotten run over on a Christmas morning. I'd broken my arm tripping over a new bike under the tree another year. I could come up with a dozen more. I'm done with it!"

I started to get up, when Edward pulled me back. "It's time to break your December bad luck. I have a proposition for you."

"Does it have anything to do with me sucking on your massive candy cane? I can promise you that it doesn't taste sweet, and I really don't want to gag on anything at the moment," I stated, as Alice snorted. "I'd have to be really drunk and eating a breath mint at the same time. It would have to be extreme multitasking to do that kind of pole sucking."

"Really? It isn't pleasurable?" Edward asked skeptically and then his eyes grew dark. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of dirty thoughts. "We can work with that, but it wasn't what I was talking about. I want to take you to the Christmas Eve Carnival and have you spend Christmas Day at my parents' with me."

"I hibernate those two days! I'm like an angry bear and, trust me, you don't want to mess with that!" I looked behind me at the horde of children about to revolt at their errant Santa. "Those kids are going to attack your kingdom, Santa."

Edward took hold of my chin. "It's fine. Bella, we're starting a new tradition this year. Tanya, I need the mistletoe."

A scantily-clad blonde stumbled over. "What, Eddie?"

"The plant, Tanya!" He rolled his eyes. "Hold it over Bella's head!"

"Weird," she stated and held it over my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly.

Edward kissed me soundly on the mouth. The man had skills.

"So romantic!" Tanya trilled.

"Gross!" Alice complained.

A small girl screamed, "That's not Mrs. Claus!"

We ignored them all.

"Please say yes," Edward murmured into my lips.

"Yes," I agreed before getting a mouthful of fake beard.

_December 24, 2013_

We held hands as we walked down the streets decorated in millions of twinkling lights. Edward's glove combined with mine made my hands sweat, but I wasn't going to pull away.

". . . classes after New Year's," Edward was explaining about his teaching position at the local elementary school that would start in the New Year.

This wasn't the same boy who would tease me about my ponytail and tug on it between classes. He was no longer the guy who escaped from town in the middle of the night once he finished college to play guitar in smoky bars. Edward was now a third-grade teacher, whom I was falling for.

"Why did you come back, Edward?" I asked, "you're such a talented musician." We stopped in front of the large Christmas tree which stood in the middle of the town square, a dizzying array of rainbow lights.

He handed me a hot chocolate from a nearby vendor. "For you."

"Ed—" Pressure, much?

"It's for job security, too—living cheaply between gigs, when I could be back here making money and ogling you, didn't make sense anymore."

"Oh."

Edward pulled me closer with his free hand and kissed my nose. "It's chilly out here."

"It is. Good thing we have the chocolate." I pressed myself even closer to him.

"I was hoping I could warm you up." Our foreheads were pressed up against each other.

I kissed him first. It warmed me up quickly and was better than chocolate.

"Bella?"

I slowly pulled away to see Garrett staring at us. Last I'd heard, he was in California with Kate, the secret fiancée.

"Edward, thanks for calling me," my ex stated.

I moved away from Edward quickly. "What the hell, Edward?"

"I thought if you had some closure, that—" I gave him the finger for that remark.

"Don't be mad, Bell!" Garrett came closer. "I've been thinking about regrets. I made a mistake when things ended between us."

I caught the glint of glistening gold on his ring finger. Garrett was trying to sell me the Brooklyn Bridge and I wasn't biting.

"Hey! You didn't say that to me on the phone!" Edward yelled. "You were going to be a man, apologize and leave, so Bella can enjoy Christmas again."

Garrett gave that snarky grin that I couldn't ever forget. "She will—as _my_ girl."

"No, thanks. I like being alone. Alone is cool." I started walking away to my home, my solace, when Garrett spun me around, planting a kiss on my mouth. It tasted like desperation and onions.

I returned the favor by kneeing him in the groin, and he went down in a heap.

"Jesus, Bella!" he groaned.

"Go home to your wife, Garrett," I demanded. "This girl isn't interested."

I stomped away, as flakes of fluffy snow started to fall around me. Bah, humbug!

"Bella! Wait!" Edward ran to catch up. "I was only trying to help!"

I twirled around in the snow. "No! You screwed up, Cullen. I chose you after you crammed Christmas down my throat. Finally, I wanted to be able to enjoy this whole commercialized holiday with you. Instead, you bring dipshit here, and now I'm stuck with the taste of fried onions in my mouth! I'm heading home, alone, to brush my teeth and watch my annual zombie movie marathon!"

"Let me come with you!"

"No, Edward! No!" I stumbled away, fueled by my anger.

That anger led me to the local liquor store to get my fill of cheap white wine and a bag of food from Jim, at the Lucky Dragon Chinese restaurant.

Two hours later, I was gorging on egg rolls and watching a zombie eating a man's skull. Merry fucking Christmas, Bella Swan.

"Bella! Bella!" It was another Christmas Eve and more yelling at my window, this time without the rocks. If it was Garrett, I was dropping my television onto his head. "Bella!"

"Damn it, this isn't _A Streetcar Named Desire,_" I muttered.

I violently pulled open the window, my mouth opening in shock. It was Edward—completely decked out in white lights. I yelled at him, "What are you doing?"

"Wooing you. Apologizing to you. Wanting you to love me the way I love you!" he called back at me.

He was a very pretty—albeit very stupid—human Christmas tree. I knew he meant well in his cheesy way.

"It's too soon for love, Edward. It's been less than a month."

"I've loved you since I tugged your pigtails, girl. I tried so hard to get you notice me, but you wouldn't budge," he admitted.

I had my own truths to admit. "I noticed all right. I just thought someone as good looking as you would never go for your little sister's friend."

"You _did_ love me!" His smile was as bright as his lights.

I returned his smile. "In the way that young girls love, Cullen."

"It's a start."

"A pretty good one," I agreed.

Mrs. Cope stuck out her grizzled gray-haired head from her window and admonished, "Take it inside! Some of us are trying to watch _Family Feud_!"

"Get in here Edward, before you get lead poisoning from the lights." I waved at him to come in.

"Lead poisoning?" Edward looked panicked.

I just motioned at him again and, minutes later, an unlit Edward was inside my apartment.

"Do you think it's soaking into my sk—" he began asking, before I silenced him with a kiss. Edward smiled as I started to unravel him. I pulled off his shirt along with the strands of lights. I kissed the bare skin of his chest. Edward whispered, "You forgive me."

"I'm a generous soul, Cullen." I pulled my shirt off as well. Edward's fingers traced my skin. "More, Edward."

"Your wish is my command, Bella."

We stumbled to my bedroom as we kissed. The screaming of poor citizens being terrorized by the undead was our unlikely mood music. Fallen clothing left a trail on my floor.

I fell backward onto the bed, as we continued kissing and caressing. Our fingers explored each other's bodies, making us both tremble. I looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Impale me with your candy cane, Santa Ed."

"You're a strange girl, Bella Swan," he said. "I love that about you."

He pushed into me and we moved together perfectly. It was intense and amazing, until I accidentally poked him in the eye trying to grip his hair. Orgasms made me slightly clumsy.

Luckily, he was distracted by his own release. "Oh, Bella!"

_Oh, Bella indeed. I still had it!_

_Christmas Day 2013  
_

"Merry Christmas, Pretty Bella," Edward said, as he nuzzled my neck.

My nude body was sprawled out on top of his. I lifted my head slowly, my blurry eyes trying to focus on the handsome man I was using as a body pillow. "You're breaking up with me?"

I knew my usual Christmas luck. It was best to confirm things.

"Never!"

"Good," I said with a smile. I placed my head on his chest; I liked the sound of his heart next to my ear. "Love that."

"Love _you_." He kissed my head. "We need to be at my parents' house soon."

"You should be at your parents' now," I stated. They were going to get a surprise when he walked in with me today.

Edward let out a hearty laugh. "Poor Alice has to wait for her presents! My mom will be overjoyed with the present I'll be walking in with."

"What did you get her?"

"You." He chuckled again. "She's been dreaming of us getting together since we were toddlers."

I sat up. "How did I miss that?"

"Girl, you were oblivious to everything!" He pulled me back down to snuggle. "That's better. I can't wait for next Christmas."

"Why? Can't we get through this one first?" I asked. He flipped me over and kissed me hard.

"Next year you'll be my bride."

I giggled. "Whatever, dude, why don't you ravage me for now."

Edward Cullen aimed to please and performed spectacularly.

_December 24, 2014_

"I take Isabella Swan—" Edward said, standing in his tux.

I was the one wearing the white dress.

I guess Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You know those gifts that you shake and shake trying to figure out what's inside and you have no idea. Then, the morning comes and you're literally like … I had no idea what was in that box! Well, that's the feels for this one. The next story comes from - none other than - the fabulous ….**_

**Lolo84**

* * *

**Name****_: _**_Code of Christmas_

**Prereader: **_Layathomemom_

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rated: **_M_

**Summary: **A trip to the 'toy' store turns into so much more when Bella Swan gets a call from her best friend—A call saying that she saw her boyfriend, Edward, sneaking into a hotel. But what's he really up to? Two years ago, they broke the code of conduct. Now, Bella's breaking the Code of Christmas. But some surprises aren't worth the wait. Romance/Humor.

* * *

**A Code of Conduct Futuretake for the  
"What's in Santa's Sack" compilation. **

"I was thinking we should go to dinner _before _the office party," I say to Edward Cullen, my boyfriend of nearly two years, whom I admittedly adore more than life itself right now. "Dad is in the middle of one of his questionable cleanses. We might be up against nothing but vegetables and fiber bars tonight."

"Sure."

That 'sure' was so flat and distracted, I doubt he even heard what I said. I look up from ruffling through my dresser drawers to face him. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"So dinner?"

"Whatever you say."

"Want a blow job?"

"Uh huh."

_Busted_.

I grab the first thing my hand touches—which thankfully for him is a hairbrush and not something sharp or pointy—and chuck it in his general direction.

"What the hell, Bella?" His voice goes higher than mine.

"My sentiments exactly." I take a step forward, crossing my arms over my chest. "You haven't heard a word I said."

"Yes, I have." He raises one hand in the air defensively, as if preparing for another flying object. "And as soon as we come home from the party, I'm cashing in on that blow job."

Okay, so maybe he was listening. Still... "You seem distracted."

"I'm not." He shakes his head, and some of his coppery hair falls into his eyes. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Since when? I mean, like what?"

Smiling, he stands up from the bed and says, "I don't wanna bore you. I'm gonna go take a shower."

_Doesn't wanna bore me?_ Well, that's a load of horse manure if I'd ever heard it.

You see, Edward and I aren't good with boundaries. Actually, _I'm_ the one with boundary issues; he's merely learned to adapt to my ways. Anyway, my point is that we tell each other everything. Even the disgusting things no one should ever share with others—like issues with constipation, ear wax inspections, and my favorite topic, pap smears.

So when he says he has a lot on his mind, and chooses not to elaborate, I interpret that to mean he has secrets.

Secrets he's keeping from me, to be exact.

At the thought, my heart starts pounding, and I feel faint.

No me gusta,

This goes far beyond my need to know everything. Though, I will never deny the fact that I'm incredibly nosy. But when _you_ hear the word secrets, what do you think of?

Me? I think of LIES, DECEPTION, and BETRAYAL. And I'm _not_ talking about the movie.

Lost in my thoughts, I miss what else Edward says as he saunters off toward the bathroom stripping along the way.

Instead of checking him out like I normally would, my eyes flash to his phone sitting on the spot he just left.

I've never gone through it—well not since we've been together, at least. And I don't want to start now, but …

_Don't do it, Bella._

I pivot in place and look around, but I see no one and nothing.

Back to staring at the phone, I take a step forward. Then stop.

I can't.

I won't.

Nope.

Not worth it.

I trust him.

I do.

I trust him.

By the grace of God I find the strength to take a step walk away.

However, all that strength doesn't stop me from side eyeing his phone the entire ride to the party.

*C.O.C*

"What's going on with Edward? Why's he standing all the way over there away from us?" At Rosalie—one of my best friends—questions, I narrow my eyes at Edward from across the room.

"I don't know." _But that is a very good question. _

After a very awkward secret Santa gift exchange a couple years ago, Swan Inc.—my father's company that Edward and I work for—decided it would be best to give out gift cards to everyone.

The process isn't as fun as it used to be. The feeling of getting handed a gift card does not compare to tearing into a gift; I don't care how old you are. Some people still mean mug the shit of me at these parties, thinking it's all my fault. But it's not—I swear it!

There is absolutely no way for me to have known that the anal plug I was gifting would wind up in the hands of one of our senior executives wives. I thought it was for our friend, who coincidentally is also named Mary, or Mary-Alice to be exact name. Yes, it should have dawned on me as we all simply call her Alice. But you'll have to understand that were this ever brought to a jury, my defense would be solid. You see, at the time I was distracted with trying to get _and stay_ _in_ Edward's pants. And an anal plug isn't a bad gift, thank you very much. Also, everyone seems to have forgotten that Miss Mary didn't actually return the gift. She blushed, looked aghast, then promptly put it in her purse.

Anyway, we don't do _give_ exchanges anymore, right? So when I see Sheri, the pretty little blonde from legal, handing Edward a gift, my eye starts twitching.

"Whoa. You okay?"

I try and smile, but I know it comes out like I'm giving her stank face when her big, blue eyes widen and she starts backing away from me.

_Forget her, then!_

"Drink?" A waiter, who is passing by, asks.

"Yes!" I smile at him. He's now my new best friend since mine ditched me. Grabbing two glasses, I toast the air. "Don't mind if I do."

*C.O.C*

"Hey you." Edward finds me sulking in the corner a little while later. And by sulking I mean drinking, and flailing to myself to the beat of the music.

"Hey!" I fling my arms around him, casting a look over my shoulder at Sheri right before I shove my tongue down his throat.

I'm not horny. I'm trying to prove a point.

The point, of course, being he's mine. Back off.

Now, Sheri is happily a married woman with three kids and probably has no interest in my Edward. However, my current state of mind—see: inebriation—isn't letting me think that far.

"Damn." Edward pulls away, panting. Thankfully he doesn't call me out on my intoxicated display of affection. "I take it you're ready to go?" He rests his forehead against mine.

I nod. "I was born ready."

It's 30 minutes and five near accidents later, because I keep trying to maul Edward in the car, and we arrive back at the house.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horny and a little bloated." I reach for his belt buckle. "But definitely more horny."

"Do you want some water?"

Oh, he's referring to my drinking. "Nah, I'm just gonna throw it up in the morning, anyway. We're good. Come here."

Used to my nonexistent filter, talk of me being bloated and throwing up mid-hangover doesn't deter my man.

Together, we lean back into the middle of the bed; hands gripping and clawing at each other. The glazed look in his eyes tells me he's feeling the effects of what he drank earlier a lot more than he's letting on. The look also tells me tonight isn't going to be epic by any standards. That's okay, I'm pretty sure my body will be rejecting the alcohol a lot sooner than I predicted.

As a matter of fact ... "Oh, God." I smack a hand to my mouth and push him away. I make it to the bathroom just in time to ruin any plans we had of taking the one-way express train to Poundtown tonight.

*C.O.C*

_"Bella!"_

"Rosalie, I'm sorry I'm late," I huff into the phone, trying to balance all my shopping bags in one hand. It's a few days later now, and since Edward's still being weird and quiet, he sent me off Christmas shopping by myself. Not a good idea. Now, I'm almost an hour late meeting Rose for lunch. And if she hates anything, it's tardiness.

_"Where are you?"_

"I thought I had more time, so I made a pit stop at 'Toy's R Rough.' Would you believe I had to wrestle the last Rabbit 2000 and Muff Licker 300 combo pack out this old bat's hand? And the worst part is I think I've seen her at one of Grandma's Swans crochet parties. Shit got real, Rose. She was older than dirt but had the strength of Xena warrior princess." At the sound of dead air on the other line, I pause. I thought the story was kinda funny, but I guess not. "Why are you so quiet?"

_"Bella,"_ she says again. This time I can hear the sad undertone in her voice, and it makes me stop dead in the middle of the street.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Watch where you're going, bitch," some rude guy mutters as he walks by.

"Oh, go eat a fart!" I shout after him. What a jackass. "Hello?" I focus back on my conversation. "Rosalie, are you there?"

_"Yeah. Just … where are you?"_ she whispers now.

"I told you. I just left the vibe store. Why do you sound like that?"

_"How fast can you get to the Four Seasons downtown?"_

I pause before I answer, "It depends."

_"On what?"_

"On why you're asking me to meet you at a hotel in the middle of the day."

_"It's Edward. I … I overheard him telling someone he would meet them here today. I might have followed him."_

Wait a gosh darn minute. Did I hear right? "Wait. You followed my man, because you overheard a suspect conversation and you took it upon yourself to spy on him?"

"Yeah?"

This is why I love my friends—if it were her boyfriend, I'd probably follow first and ask questions later, as well. Luckily, as a group, we have that kind of relationship where we can appreciate the concern we have for each other and not feel resentment about it. "Don't leave. I'll be there as soon as I can."

When I get to the hotel, I'm slightly ashamed to admit that I'm not shocked when I see Rosalie waiting for me outside and dressed in all black spy gear. It's the least crazy thing we've done over the past two years since we became friends, and I don't bother questioning her.

"Okay." She approaches, looking left then right, then left again. "I followed him to the sixth floor, but I couldn't see who else was in there."

"What can you tell me?" She goes on to explain how he came into work to grab a few things, had _another_ conversation with pretty, perfect Sheri, then they left together. Suddenly, the racing heart and faint feeling is back. But, she said she couldn't see who else was in there. So maybe the last part is a coincidence. "Is he still here?"

"No." She shakes her head, continuing to look from side to side. "But I overheard him say he would be back later."

Trying to give him the benefit of the doubt—chalking all this up to a big misunderstanding—I call Edward to ask what he wants to do for dinner later. Not only doesn't he answer, but after a few calls back to back it starts ringing straight to voicemail. Meaning he turned off his phone.

"He'll be back later?" I look at Rosalie. She nods. "Then so will we."

*C.O.C*

"What are … why are you dressed like that?"

"What?" I look down at myself, confused at why she sounds so appalled. "You said we should wear all black."

"And the only all black thing you had was your Morticia Addams costume from Halloween?"

"The only _clean_ black thing I had, yes." But really is any of this important? Not as much as catching Edward in the act of cheating, I tell you that. I still can't believe it—my mind doesn't even want to process it. That _can't _be what's going on, here. But I want to know what he's up to.

"Forget the all black, then."

Well, that's no fun. "Wait! I have something else." Proud of myself, I run to my closet and fish through an old box of clothes. I hadn't had a chance to unpack since Edward and I got this place together a few months ago, but I remember something else I have. Pouring myself into a pair of black shorts, tank top and boots, I walk back to the living room feeling triumphant. "Better?"

"Worse. Maybe we should forget about the black."

"Fine." I sigh, relenting quickly. Maybe leather shorts, and boots aren't the best thing to where when trolling through a high class hotel, anyway. Two more outfit changes, and an awkward conversation about assless chaps later, and we're driving to the hotel.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asks. There's no way to answer that other than to shake my head no. "Have you tried calling him?"

"He's not answering."

"There's still a chance we're jumping to the wrong conclusions, you know? Maybe he's meeting a drug dealer or something. I'd want to keep something like that a secret too."

_The fuck? _

I look at her, showing concern not for what she said, but because she sounded so hopeful about it.

"Edward as a crackhead sounds better than Edward as a cheater?"

"Well." She shrugs. "At least you'd know he didn't betray you. Plus, as an addict all he'd have to do is go to rehab. There's no helping a guy who can't keep it in his pants, though."

In her own way, she's actually starting to make perfect sense. I start feeling torn as I volley back and forth between preferring the latter to be true.

When we pull up to the hotel, reality almost drop kicks me like a sneaky ninja. _What the hell am I doing here?_

"Rose." I clutch my stomach. "I can't—"

"If you're going to throw up please do it over there." She points to an ill placed set of bushes.

I shake my head and gasp in a breath. "I'm not going to throw up."

"Fart?"

"Rose!"

"What?" She glares and crosses her arms over her chest. "If you're not going to vomit and you don't have gas, then why are you clutching your stomach and stalling?" I stare at her, eyes pleading for her to be more sensitive to the situation. She understands and immediately her eyes soften. "Hey," she whispers and walks over to me. Throwing an arm around my shoulder, she continues speaking softly. "It's going to be okay. No matter what's waiting for you up there, just know that everything happens for a reason and that it was meant to be."

The sincerity of her words—one that doesn't fit our current predicament—seems to have its intended effect. I take another breath and snap out of it. I have no idea what's waiting for me up there—what Edward's doing.

I shouldn't even be here, I realize this, but I am and the damage is done. If I don't find out, the doubt will haunt me for the rest of the day and probably forever.

"Look!" I point to the window washer lift. It's time to focus on our current mission. "We can use that."

Rose looks up, then back at me, confused. "Umm … why?"

"How else would we see what's going on in his room?"

"First, we don't know he got a room with a window."

"Don't all hotel rooms have windows—"

"_And _we don't know this lift would lead us straight to his room if he did."

I'm not really appreciating the attitude. "Well, than what do you suggest? Since you seem to know everything?"

"We knock on the door," she says simply. "If Edward answers, we push past him and see what's going on. If some whore answers, we punch and kick first then ask questions later."

Shaking my head, I amend the plan. "No, if there's some whore in there, we kick and punch Edward then ask questions later. She—whoever she is—has nothing to do with this. Unless it's someone I know, then …" A deep frown mars Rosalie's pretty features. She knows where my mind just went, and I know she wants to comfort me, but this isn't the time. My ex is old news. "It was just an example."

"Bella, maybe I should tell you—"

"It can wait. Let's go."

Following Rose's lead, we rush through the lobby with a one tracked mind to get to the sixth floor. When we get to the door she saw him going in, I stop and growl. "Room 6969, really? He even got a skanky room number. Edward!" I pound on the door. "I know you're in there open up."

He does, and when I see a wide smile on his face I almost lose it.

"Hey, baby!"

"Expecting me?" I barge in, looking around. I'm a mix between elated and disappointed when I see no one else.

"Actually, yes," Edward grumbles. "But why'd you guys take so long?"

_Huh?"_

When I look back, both he and Rose have wide matching smiles on their faces. Edward, though, looks slightly confused. As I survey the room, not only is there no one else around, the bed is still perfectly made, there's a bottle of wine on the table, and in the corner of the room—sitting on a chair—is my overnight bag.

"What the …"

"You see." Rose steps forward, grinning. "Edward asked me to help plan a surprise. My job was to get you here."

"By implying that Edward was cheating on me?"

Next to her, Edward's jaw drops.

"Well, no … I couldn't think of how to do it actually. But then I thought I still owed you payback for thinking I was one of Edward's sister wives when we first met." She scrunches up her nose.

"Are you crazy?" Jesus effing Christ. You ask a girl, one time, if she's involved in an orgy style relationship and you can't catch a break. "That was two years ago!"

"I know, but it's the first chance I got. You're not that easy to trick, you know_." Could have fooled me._ She sure didn't have to try hard to trick me into believing this fuckery. "Anyway, have fun kiddos. Feel free to practice making me an auntie." With a wave of her fingers, Rose prances away like she doesn't have a care in the world and shuts the door slightly behind her.

For a minute, I gawk at it, wondering how I didn't know _something_ was up. But Edward clearing his throat snaps me out of it. Sheepish, I turn to look at him and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hi."

"Hi." Edward walks up to me and wraps his arm low on waist. "So ... surprise?" There's a playful smile on his face, but his eyes tell a different story. He's pissed.

"Edward, I —"

"You thought I was here with someone else?"

"That's—" Not what I was going to say, but I can't deny the truth. "I'm sorry."

"I thought, I don't know, but don't you trust me?" He's not pissed anymore. Well, he is. But behind the fire in his green eyes, I still manage to see how I've completely shattered him.

"Edward." I frown. "Of course I trust you."

"Then why were you quick to believe and assume that? I just could have easily been meeting with my crack dealer or something." It does not escape me that this possible drug addiction has come up in conversation twice today. Suspicious, I start looking around for traces of white powder. "Bella!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" My arms flail. "But what do you want from me? What do you expect from me? I _know_ how annoying I am, Edward. Trust me, I've been weird for almost three decades. I'm not getting any more normal as the days pass."

"I've never—"

"And, if I were you, I would have smothered me in my sleep ages ago." My snores are loud enough wake _me_ up on occasion. "And as much as I love you, which by normal standards borders on infatuation, I still really hate giving you head. You're too big for my little jaw, and really how much cum can one person produce? Why _shouldn't_ I assume that sooner or later you wouldn't go looking for someone who doesn't buy anal plugs and lube for executive wives, doesn't snore like a lumberjack, and can suck you up better than Kim K? "

In a huff and cough combo, Edward clears his throat. "Wow."

"I know." I nod. "She guzzles like the best of them, huh?"

"I meant ... wow. I didn't think you really saw us like that. That you thought so little of me, like that."

_Think little of him? Say what?_

"I don't think little of you."

"No? So thinking I'd leave you to go find someone who can suck my dick like a pro is your way of thinking highly of me?"

Belatedly, I realize I should have stopped talking the minute I walked into the room.

"Umm, well—"

"Bella..." my face is cradled in his hands before I register his movements. "I love you. For two years I've done nothing but love you. Do you think I'd do to you what Riley did?"

I guess I didn't realize until now that I truly had been waiting for the other shoe to drop on my almost perfect relationship. "It's not that..."

"Is it that. It's exactly that, and I have to go."

"Go?"

"I just need to go for a walk—rethink some things. I'll be back."

I don't want to let him go, obviously. And I consider throwing myself at his feet and holding on for dear life, but I don't do it.

Instead, in a soft whisper, I ask, "When will you be back?"

"Just in a little while. I promise"

Once he's out of the room, I lean back against the wall, sigh, and think about everything that lead us to this exact moment.

Edward and I met, like he said, a little over two years ago.

That first day at Swan Inc., I had been hung over, bleeding from my nose, and sulking in the realization that my life and current relationship were going nowhere when I saw an angel of a man staring back at me.

The first few months were definitely a cat and mouse game. Though, the reality is that I made it a lot more difficult than it need to be. I played games—a lot of them. Not the malicious kind. I never once toyed with his heart and feelings, but I pulled out some embarrassing and unnecessary stops to get his attention.

We weren't even supposed to date. It was against the Code of Conduct. And as the bosses daughter I was that much more off limits. I didn't care. I was hooked the minute I heard his laugh. It made me smile. It did ... other things to me as well. It still does.

When I found out my ex, Riley, had been banging my best friend, that laugh—Edward's laugh when he tried to lift my spirits—is what stopped my from having a breakdown. It's also what stopped me from committing a double murder, but that's another story for another day.

He loved me, and has continued to love me, despite my quirks. He's never done _anything_ to make me doubt him.

A part of me didn't, but some part did enough for me to follow along with the charade.

Deciding I can't be too mad at Rose for as much as I love her she's never been the brightest bulb in the shed, I figure it's best to lean toward my other voice of reason and seek out my cell phone.

_"Already,"_ A bright voice chirps into the phone. _"I didn't think you'd be calling me until morning."_

"Alice? It's me, Bella."

_"I know!"_

I purse my lips. "Why were you expecting my call in the morning?"

_"Well, because … wait. Why do you sound like that?"_

"You mean why do I sound like I barged into the Four Seasons because I thought Edward might be in here with someone else?"

_"You're shitting me, right?"_

"Sadly, I'm not."

In only a way Alice can, she walks me through my thoughts. Not just from a couple hours ago and today, but through the entirety of mine and Edward's relationship.

When our conversation comes to an end, she lets out one last annoyed sigh. _"And, Bella, really. We'll talk about this later, but if you really think about it, all the signs of what's really going on are right in front of you."_

"I take it I'm supposed to understand?"

_"Yes. Sheri, Edward's recent bought with silence, even the hotel—it's all connected. Think about it, fix it, and then call me in the morning. If you need me, I'll be at Rosalie's having a nice talk with her."_

With that, we disconnect and I take a look around the room again. Only this time, I _really _take a look around. This isn't just any old room, this is a suite. A suite Edward clearly got for us to share tonight. There are several bouquets of flowers set around the room. My eyes, glance back to the wine and I see a small bottle of champagne what went unnoticed before.

I shudder. I hate champagne—always have. But I'd always made a deal with Edward that I would drink some, for him and only him, on the day we got engaged and the day we got married.

Which means …

My eyes widen and I find myself clutching my stomach again. Except now, instead of feeling nerves gnawing their way through my belly, it feels like a fleet of butterflies are at war.

I don't have time to sit around letting myself feel as stupid as I should.

Now, with a good idea of what Edward has planned, or at least what he _had planned _before I ruined it, I get to work.

The bouquets of flowers get ripped to shreds and sprinkled all over the room. In my bag, I find an outfit meant for tomorrow, and I smirk. Edward didn't pack me clothes to sleep in which means he'd planned on having me naked all night.

As you wish.

I strip down to nothing, then I survey the room and nod, proud.

Then I wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

And just as I'm on the verge of panicking, I hear the beep of the card sliding in the door, and the chains rattling.

When Edward sees me standing there, wearing nothing but a smile, his dilemma is written all over his face. Sighing, he crosses an arm over his chest. "The 'Naked Man' won't get you out of this."

"I know." I nod then take a step forward and drop to my knees. "But maybe this will." He's confused, and I get it. Just an hour ago I told him giving him head wasn't on my list of favorite things to do. Yet, her eI am assuming the position. I reach for his hands and he gives them to me cautiously. "I love you," I start and I have to fight to keep my emotions in check. "And I trust you with my life. This, tonight and my doubts were all a fluke. I know some damage has been done, though and I'm sorry for that. But if you give me the chance, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. All you have to do is say you'll marry me. And mean it of course, but ..."

When he frowns and slips his hands from mine, the tears form quickly. _Had I messed up that bad?_ I don't even have enough pride to get up of the floor so I have no idea what he's doing. Seconds later, though it feels like hours, Edward is back to standing front of me and demanding that I get up off the floor.

"You ruined _everything_ that I had planned tonight." I nod, accepting the reprimand, letting him get it out. "But—" he drops to a knee. I frown.

I know I'm naked. He has all kinds of easy access right now. But is it really the time? "Edward."

"I don't think you don't trust me." He steadies himself with a hand on my thigh. "Tonight was … like you said, I want to believe it was a fluke. You got scared—you thought the worst. It hurt, I can't lie. But I left to give you some time, to give you a moment. This way, you'd have some time to think, and maybe realize just how much you love me. Just how much you want to be with me." Shaking his head, he lifts his hands. I hadn't realized he had something in them. "If I give you a chance to spend the rest of your life making it up to me, do you promise to let me spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me?"

I can't find the words to show him my answer is a resounding HELL YES! So as I damn near choke on happy sobs, I nod, and thrust my shaking hand out to him.

"Yeah?" His wide, relieved smile and the whooshing breath I hear from him show me he was actually worried about my answer.

_Silly man_.

After my ring is slid perfectly in place, I help him up. Once he's standing and steady, I attack him.

With my lips!

I love yous are mumbled between kisses, and smiles exchanged as we paw at each other and tumble onto the bed.

"I'm sorry about—" I start, feeling like I need to get at least one more apology in. But I'm cut off by his thrusting his tongue in my throat and bucking against me.

His hands slide up my thigh, nails digging in my skin along the way, as he makes his way to cup my ass. My feet kick and shove his pants down. When I succeed and start pushing him out of my way to reach for the mother land, Edward chuckles and puts a hand on mine.

"Later," he whispers, guiding me back down with a hand to my shoulder. His hands don't leave me, and I lie down—whimpering, and writhing—as he trails his fingers across my collar bone, my chest, and lower to my stomach. His hand stops roaming at the curve where my thighs and hips meet. With a squeeze of my skin, he signals what he wants and I widen my legs for him.

He doesn't ask—he doesn't take his time as he rams himself inside me without warning. "Oh!"

"This is yours, Bella." He thrust deep. "All these doubts … get them out of your head. I love you," he grunts into my mouth, smothering me with more kisses. "I've loved you since the day you breezed through that office acting like you own the place." He's lying. He hated me and the crazy way I acted, but that's okay.

Even today, all the shenanigans have led us here, and I wouldn't change anything about it.

Code of Conduct be damned.

* * *

**_Ya know, there's just something about future takes that makes you all warm and fuzzy like hot chocolate flavored with some Baileys! Thank you so much, Lo for your amazing work and for donating this future take! You're a gem, darling! Loves and hugs!_**

**-Tina and Amy **


	7. Chapter 7

_**We hope everyone had a fantastic weekend! Next up from the Sack is a story by a wonderful author as well as a person! We were super excited to know she threw something together for the tinkle in Santa's Sack! So, without further ado … This story comes from ...**_

**Kitchmill**

* * *

**Title: **_Scrooge_

**Name: **_kitchmill_

**Beta/pre-readers: **_beachcomberlc_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight or these characters. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Rated: **_T_

**Summary:** _Ever the Scrooge, Edward Cullen has no interest in celebrating Christmas. Will his attitude change when he finds a young woman down on her luck?_

* * *

**_Scrooge_**

_Bah humbug_.

I should just wear a sign that says that so people will stop wishing me a Merry Christmas. That's the third time today, and I have to bite my tongue each time it happens to keep from coming back with a sarcastic retort. Things like "what's so merry about it?" or "I'm an atheist," even though I'm not, go through my mind.

I don't even remember liking the holiday much as a kid. My parents were never around, so there wasn't much point in celebrating with the nanny and the cook. The house was decorated every year, but that was only because Mother thought she had someone to impress. There were never any personal touches in the house, only decorations that were approved by some high-priced interior designer.

One year I actually gave Mother a homemade ornament and asked her to hang it on the tree. She laughed and patted my cheek. "That just wouldn't go with the rest of the ornaments," she said. I never saw that ornament again.

Then, three years ago my brother Emmett passed away from cancer on Christmas Day. If I didn't have a reason to dismiss the holiday before, I certainly did then. Emmett was the only family member that I actually cared about, and who also cared about me.

I treat it like any other day now. The only difference is that my takeout meal that day consists of Chinese food since those are the only restaurants open whereas I try to vary my takeout meals every other day of the year.

I pull my coat tighter around my neck as I walk down the street from my center city Philadelphia office to my brownstone in Rittenhouse Square. I was the last one out of the office tonight, not that that's atypical, but the office emptied earlier than usual today since it's Christmas Eve. The streets are mostly empty already with many people at holiday parties or celebrating with family.

I'm not a complete jerk. I did authorize a company holiday party last weekend—not that I attended. The employees of Cullen Corp know better than to expect me to show up.

I hurry my steps up as I continue walking up 18th Street in the dark. Normally I have a driver take me to and from the office, but once again, I am a nice guy and gave him the night off. I can see the edge of the park up ahead, and I'll cut through it to get home quicker than walking around. There is a six-pack of Heineken with my name on it, and I can already taste the pizza that I'll order later on.

Even with street lamps scattered throughout, the park is dark at six o'clock this time of year. It's also quiet. I enjoy coming here with a cup of coffee and the business section of the newspaper when I'm not working. There are always people milling about or jogging through, but no one ever bothers me.

I'm about halfway through the park and about to cut down the path that will take me to 19th Street when I hear a muffled cry. I stop in my tracks, but the noise also stops. I hold my breath while waiting to hear something more, and let it out when I come to the conclusion that it was just my imagination.

Just as I'm about to walk away, I hear a sniffle coming from my left. This time, I'm sure it wasn't in my head. Looking in that direction, all I see are trees and the benches along the path. It's too dark to see beyond that.

After another sniffle that's followed by a gasping breath, I know I have to go investigate. As much as I want to be home and alone tonight, if someone's hurt I can't just leave them here.

I step off the path and head toward the area where I heard the noise coming from.

"Hello?" I call out. "Is someone there?"

I hear another gasp and the rustle of branches ahead of me and to the left, so I follow the sound once again. "Are you hurt?" I ask this time.

I keep walking until I hear a timid female voice respond. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I take quiet steps until I see the edge of an arm wrapped around a jean-clad leg peeking out from behind a bush. "If you were fine you wouldn't be crying in the bushes," I say gently as I approach the woman and crouch down next to her.

She gasps and looks away quickly so all I can see is long, brown hair hiding her face as she frantically wipes at her eyes. "I'm okay," she says with another sniffle. Her breath swirls around her head in the crisp air. "Just wanted to be alone for a little while."

Ignoring the dirt that will get on my expensive suit pants, I sit down next to her. "Rittenhouse Square may be a nice section of the city, but it's no place to be hiding in the bushes at night."

"You think I don't know that?" she retorts, turning to face me with an angry glare. The woman wipes under her eyes again. "Believe me, if I had somewhere else to be, I'd be there."

I blink a few times trying to process her words as I look her over as much as I can in the dim light shining from the path behind me. Her clothes are casual but clean and her jacket looks to be in good condition. Surely this woman isn't homeless, although there are plenty of homeless people in the city. Regardless, it's supposed to snow tonight and it's already too cold to stay out here for any length of time.

I sigh as I realize what I'm about to do goes against my better judgment. "Listen, the cops patrol this park every hour or so and they won't let you stay here. Is there somewhere I can take you? A friend's house maybe? My car is only a few blocks away."

"I told you, I don't have anywhere to go. Don't worry about me. When the cops kick me out I'll just move on to another place."

"You'll freeze out here," I counter. "You can't seriously be considering staying outside all night."

"I said I'll be fine," she barks. "Just go back to your family and forget you ever saw me."

My gloved hand rakes through my hair. I don't think I've ever met a more stubborn woman, and I haven't even properly met her yet. "Just …" I sigh again. "Come back to my house with me. You can at least warm up and wait for the snow to pass."

A dry chuckle escapes her. "Yeah, right. You're probably some serial killer who prays on innocent women."

I roll my eyes. "Do I look like a serial killer?" I wave a hand over my Armani suit and overcoat.

"Ted Bundy didn't look like a serial killer either," she retorts with narrowed eyes.

"Look, I was only trying to help, but I know when to cut my losses." I reach into my coat and pull out a business card. "My name and cell phone number are on there if you change your mind," I say, handing her the card. She takes it with shaky fingers.

Shaking my head, I stand up and brush the dirt from my pants and coat. With one last look at the woman, I turn and head back to the path that will take me to my empty house. Just as my right foot steps onto the path, I hear her call out and I freeze.

"Wait! Um … Mr. Cullen," she says as she hurries behind me.

I turn around and offer her a smile. "It's Edward."

"Bella," she says shyly. "Um, I don't want to intrude on your family time, but if you have somewhere I could warm up for a little bit, I'd appreciate it."

"I was planning to be alone tonight, so you're not intruding on anything."

"Alone on Christmas Eve?" She looks at me as if that's a foreign concept, so I just raise an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, uh … I guess that was my plan too."

In the light of the street lamp, I can now see that she looks clean and put together, not at all like the bums one would typically find on the streets of Philadelphia. In fact, I'd even go so far as to say she's beautiful, despite her red-rimmed eyes and pink nose.

"Come on," I tell her. "My house is only a few blocks away."

We walk side by side in silence for the few minutes it takes to get to my house. I cast quick glances at Bella and see her biting her lip occasionally as she looks around at the historic houses in the neighborhood.

"This is me," I say as I walk up the marble steps to the front door.

Bella looks around as I unlock it. "No Christmas lights?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas," I say sharply, throwing the door open and stepping inside. A moment later she hasn't moved from the front step. "Are you coming?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry." She steps into the foyer. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine." I wave her off as I drop my keys into the bowl by the door. "Just don't expect Christmas carols or Christmas cookies here." I take off my overcoat and hang it in the closet then turn to help Bella out of her coat. She drops a backpack on the floor. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to order a pizza. Is pepperoni okay?"

She blinks up at me and for the first time I realize how small she is. She must be a good foot below my six foot two frame.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just warm up and maybe wait out the snow, and then I'll be out of your way."

"Don't be silly, Bella. It's just pizza."

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Pepperoni is fine then."

I step into the living room and flip the switch for the gas fireplace. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I tell her and then make my way into the kitchen to find the takeout menu for my favorite pizza place. Once the order is placed, I run upstairs and take off my suit, tossing it haphazardly over the chaise in my bedroom. I quickly pull on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

A few minutes later I make my way back to the living room where I find Bella looking at the few pictures I have on the bookshelf. "That's my brother, Emmett."

She jumps at the sound of my voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosey."

I shrug it off and hold up one of the beers in my hand. At her nod, I walk over to her but snatch it back just before she can grasp it. "Are you twenty-one?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow. She looks young but has a maturity about her so it's difficult to tell.

"Yes, actually. I just turned twenty-one in September. Would you like to see my license?" Her smirk gives away her attitude.

"I trust you," I comment with a nod, holding out the beer to her again.

"I don't know why," she says. She holds up her beer and I tap mine against it.

"Neither do I." There's something about her that tells me she's not here to steal from me or take advantage of me. I can't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it's the way she's dressed or the way she holds herself confidently even though thirty minutes ago she was in a park with nowhere to go. Whatever it is, I don't think I'll regret offering her help.

I wave her over to the couch where we take seats at opposite ends. "You live here alone?" she asks.

"Ah, yes. I do."

"No wife—" she nods toward my empty left hand "—or girlfriend?"

"No wife," I acknowledge. "And I haven't had much time for a girlfriend lately."

She nods and sips her beer.

"How about you?" I question. "No family or boyfriend to go home to for the holiday?"

She looks down and squirms a bit. "No. No one to go home to," she murmurs.

"I don't mean to pry, but I have to ask … you don't look like the type to spend the night in an empty park, Bella. Do you have somewhere to go tomorrow?"

She swallows hard before answering, still looking down and tracing the pattern of the couch with her finger. "Not until the second."

"Of January?" I shout, causing her to jump. I lower my voice. "I'm sorry. Please tell me you weren't planning to spend the week on the streets."

"I hadn't exactly gotten as far as a plan," she says with a huff. "Everything just happened so quickly. One minute I was finishing my exams and the next I was locked out of the dorm with nowhere to go."

"There has to be some other way. Isn't there someone you can call? Family or friends, or maybe someone at the school?"

She looks up at me with watery eyes. "Don't you think I would have called them already if there was someone I could call? I certainly didn't choose this!" Dropping her beer bottle on the coffee table, she stands up and storms across the room, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I put my beer down and cross the room to her. She startles slightly as I place my hand on her shoulder but doesn't shrug it off. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. Why don't you tell me what happened so we can figure out if there's something that can be done. I have a lot of contacts in this city. If there's any way I can help, I will."

She turns and shakes her head. "You've already been kind enough. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you don't need to be brought in to my problems."

"Bella …" I tug on her hand and pull her back to the sofa. "All businesses are closed for a holiday that I don't like to celebrate. I've got nothing to do for the next few days anyway, so let me help."

She swipes at a lone tear as she sits down, putting her elbows on her knees as she drops her hands between them. "I wouldn't even know where to start," she says with a shake of her head.

The doorbell rings, interrupting whatever she was about to tell me. "Let me grab the pizza. The den is down the hall to the right. I'll bring everything in there in a minute."

With a nod, Bella heads to the den while I go to the door. I tip the delivery boy well as I collect our meager Christmas Eve dinner and then stop in the kitchen to grab some plates. Bella is on the couch when I enter the den. I place the pizza and plates on the coffee table.

"Help yourself," I offer. "Music okay? I prefer to stay away from TV with all of the holiday shows on."

"That's fine," she responds, opening the pizza box and putting a slice on each of our plates while I step over to the stereo and turn it on for some background noise.

We eat in silence and sip our beers for a few minutes. When I notice Bella only picking at what's left on her plate, I decide I can start up our previous conversation. "So, why don't you tell me what led you to Rittenhouse Square?"

She sighs and puts her plate on the table. After kicking off her shoes, she turns on the couch to face me with her feet tucked up under her. "It's a pretty long story. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I've got nowhere to be." I give her a reassuring smile.

"I guess everything started with my dad's stroke over the summer. I'm from a tiny town in Washington called Forks, but I've been attending Drexel University on a scholarship. I was home for the summer so I was able to help my dad out, but when it was time for school to start up he insisted I come back here. I had to hire a nurse to take care of him." She picks at a thread on her jeans and doesn't look at me while she speaks, her voice devoid of any emotion, as if she's telling someone else's story.

"Of course, money was tight and I was worried about him when I came back. I guess I didn't realize that my grades were slipping. Then he passed away at the end of November. I went home for the funeral and had to meet with a lawyer because his estate was all messed up with so many medical bills. I thought the lawyer was taking care of everything, but a few days ago I found out that things had gotten worse instead of better.

"I went to buy a ticket to fly home but my bank account was frozen because my father's name is also on it. As much as that sucked, I figured I could wait it out and buy a ticket as soon as the lawyer could unfreeze it. What I didn't think about is that the dorms closed for the holiday as of this afternoon."

My eyebrows shoot up higher and higher as I listen to everything that's happened to her recently.

"To make matters worse, my advisor called me in today and told me that with the results of my finals I lost my scholarship. So, I was locked out of the dorm _and_ I have to go back on January second to collect my belongings, unless I can come up with the money for my final semester of tuition by that time."

She wipes the tears from her face once again and I hand her a napkin.

"Thank you," she says with a sniffle, wiping her face with the napkin. "I just started walking when I left my advisor's office. I'm not even sure how I ended up in Rittenhouse Square, but once I was alone I just started falling apart. I really didn't have any idea of where to go or what to do when you walked by. I still don't." She shrugs and looks up at me with a humorless smile.

My mind is running in a thousand different directions after hearing this poor woman's story. None of this is any fault of her own; it's just horrible circumstances. It is even understandable that someone's grades would slip while dealing with an ill parent and then their death on top of it.

As much as I fight against everything that has to do with the Christmas holiday, I do realize that I'm in a unique position—the position to give. I live a solitary life by choice, but that doesn't mean I can't assist a person in need.

Bella must mistake my stunned silence for something else because she quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to burden anyone else with my problems. I'm sure I'll find a way out of this mess. Maybe I could just use your computer to look up a shelter in the area and then I'll get out of your way." She starts to stand from the couch.

"No."

She freezes momentarily before jumping into action and putting her shoes back on. "That's okay. I'm sure I'll be able to find somewhere on my own. Thanks anyway."

"No, Bella," I say again, shaking my head. I put my hand on her arm to stop her. "I meant no to you going to a shelter."

She looks at me with a question in her eyes.

"There's no need for you to go anywhere. Look around … I have a huge, empty house. You can stay here." My words surprise even me, but I mean them. Despite our lack of parental affection growing up, Emmett was the most giving person I knew. He'd kick my ass if he knew I was in a position to help someone and turned them away. As much as I hate this holiday because it's a reminder of what I lost, I can at least honor his memory by helping out someone who is down on their luck.

"Edward, I appreciate your offer but I can't accept it."

"Please, Bella. All of the city shelters will be overrun this time of year, so your chances of finding someplace with a bed are already slim. Besides, I'd feel horrible sending you to one of those places. I have two extra bedrooms upstairs that never get used. And, well … you could keep me company tomorrow and keep my mind off the holiday. You'd actually be doing me a favor."

She looks at me with furrowed brows before slowly sitting down. "Why do you want to keep your mind off the holiday?"

"Tell me you'll stay and I'll tell you the reason." I don't know why I'm desperate for her to stay with me, but at this point I'm willing to beg if it comes to that.

After staring at me for a minute longer, she nods once. "If you're sure …"

"I'm sure."

We sit in silence for another minute before Bella breaks it. "Okay, so why do you not like to celebrate Christmas?"

I clear my throat and turn on the couch, kicking my feet up on the coffee table. "It's, uh … it's never been a big deal to me or my family," I start with a shrug.

"Even when you were a kid?"

"Especially when I was a kid," I confirm. "My parents weren't around much. My brother and I were pretty much raised by the nanny. My father is a doctor at CHOP and we barely saw him. My mother, although technically a stay at home mom, was always involved in one women's group or another."

"They didn't make time for celebrating Christmas with you?" she asks.

I quirk an eyebrow in her direction. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry," she says, looking properly chastised.

"Mother would have the house professionally decorated for the holiday, so there were never any personal touches, not even inside the house. Most of the time off that my father would take would be spent going to galas and holiday balls, wherever Mother deemed his appearance necessary. We never saw them on Christmas Eve, and although they'd be home on Christmas Day, there wasn't much to it.

"Sure, there were plenty of presents under the tree, but they would be exactly what Emmett and I put on our lists. Nothing with any thought put into it. We'd have dinner together—dinner that the cook would prepare—and then we'd all go our separate ways.

"As a teenager I didn't see much point to the holiday. My parents made it feel like more of a duty than anything else, so Emmett and I finally just told them to stop bothering." I take a deep breath and let it out through my lips. "Then my brother got sick. Of course my father sent him to all the best specialists, but after living for six years with Hodgkin Lymphoma, he passed away three years ago … on Christmas Day."

"Oh, Edward." Bella's hand on my arm leaves me feeling a warmth throughout my body. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

I shrug it off. "It's no worse than what you went through with your father, which I'm sorry to hear as well. Is your mother around? You didn't mention her."

She sits back in her corner of the couch, and I feel the loss of her hand on me immensely. "No, she's not around. I haven't spoken to her in years. I doubt she even knows I've been in Philly for the last three years, let alone that Dad died."

"Well, we're quite a pair, aren't we?"

Bella gives a little chuckle. "Yeah, we could probably exchange sob stories all night. I think we need to lighten the mood up around here."

"That sounds like a great idea," I agree. "How about I get us some more beer and you pick out a movie?" I gesture toward the entertainment center where my extensive movie collection resides. At least I know she won't pick a holiday flick considering I don't own any.

When I get back to the den, Bella has _History of the World: Part 1_ in her hand. "I thought we could use a comedy," she says, exchanging the DVD case for her fresh beer.

"You're a Mel Brooks fan?"

"Yeah, my dad and I used to watch his movies all the time. I hated watching sports, and that was the one thing we could agree on."

"Well then, it looks like we could be occupied until the new year. I think I have all of his movies."

I turn off the music and put the disc into the Blu-Ray player, turning on the surround sound and lowering the lights. Bella returns to her spot on the couch while I grab a blanket from the drawer of the entertainment center.

"Care to share?" I offer, holding up the blanket.

"Sure, thanks."

I take a seat closer to her this time and open the blanket, spreading it across both our laps before I pick up the remote and press play. As expected, the movie has us both laughing and quoting lines together before long.

About halfway through, I look over and see Bella with a real smile on her face, something I hadn't seen before now. I take in her appearance and realize she's actually a very beautiful woman. Her brown hair is long and wavy, framing her heart-shaped face perfectly. She has expressive brown eyes that smile along with her lips, which are full and plump. Her frame is petite yet curvy, and her clothes offer just a hint of what lies underneath.

She catches me staring but continues to smile, so I lift my arm and offer her a place to rest. Her smile widens before she leans over and places her head on my shoulder. Something about her feels so right, so natural as she lays up against me. I've never been one to cuddle, but then again I've never had much opportunity. Most of my relationships have been over before they started, and it's not an exaggeration when I say I haven't had time for a girlfriend lately.

I've been so focused on getting my company up and running that everything else has fallen by the wayside. It's true that I could easily step back some now that I have the right people in place and things are running smoothly. I have never had a reason to work any less though.

"Could you _please_ step on the same foot at the same time? My tits are falling off!" Bella quotes with the movie. We both laugh at Madeline Kahn's character, and Bella's body rubs against mine with the vibrations of our laughter. I wrap my arm around her a little tighter. She turns her head and looks to me with a smile a mile wide.

There's something about causing this woman to smile that makes me feel like the Grinch when his heart expanded three sizes. For the last hour, I even forgot that tomorrow is my least favorite day of the year.

We follow that movie with _Spaceballs_ and more laughs before realizing how late it's gotten.

"I'm sure I have an extra toothbrush around here somewhere," I tell her as I lead her into one of the guest bedrooms. "The bathroom is just across the hall, and there are towels in the linen closet if you want to shower or anything."

When I look over at her, she's fidgeting with her fingers and shuffling her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I, um … I don't have any clothes to change into."

"Oh," I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm sure I can find something for you to wear to sleep. Hang on."

I run across the hall to my bedroom and rifle through a few drawers until I find a pair of sweatpants and an undershirt and then head into my bathroom to find a new toothbrush. "Here," I offer when I get back to the guest bedroom. "They'll be a little big, but it's better than sleeping in your jeans."

She takes everything from my hands with a sad look on her face. "Thank you, Edward, for everything. You really didn't have to do this. I'll find a way to pay you back for your hospitality once I get my mess cleaned up."

"Nonsense, Bella. You've already made tonight much more bearable than it would have been if I were alone. I should be thanking you."

She shakes her head but shrugs. "I'm glad I could help, I guess."

Without thought, I pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head. "Get some sleep. I'll be in my room if you need anything," I say as I release her. "If you're up before me in the morning, help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen."

I turn and leave her room, walking the short distance across the hallway to mine before collapsing on my bed. This has been such an odd day for me and I don't have a clue what to make of it. As miserable as I was when I woke up this morning knowing what lay ahead, somehow now I feel lighter and more relaxed. Dare I say I actually enjoyed myself tonight?

With that thought, I get myself ready for bed and crawl under the covers. It doesn't take long for me to drift off to sleep while my mind replays the most beautiful laughter I've ever heard.

I wake the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee drifting into my bedroom. Confusion momentarily sets in since I didn't set the coffee pot last night knowing I wouldn't be getting up for work this morning. But then I remember—Bella.

I jump out of bed and go through my morning routine as fast as possible, not sure why I'm so anxious to get downstairs. As I approach the kitchen I hear music playing, and when I turn the corner I see the back of Bella as she sways her hips to the beat while standing over the stove.

I'm suddenly dumbstruck watching her body move. Although she's wearing clothing that's much too large for her, there's a seductiveness to her movements that causes my dick to twitch. The domesticity of the act while she wears my clothes only adds to the allure. My undershirt is tied in a knot on her right hip, allowing a sliver of skin to peek through above where my sweatpants are rolled and resting low. My cock jumps again as I look at the creamy skin.

Jesus, I need to get laid.

It's too bad I've never been one for casual sex. The act itself is great—no guy in his right mind would deny that—but I don't enjoy it as much when there are no emotions involved.

I need to break this train of thought immediately before I pitch a tent in my sweats. The semi I'm sporting right now is bad enough.

I shake my head and then clear my throat, startling Bella in the process. She jumps and spins around, her hand coming up to rest on her chest when she sees me in the doorway.

"You scared me," she says, breathless.

"Sorry about that."

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't. But you didn't have to do all of this," I tell her, waving to the pile of pancakes and the already set table.

She shrugs and turns back to the stove. "It's the least I could do. You didn't have much to choose from, but I hope you like banana pancakes."

"You made these from scratch?" I know I didn't have any pancake mix in the house.

She slides the last pancake off the griddle and adds it to the stack before placing the spatula in the sink and taking the plate to the table. "Yeah, you had all the basic ingredients so …" She trails off and shrugs again.

"It looks delicious. Thank you." I head over to the cabinet and grab a mug, gesturing to Bella to see if she wants coffee. At her nod, I take out a second mug and fill them both before bringing them to the table. "Milk?"

"Please."

I get the milk from the refrigerator while Bella puts some pancakes on each of our plates. Before long, we're both digging in and I'm humming my appreciation. "This is delicious, Bella. I can't even remember the last time I had a home cooked breakfast."

She smiles at me. "I'm glad you like it. If you had more food here, I'd cook dinner tonight. I like cooking but obviously can't do much of that in the dorm." Her expression falls at the end of her statement, no doubt a result of her precarious situation for next semester.

I watch her eyes drop to her plate, but instead of eating another bite she pushes the food around. My chest begins to ache as I think about the issues she has to deal with. If anyone has reason to be bitter right now it's Bella, yet here she is trying to be as happy as possible with the hand she's been dealt.

I don't understand why I feel so protective of this young woman. There's something inside of me that doesn't want to see her in pain, and if I'm honest with myself, I crave her smiles. The next words are out of my mouth before I even have time to consider them.

"What if I gave you the money for your last semester of tuition?"

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "What?"

I drop my fork to the plate and sit back in the chair. "It's not like I can't afford it."

"No. Absolutely not. You've been very kind and I appreciate your hospitality, but I'm not going to let anyone clean up my mess." Her words are final and she pushes back from the table, her chair screeching across the hardwood floor. Before I know what's happening she has stormed out of the room.

I let out a breath through puffed cheeks. That definitely didn't go over well. I still can't wrap my head around my need to help her, but I want to find a way to do it anyway.

Giving her some time to cool off, I finish eating the delicious pancakes and clean up the kitchen. There's not much to do because Bella must have cleaned as she worked. Once the plates are in the dishwasher and the griddle is wiped down, I top off Bella's coffee and my own then head upstairs.

With both mugs secure in one hand, I knock on her door gently. "Bella? Can I come in for a minute?"

A moment later, the door opens and I see a red-eyed version of the beautiful woman I've come to know. She's still beautiful, but I sigh as I realize I'm the cause of her latest tears.

I step into the room and hand her the coffee and then take a seat in the chair in the corner. "Thank you," she says quietly as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry about before," I start. She goes to speak, but I hold up my hand. "Just let me say this and then you can have at me all you want." She chuckles while looking into her mug so I continue. "I didn't mean to offend you or insinuate that you couldn't take care of yourself. But this also isn't _your_ mess. You had no control over your father's health, yet you're stuck dealing with the aftermath of the problems anyway.

"I'm in a position to help, and that's all I want to do. I could give you the money as a loan until you're back on your feet so you can finish school. If it would make you feel better, I can even draw up paperwork to say that you'll pay it back over time once you have a job. No one should be forced to drop out with one semester left, and that would take part of the pressure off of you.

"If it were any other time of the year and you were not stuck with only a week to handle this—a week where most businesses are closed—you'd be able to get a loan on your own. All I'm doing is offering an alternative while you're in a time crunch."

She takes a sip of her coffee and puts it down on the nightstand. "Why are you doing this?" There is no malice in her voice, just genuine curiosity.

I sigh, knowing I don't have an explanation. "I don't know. If you ask anyone who knows me, they'd tell you that I'm normally a Scrooge, especially this time of year. Maybe it's because I've been thinking of my brother when I normally try to put him out of my head. Maybe it's because you haven't asked for a thing. Maybe I just feel the need to help. Or maybe it's just you." I run my hand through my hair. Nothing is making sense in my head at the moment, but I can't give up.

"Please, Bella, just consider it. You don't have to give me an answer right now. The offer stands, so you can take some time to think about it. Now, unless you still want to tear into me, we have a whole bunch of Mel Brooks movies waiting for us."

The last comment at least gets her to crack a smile. "I'll be down in a minute."

I head downstairs and get the next movie ready while I wait for Bella. As soon as she arrives, we get settled under the blanket and I press play to start _To Be or Not to Be_. It's only fifteen minutes into the movie when I realize that Bella hasn't laughed once while I've been cackling up a storm at the on-screen insanity. I peek at her through the corner of my eye and see a glum expression on her face.

That just won't do.

I pause the movie and turn to Bella. She's still staring at the screen blankly. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" She turns to look at me once she realizes the movie is no longer playing. "Sorry, I was just dazed out for a minute."

"Um, no, you've been in another world since the movie started. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Her attempt at a smile falls short.

"Bella, come on. After everything we talked about last night, surely you can tell me what's on your mind now."

She huffs out a dry laugh. "Trust me, this isn't something _you_ want to hear."

I don't miss the emphasis she placed on that sentence. "Just tell me." I turn to face her with my back against the arm of the couch.

She shakes her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I nod, so she continues with a shrug. "I'm just sad that I'm not celebrating the holiday, and especially that I don't have my dad here anymore."

"Ahh," I acknowledge. There's obviously nothing I can do about missing her father but … am I really considering this? I close my eyes for a moment and suck in a breath, steeling my nerves as I open them. "What did you normally do to celebrate?"

She turns to face me, stretching her feet out to the middle of the sofa so I mirror her position, the blanket still covering both of our lower halves. "The usual, I guess. I'd cook us a big breakfast before we opened gifts, we'd watch Christmas movies on TV, I'd have holiday music playing while I made dinner. Usually a bunch of people would show up throughout the day. My dad was Chief of Police so people were always stopping by to drop off baked goods and stuff."

I watch her as she picks at the ends of the blanket, looking down the entire time she speaks, and I know I need to do something to bring back her smile. The decision is an easy one.

I turn the power off to the Blu-Ray player and pick up the remote control for the TV. "What are you doing?" she blurts. "I thought we were watching Mel Brooks all day."

"We can do that tomorrow." I flip through the on-screen guide until I find something suitable. With a gulp, I press enter to change the channel. "How's this?" I ask as the TV flicks to _A Christmas Story_.

"Edward, you don't have to do this." She leans forward and puts her hand on my arm. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home."

I drop the remote on the table and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her body closer. "It was making me uncomfortable to see you so upset. It's no big deal. Let's watch the ridiculous Christmas movie."

She doesn't say anything for a moment but then turns and looks up at me with joy in her eyes. "Thank you," she says quietly. She kisses me on the cheek and then settles back next to me, snuggling in to watch the movie.

I try to pay attention only to her giggling instead of the sound coming from the TV, but eventually I'm also drawn in.

_"I can't put my arms down!"_

_"Well … put your arms down when you get to school."_

I find myself laughing as I watch the antics on the screen when Randy rolls around in the snow because he can't get up while wearing all of his snow gear. It takes me a minute to realize that Bella is now sitting up and looking at me. When I turn to her, there's a strange look in her eyes.

Our eyes stay locked for a long moment. My mouth goes dry and I lick my lips, feeling a tingling sensation running throughout my body. Our heads inch closer to one another. Without conscious thought, my lips capture hers as my hand comes up to rest on her neck.

Bella gasps lightly against my mouth but her lips respond, molding softly to mine over and over again. The tingling increases to a buzz I can feel on every inch of my skin, and I come to the sudden realization that Christmas miracles do happen, even to me.

I pull back to look at Bella, who looks even more beautiful with flushed cheeks and red lips. Her eyelids flutter open.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I whisper.

Her responding smile is warm enough to thaw even my cold heart.

* * *

**_more more more! We want more of Scrooge-pants! Leaving it like this is pure torture! I vote on extending! Anyone concur? Thank you so much for contributing, Kitchmill! Lovely story honey! Happy Hanukkah, Rachel!_**

**xoxo - Tina and Amy**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another story has tickled the sack of Santa - and it's by a fantastic author that made us all look at hockey sticks a different way as well as those naughty penalty boxes! *winks* This story tugs on strings of all sorts! I hope you all enjoy another little one shot by **_

**WitchyVampGirl**

* * *

_Name: _**_All I Want_**

_Beta/pre-readers: _**Twiddler83 for her mad support and blueeyedcherry for her mad red pen skills**

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Twilight, but I do own a janky Christmas Tree!**

_Rated: _**M- just in case**

_Summary: _From afar, Edward had always wanted Bella. Fearful that his feelings would never be returned, he became her friend. Will one simple letter from a little girl change everything and give them everything they've ever wanted?

* * *

**_All I Want_**

The crowd rushed by me as I stood off to the side waiting by the Proactiv Solution kiosk. I was glad to see the obnoxious blond that normally worked there was absent. In her place stood a small man that had the tenacious desire to make every person stop and try his free samples. He had been eyeing me, but I knew the secret was to avoid prolonged eye contact.

I scanned the crowd of passing Christmas shoppers looking for her. I was hungry and she was never this late. A quick glance at my watch showed that she was ten minutes tardy. A soft bump against me had me looking up and ready to tell who ever bumped me to watch where they were going.

Luckily I looked before I spoke.

"Sorry I'm late. Had an irate mother who wanted to return a bib with puke stains on it." Bella rolled her eyes and I just smiled.

"No mention of puke before I consume my lunch," I scowled causing her to laugh; it was nice to see her relaxed. It wasn't a normal state of being for her. Most days she was just this side of stand-offish and reserved. I've been lucky to be on the receiving ends of her rare smiles.

"What's your pick for today?" I asked as we made our way to the food court. Since it was right in the middle of the lunch rush, so getting there was slow going.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her tap her chin in deep thought. "I think I'll choose Panda Express. I'm in the mood for rice." She rubbed her tummy and my eyes were drawn to a small slice of exposed skin.

I groaned not only at her choice but also at the skin exposure. Bella loved to torture me when it was her turn to pick our lunch destination because she knew I never got full on Chinese. We stood in line and while Bella pondered picking between beef and broccoli or shrimp lo mein, I wondered for the millionth time whether she would ever see as me more than a friend.

I met her almost two years ago when she first started as the store manager of Cutie Pie Clothing. It turned out her friend was the designer and was expanding her stores and Bella was in need of a job. So Bella was tapped as the manager and the store moved in next to the one I worked at, Cullen's Home Creations, which my family owned. She came over in need of register paper. She looked a bit flustered and I offered to help her out.

Over time we developed a lunch routine and now we had lunch at least three times per week. In the beginning I tried hard to get her to go out with me. I was attracted to her from day one. She had shoulder length brown hair, the most striking green eyes, and the poutiest, most kissable lips. Or at least they looked kissable, I'd never gotten close enough to her to actually kiss her. Each time I asked her out, she would turn me down. Each rejection was like a deep blow to my ego. I've never had an issue getting the ladies to say yes before, so Bella was an enigma in that aspect. After a while I just settled on being her friend, as much as I hated it.

With our plastic trays filled with piles of rice, noodles, and fragrant meat, we found a table over by the fireplace that stood in the middle of the food court. For a few minutes we ate in silence, both us rather hungry, and food was more important than conversation. Not that silence with Bella was a bad thing. It was rather comfortable.

"Got any plans for tonight?" asked Bella.

For a moment I got excited that maybe she wanted to go out. But her next words crushed that hope just as fast.

"I heard it was going to snow. Supposed to get over six inches," She pouted at the idea of snow and it was adorable. She wasn't a Minnesota native, and even though she lived here for about three years, she wasn't used to the winters and all the snow. It seemed all the rain in Seattle didn't translate well into snow for her.

"I've got a family thing." My face scrunched up at the idea of my family obligation. It wasn't something that I enjoyed doing, but all of us boys promised to help out and when a Cullen makes a promise we keep it come hell or high water.

"What about you?" I asked.

A slight guarded look crossed her face, but when I blinked it was gone.

"I have a family thing as well." She forked some rice into her mouth and I knew that was the end of our conversation. This time, when the silence descended, it felt as if Bella was miles away.

"How much time do I have left?" I asked my cousin, Tanya, who was standing next to me.

"Ten minutes," she replied. "I'm going to start cleaning up so we can get out of here faster. I checked the weather and it's snowing hard." I nodded and her elf hat jingled as she walked away.

Not only did our family own a store at the Eden Prairie Mall, we also owned the Santa Workshop stand where kids would come to sit on Santa's lap to tell him their deepest Christmas wishes and dreams. This year my two brothers and I agreed to help my dad, who was the one who spent the majority of the time in the scratchy Santa suit.

I glanced at my watch and noticed I had five minutes left when I heard a small voice say, "Excuse me, Santa."

I looked up to see a girl with dark brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes that looked very serious, almost too serious for a person her age.

"Well hello there, young lady. Did you want to come here and tell me what you want for Christmas?"

She bit her lip and nodded. I prayed that she wasn't going to be a puker or a crier as I situated her on my lap.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Amelia and I'm eleven years old." She paused and regarded me very carefully before she craned her neck toward my ear. I bent down so that she could whisper what she wanted.

"I know you're not the _real _Santa," she stated so matter of fact. My mind whirled with a way to assure that I was real, but she never gave me the chance to say a thing.

"But, you're one of his helpers, right? You get to see and talk to him?"

"Of course I do," I reassured her.

The relief on her face was visible. She squared her shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"You need to give this to him." She held up a heavily decorated envelope with Santa written on the front. "He needs to read this as soon as you can give it to him. Can you make sure he reads it?"

I took the letter even though I didn't want to and I gave her my best Santa smile. "I'll give it to him and I will make sure he reads it, Amelia. Do you want to tell me now what you want for Christmas?"

She shook her hair and gave me a slight eye roll. "Everything is in the letter, that's why it's important for you to give this to him. He's gonna need a lot of time for what's in there."

"Okay, I'll give it to him tomorrow, I promise."

That seemed to be all the confirmation that she needed. She smiled, gave me a hug, and smiled brightly as Tanya took our picture. As she skipped away with her candy cane, I couldn't take my eyes off the girl. Maybe it was the weight of the letter tucked into my pocket that gave me a sense of foreboding or maybe it was the thought that something life changing was going to happen, either way, my eyes tracked her as she wound her way through the ropes.

When she reached the end she ran to hug the person who was waiting for her. When they separated, I gasped in surprise. I knew that person she was hugging. My heart lurched as I saw Bella help the girl into her coat before they walked away hand-in-hand.

I trekked up the stairs to my parents' front door, shaking off the snow before I went inside. When the door opened, the warmth rolled out and all tension left me. Familiar smells enveloped me and reminded me of my childhood. I could smell the fire that was sure to be blazing in the hearth and, mom's cooking mixed in with the scent of fresh pine from the large Christmas tree decorating the corner of the living room. I hung my coat in the closet by the door and placed my snowy shoes on the mat before I walked into the room.

My dad was in his favorite arm chair, glasses on, and Sunday paper on his lap. My youngest brother Jasper was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table teaching his younger son Seth how to play chess, while his wife Maria talked to Rose, who was married to my older brother Emmett. I couldn't find Emmett, so I snuck into the kitchen hoping I could speak to my mom quietly and privately. As I entered the kitchen, I spotted her in front of the stove, stirring a pot of what smelled like homemade apple cider.

"Hello, Edward," she said without turning around.

"Hey mom," I replied as I kissed her cheek. "Smells good. Can I have some when it's done?"

"Sure, sweetie." She patted my cheek and went back to focusing on the cider. I took a seat at the kitchen island and pulled out the envelope that hadn't left my mind since I got it two days ago. I hadn't had the heart or courage to open it up and read it. I hoped that mother would take pity on me and offer to take it off my hands.

"It's done. Can you get me a few mugs and I'll pour us both a cup?"

"Sure," I replied and moved to the cabinets to fetch a couple mugs. Mom was pouring the cider as Emmett strolled into the kitchen.

"Ohh, cider, I want one! I want one!" He was hopping from one foot to the other with obvious glee as I got down another cup and mom poured him one. The cinnamon stick was barely in before he snatched it from me.

Of course, like the overly excited child he sometimes acted, he took too big of a gulp and burned his tongue. "Fuck, that's hot," he cursed.

"Emmett, language," chided Mom. I just sat back and watched it all, hoping that Emmett would soon leave and I could finally talk to Mom in private. Too bad fate had other plans. As Emmett was busy screaming that his tongue was on fire he happened to bump the letter off the center island, and when he saw me pick it up, he screamed.

"Eddie got another one!" He snatched it from my hand and went bellowing into the living room waving the letter high above his head. "Eddie boy got another Santa letter!" His loud mocking laughter rang throughout the whole house.

"Emmett, give that back to me you asswipe!," I screamed as I tore after him.

"Fuck off, butt muffin," retorted Em with a middle finger salute.

"Boys, language! Edward what's going on?" Mom entered the living room to find Emmett standing on the couch, letter held high in his raised hand while I tried unsuccessfully to get it away from him.

"Carlisle! Help!" implored my mom.

Of course at that moment, my dad looked up to see Emmett give me a too hard shove just as I jumped up which caused me to fall hard on my back onto the coffee table.

"Boys!" screamed Dad as I whimpered in pain. "Care to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Carlisle, watch your mouth!"

The entire room erupted into laughter as I wondered whether I had suffered irreparable kidney damage and prayed to die.

When the laughter finally ceased and I was helped up and made comfortable on the couch, the dreaded letter was plopped into my lap.

"Seems you got another one there, kiddo." I wanted to junk punch Emmett as he sat next to me smirking, but any movement caused pains to shoot down my back. Instead, I did the only thing I could; I ignored Emmett and stared morosely at the letter.

"Emmett, that is enough. I think you've done enough damage." My father pinned him with one of his fatherly looks that caused Emmett to tuck his tail and find solace with Rose, who slapped him upside the head.

"Oww..fu..frick, that hurt, Rosie," he cried.

"Good," was her only reply.

Dad sat next to me and tapped the letter I was starting to resent.

"Want to talk about it? Maybe we can help."

I looked up at him. "I haven't read it yet. This would make the third one I've gotten so far. It's so unfair." I knew I was whining, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Why don't you read it, Edward? It could be just a simple letter," soothed Mom in her gentle voice.

She was right. As much as I was dreading opening the letter, I could have been stressing over it for nothing. But I just knew it wasn't an easy letter, it was going to be one of _those _letters. Not only did our family play Santa at the mall, but we also had a family tradition that if you got a letter from a kid, it was your responsibility to try and make the letter come true, if we could.

I had already gotten two letters. One was from a little boy who wanted a train set he saw in the Toys R Us catalog. I was lucky that the mom worked in the mall bookstore and I was able to anonymously give her a gift certificate to the store along with a note to use it to get the train set.

The other one was from a girl who colored a picture for Santa. I had it taped to the fridge at my house. But the letter in my lap was going to be different. I felt it deep in my bones. As these thoughts swirled in my head, my family was sitting around me, staring expectantly at the rather harmless looking letter.

With a deep sigh I opened it up to find a page of spiral notebook paper folded into a neat square. With slow deliberation I unfolded it. I closed my eyes, trying to find the balls to read what it said.

"Read it, Edward," prompted my mom with a soft squeeze to my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and read the letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Amelia and I'm 11 years old. All I want for Christmas is a new family. My sister, Bella, and me don't have a mom and dad. They are in heaven with God. My sister is now my new mom and I want a new dad. I want a new family. Bella cries at night when she thinks I am a sleep. I think she needs a boyfriend who can also be my new dad. I don't want a doll or clothes, just a new dad. Make it a dad who likes to play baseball, because I want to be the bestest hitter in the world._

_Love,_

_Amelia_

Well fuck me.

"Seriously, Jasper, what am I supposed to do? This is Bella we're talking about! BELLA!" I felt the stares of the other coffee shop patrons, but I brushed them off. I had more important business to focus on.

"Stop shouting, Edward, you're starting to sound a bit hysterical," soothed Jasper.

Out of everyone in my family, it was Jasper that I was the closest to. His easy going nature made him a welcome addition to Emmett's rather overly excitable personality. Whereas Emmett found humor in most situations, Jasper was a patient and a willing ear when I wanted to discuss something serious.

The revelation that Amelia was her sister and not her daughter was an eye popping one. To know that Amelia wanted a guy for her nearly crushed me.

"Maybe you could use this as an opportunity to get close to her. You've always liked her."

"Yeah, but she's always brushed me off. Eventually I got the impression that she didn't like me that way." I shrugged as if to say it was no big deal even though Jasper knew I was lying.

He took a sip of his coffee and regarded me seriously. "Ever think that maybe dating wasn't her priority?"

I nodded. "Yeah." After reading the letter, I was reminded of a family emergency that Bella had about six months after the store opened. All my attempts at asking what was wrong were brushed aside. She took a few months off and when she returned, she was a different person, serious and much more guarded. Now I knew why.

However, I couldn't help but give credence to the little voice that said if she was attracted to me, she would have given me some signals. Instead, she was as cool as a cucumber. She only saw me as a friend. Maybe I wasn't her type. Maybe I would have to find someone that _was _her type.

Just then a brilliant idea sprung into my mind. I would set Bella up and hopefully she would find someone that she was attracted to. Amelia may not get the family she wanted by Christmas, but I would make sure it was on the path of becoming a reality.

"Jasper, I have to go, I've got an idea." I gave him no time to respond. I was out the door in a flash while a list of all my single friends ran through my head.

It was less than a week later when I was able to put my idea into motion. Jasper thought I was nuts when I finally explained it to him and Emmett wanted to be present so he could watch it all crumble at my feet. The support I felt from my family was staggering.

I was waiting for Bella to get her food and trying hard not to look around the food court for the start of Operation Christmas Wishes. When Bella finally arrived with her Potbelly sandwich, we started talking about the holiday season and how it brings the crazies out.

"So, I'm talking to Alice about the snaps on the onesies when this lady starts screaming that a dress she bought made her daughter look fat. I wanted to scream at her that her kid was fat, but it's against company policy." We both laughed and I tried not to notice how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"How about you, Cullen? What's the latest cray cray story you got."

I was about to launch into it when I heard a voice behind me.

"Edward? Is that you?"

I turned to see my old college friend, James, standing behind me. "James, is that you?" He nodded and we did the manly hand shake and back slap.

"Hey,Bella, this is my friend James Conroy, from college. James this is Bella Swan, she works in the store next to mine."

They shook hands and James gave her a polite smile. "Come sit with us," I offered and moved to make sure he sat next to Bella. We spent the rest of the lunch talking and I tried my hardest to make sure that the two of them were able to talk. I wasn't completely sure, but they appeared to be hitting it off. She smiled a heck of a lot more with him than she ever did with me.

When lunch was over, I walked with James toward the mall entrance and asked him what he thought of Bella.

"She's a nice girl, real sweet. I wish Victoria could have come with me, they would have hit it off."

"Who's Victoria," I asked puzzled.

"My fiancé," he replied, a smile splitting his face from ear to ear. "Maybe the four of us could get together and double date?"

I didn't have the heart to tell him I was hoping he would want to date her. Well the first attempt was a bust, but I wasn't going to give up.

A few days later, when I was leaving for home, I happened to spot Bella and Amelia by the gumball machines. Little Amelia looked to be distraught, and when I got closer I heard Bella trying to calm her down.

"It's stuck Amelia and I can't turn it. Is there another one you want?" She ran her hand down the girls back trying to soothe her.

"No," she pouted, "I wanted the watermelon one."

"Maybe I can help?" I offered. The look on Bella's face was like punch in the gut. She looked alarmed and cornered. Her eyes darted from side to side as if she wanted to flee, and all the while she was trying to keep Amelia behind her.

Part of me was offended. But when I gave it some thought, there had to be a reason that Bella never shared her troubles, and if I knew Bella, it's that she didn't want to trouble anyone. She had a stubborn streak a mile wide and was independent to a fault. Plus, it couldn't be easy to date when living like a single mother. Wanting to make sure Bella knew I was okay with Amelia and was just trying to help, I knelt down front of the little girl.

"Hey, my name is Edward and I know Bella. Who are you?"

"Amelia."

Looking up at Bella I saw that the tension had come down a few levels. "What seems to be the problem?"

As Bella started to make an excuse, Amelia chimed in, her voice loud and drowning out Bella.

"The machine is stuck and it won't give me back my quarter or my gumball. It's that one." She pointed to the watermelon shaped and flavored balls.

"Hmm, let me look." I walked over, jingled the mechanism. When it didn't turn, I looked over at the girls. "Cover me, Bella."

"What? You don't need to do anything."

I leveled a stare at her. "Just cover me, okay?"

She nodded and stood next to me. With one last covert look around I tipped the machine back and felt for the release button. When I found it I held it then asked Bella to turn the knob.

"Keep turning until you get a ball." A few turns later and we heard the ball drop. Amelia opened the door and squealed at the sight of sugary treat.

"Ohh, thank you Edward." She popped the gum in her mouth.

"No problem kiddo. Enjoy your gum."

"You didn't have to do that, Edward." Bella's voice was quiet and still guarded.

I waved her off. "It was no big deal. I'm glad I could help." Before things could get awkward and Bella started to feel as if she needed to explain things, I waved to them both. "I need to go. Have a great night."

The relief on Bella's face told me I made the right choice. I gave her a soft smile. "See ya at lunch, Bella." All she did was nod her head and I walked away.

We didn't have lunch for another four days even though I knew she was working, which meant that she was avoiding me. All I could do was wait for her to work through whatever issues were in her head, and hope that the next time I saw her she would share the story she's kept hidden for the past year.

When we did have lunch, a heavy silence hung over us and Bella did more pushing of her food around than eating it. She looked so miserable sitting across from me, her face scrunched in fear and anxiety. I couldn't sit there and not say something.

"Bella, whatever you're thinking isn't true. I'm not judging you. But I am wondering why you never said anything. I thought we were friends." I let the statement hang in the air. As much as it was a bit direct and cutting, it was honest and true.

"I know," she whispered. When she looked up, tears made her eyes shine. I couldn't resist. I pushed our food trays to the neighboring table and grabbed her hand.

"Tell me, Bella. For once, let me get to be a friend to you."

That was all it took. In a torrent of tears she told me how her parents died in a freak accident on vacation in Arizona. They ended up getting lost and wandered into an area that was prone to steep cliffs and rocks slides, both of which caused their demise. Their grandmother was watching her sister back in Seattle, but when they died, said she couldn't take her permanently. Bella refused to let her go with anyone else. She spent six months with funerals, probate court, and guardianship, all while moving her sister to Minnesota. It was a period of adjustment.

"Why didn't you say something, Bella? I would have been there to help you."

She shook her head. "I guess I felt as if I had to do it all. Prove to the court that I could raise her. Plus, I just never could say the words. I wanted to tell you so many times. But there was never a way to say hey, my parents died and now I'm raising my younger sister."

She slumped in her seat, visibly exhausted and emotionally spent.

"I guess that would be a hard conversation to have. I want you to know, I'm here if you need anything. You're not alone, Bella."

She nodded and smiled before squeezing my hand.

"Thank you."

A few days later Bella was a new woman. She smiled and laughed more, no longer burdened by her secret. She could now talk about Amelia, and I was astounded by the love she had for that girl. She was trying so hard to help her through this difficult phase in her life. I was even more convinced that Amelia needed to have her Christmas wish come true and Bella needed someone to help shoulder the responsibility.

Candidate number two was a good friend of mine that had an excellent job as a computer programmer and was a sweet guy. We arranged for him to "stop by" during lunch one day so he could meet Bella.

"Hey, Edward!"

I turned to see my friend Eric standing behind me. His eyes darted over to Bella constantly. I couldn't blame him, Bella was looking good today. Hell, she looked good most days.

"Eric! It's so nice to see you. Come meet my friend, Bella. Bella this is Eric, a good friend of mine."

She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." She looked over at me. "I can leave you two to catch up."

"NO!" I practically shouted. I cleared my throat. "There's no need. Come, everyone sit."

Eric sat down next to me but across from Bella and for a few moments the silence was awkward. Bella looked uncomfortable and that wasn't a good sign.

I tried to draw out Eric who looked nervous and fidgety. I knew that girls tended to make him anxious, but I thought that Bella's easy going personality would help soothe his frazzled nerves. I attempted to talk about music, but when Bella mentioned liking rock, Eric scrunched up his face and talked about the soothing melodies of Chopin.

The same went for sports, Bella liking them, Eric not seeing the point. Politics were a no go, and I didn't even try to bring up religion. The only they agreed upon was a mutual dislike of the weather. It was slim, but it was a start.

Of course, all hope went out the window the minute Eric started to talk about Star Trek. There was a convention coming up and he was telling us how he wasn't sure who he should dress up as. Bella laughed and Eric took offense. Next thing I knew I was in the middle of a Star Wars versus Star trek battle and I wanted to hide under the table.

When Eric started to mock the use of light sabers, I knew all hope was lost. I extracted a rather heated and furious Bella, who was slinging insults about the Enterprise getting annihilated by the Millennium Falcon before she caused Eric to have a coronary.

To say that didn't go well was an understatement of epic proportions, but I wasn't willing to admit to defeat. I just needed to be a bit more discerning in my choices.

About a week later, I had just gotten done with work and was walking past the theater where I noticed that Bella and Amelia were waiting in line. The moment I walked by, Amelia turned, saw me, and shouted out for me.

"Edward! Over here!" Her small hands were waving in the air. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled and I was drawn to her side.

"Hey Amelia. Going to a movie?"

"Yeah! Bella and I are gonna see Monsters Inc. It's in 3D. Ohhh, you should come watch it with us! Will you? Please?" She threw out the most adorable puppy dog eyes complete with pouty lips and I was helpless to say no.

"Sure, if it's alright with Bella."

In tandem we looked at Bella. Her eyes darted between us, a pucker between them as she tried to determine what answer to give. There was a part of me that felt bad, like I was intruding on her time with Amelia, but a larger part felt pulled to be a part of their orbit.

"Well," drawled Bella as she chewed on her lower lip, "I don't want to intrude on your night, Edward."

"I had no plans," I replied with the trademark Cullen smirk.

She sighed deeply before she acquiesced. "Sure, he can join."

Both Amelia and I high-fived and smothered Bella in a group hug. That turned out to be one of the best nights of my life. Who knew I could have so much fun watching a kids movie? Watching the delight in Amelia's eyes was too much for me to witness. I think I laughed more because she was laughing than due to the movie. After the movie, I took them to get some hot chocolate and cookies. That was another adventure in fun.

Amelia regaled me with stories about her school holiday party and how one boy, Jordan, got dared to stuff mini marshmallows up his nose.

"It was so gross, Edward. When Ms. Vaughn found out, she made him remove them, but the only way to get them out was to sneeze them out and they were going everywhere. I hid under my desk!" She shuddered and we both laughed.

"But then some got stuck and Ms. Vaughn wouldn't let him pick them out. His mom had to come get him and take him to the doctor. Stupid boys."

I nodded with her. "Boys are stupid. You're too good for them." I didn't understand the wave of protectiveness that washed over me. The idea of some boy paying her attention made me want to stalk her at school. But before I could delve deeper into my thoughts, Bella announced they had to get going.

A pout turned down my lips. I wasn't ready to let them go. Bella and I held Amelia's hands as I walked them to their car. I reveled in the hug that Amelia gave me. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to give Bella a hug as well, but after an awkward pause, we mumbled our goodbyes. As the car pulled away, I rubbed the dull ache that started to throb in my chest.

I was starting to feel the pressure as the days flew by and Christmas drew closer. The weight of Amelia's letter and her single desire for a new dad was with me wherever I went. The letter had found a home in my wallet and I found myself taking out and re-reading it. The simplicity of her one Christmas request was proving to be anything but simple to make come true. My phone was glued to my hand as I scrolled through my contacts looking for the perfect person to fill the role of dad to Amelia.

The more time I spent with her, the more I realized how special she was and she deserved a dad that would respect and cultivate her specialness. But I was running into another issue. At the beginning of my little quest, I was having a hard time narrowing down the possibilities. There were so many guys that I thought would be perfect. But now, as I flicked through my friends, all I saw were reasons why they weren't perfect.

A fleeting thought that maybe I could be the one came and went. I shook my head at such an absurd idea. It wasn't that I had an aversion to being Amelia's dad. The problem was with Bella. She never treated me as anything more than a friend. To try and put myself out there to her, feel the sting of her rejection, and possibly lose her friendship, it wasn't worth it. I'd rather have a small piece of Bella than nothing at all.

With a deeply pained sigh, I continued in my quest and after nearly an hour, I finally landed on a name that had the potential to maybe be the one. With a heavy heart I called him up and we made plans to "run into each other" in a few days. When I threw my phone down after the call, I scrubbed my face and prayed that I had finally found the right person. If this didn't work, I was all out of possibilities and that didn't sit well with me.

The day that Tyler was supposed to find us in the food court dawned bright and sunny. It made the snow gleam, and when I stepped out on my way to the mall, I breathed in the crisp air. I was resolute that today would work. Tyler was single, I checked after the fiasco with James, and he didn't have any particular aversion to Star Trek, which would avoid the disaster I faced with Eric. He was financially stable, as he worked as a graphic designer for a local marketing firm. He was also fine with Amelia being part of the Bella package.

When lunch finally came around, I felt as if I wanted to vomit. I was sure it was just nerves and the pressure of Tyler being my last hope. But when he came into view, I had an irrational urge to intercept him and call it all off. I found that reaction odd as I was more than comfortable a few days ago when we set all this up. I rubbed my suddenly sweaty hands on my pants and tried to keep up with the story Bella was telling me about Amelia.

"It was so funny, Edward. Amelia made snow angels all over the place and when it came time to build the snowman, there was no snow she could use as it was all covered with her snow angels. Man did she pout. It took an extra-large cup of hot chocolate with a ton of mini marshmallows to calm her down."

She chuckled and I found myself staring at the light in her eyes when she talked about Amelia.

"This is the first time she's seen measurable snow, right?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, back home it would melt pretty fast and we got more ice than anything."

I smiled. "Maybe we should take her sledding. I know a pretty awesome hill near the mall."

Bella looked at me oddly and by the time I realized what I had said, Tyler had made his way to the table.

"Hey, Edward! How are you my man?"

I feigned surprise at yet again running into another one of my friends and made quick introductions to Bella.

"Tyler this is Bella, and Bella this is Tyler. We go all the way back to high school."

"Nice to meet you Tyler," she replied and graced him with a beaming smile.

"Likewise," he replied while shaking her hand. He sat down next to Bella and began to engage her in conversation. I sat and watched them, my mood growing darker and darker by the minute, but I kept my pleasant mask in place.

After about ten minutes, Tyler was acting as if I wasn't there, and I was about to quietly excuse myself from the table when Bella started to squirm. My first thought was that she was getting a little turned on by Tyler who was oozing charm everywhere. He was doing everything right, asking about her, complimenting her on her looks and her accomplishments, telling witty tales that got her laughing. But when I watched closely, she appeared to be trying to maneuver herself away from him. She sat back in her chair, no long turned toward him, and she scowled a few times.

I was puzzled and not sure what to make of things. Tyler was smiling and that was always a good sign. Bella started out being amicable and friendly, but she seemed increasingly distressed. I was looking for a way to catch her eye and inquire about her well-being when she shot up in her chair. Her eyes were blazing and her hands were balled into tight little fists.

"You seem unable to take a hint, asswipe. When I push your hands away from my body take that as a sure sign that I don't want you touching me. But if you need a more physical reminder, this may do the trick." Then she cracked him across the face and dumped the remainder of her pop over his head.

When she faced me, her eyes held a myriad of swirling emotions, too numerous for me to name except pain. Which seemed a bit odd to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But the next time one of your friends drops by, I'm outtie." She squeezed my shoulder, and then stormed away. I looked over at Tyler who looked befuddled.

"Man, she's one uptight bitch. I thought since she had a kid she'd be a bit more open for a little fun."

My mouth opened and closed several times as I absorbed his rather crude words and thoughts towards Bella. If I wasn't worried about being charged with assault, I would have cold-cocked him. As it was I stood up and glared at him.

"You really are scum, Tyler." With that I walked away to search for Bella to make sure she was fine and to apologize for my rather handsy ex-friend.

A week before Christmas I had to admit defeat. I had failed to fulfill Amelia's one Christmas wish and it sucked ass. It hurt even more after spending a wonderful day with Bella and Amelia a few days earlier. Bella had let it slip that she was going to take Amelia ice skating down in Rice Park, and I asked if she minded if I tagged along. She was a bit taken aback, at first, but then conceded knowing how much Amelia would love it.

When Amelia saw me her eyes went as wide as saucers, my heart thudded painfully in my chest. Her small arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I responded with a hug of my own. I closed my eyes so she wouldn't see the pain of my failure to make her dream come true. Luckily, I didn't have time to dwell on my short-comings, because as soon as my skates were laced up, she was pulling me toward the rink asking me to help her learn how to skate.

I never had so much fun as I did that day. Her hands stayed glued in mine as she walked on wobbly and unsure legs. But with each passing minute, she grew increasingly steady and sure-footed. In no time she was doing a one foot glide. When she completed a full circuit of the rink without falling, it was me she went to in celebration. I swung her up high and took her on a high speed lap around the rink. Her laughter rang out and I never wanted the day to end.

When we could barely feel our toes, we warmed up with steaming cups of cocoa and pretzels dipped in cheese sauce. I stared at her in delight as she excitedly recounted her accomplishments in skating to Bella, who watched her with ever loving eyes. It was almost a picture perfect moment. But all too soon, they had to leave and I fought back the urge to hold them both close to me as they waved goodbye.

I ended up at my parents' house after I left the ice rink and hadn't gone back to my place since. They knew something was up, and I could see it my mother's eyes that she desperately wanted to know what was wrong. She was trying to be patient with me, even if it killed her.

I wasn't completely sure why I went here. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be alone to wallow in my disappointment and guilt? Whatever the reason, I found sleeping in my old bed comforting in a time when I felt chaotic and confused.

One night I couldn't sleep and I found myself sitting in the living room. The lights from the Christmas tree gave off a soft muted glow, and I just got lost in my thoughts. There was an inner war I was battling yet I couldn't make sense of what. My mind whirled with images of Bella and Amelia, which caused the all too familiar ache to settle in my chest.

That was how my mom found me, staring aimlessly into space and rubbing my chest in a futile attempt to make the pain go away. Her soft warm hands rubbed my head in a soothing and comforting fashion as she walked past me on her way over to where I was sitting.

"Edward, I think it's time you let it out." He words held no condemnation or judgment, just the parental desire to ease a child's pain. I looked up to see her looking at me as if she was in pain, and it was all the prodding I needed.

So I let it all out, the letter, my quest to find the perfect person for Amelia, and the failures of all three of my attempts. I expressed how much I'd grown to care for Amelia with every interaction and with every story that Bella told. I even told her how I'd wanted Bella for as long as I'd known her, but how I feared that I'd lose her as a friend.

When I was finished, my heart felt light after finally sharing this burden with someone. When I chanced another glance at my mother's face, her lips were curled in a gentle smile and her eyes were no longer clouded with worry, but bright with hope.

"Ohh, Edward, the answer has always been in front of you!" She clasped my hands in hers and gave a squeeze. "Can't you see it?"

"No!" I yelled, frustrated once more. "If I did, I wouldn't be down here moping and depressed."

She shook her head and gave me a hard look. "You know the answer, Edward. You've just been too afraid to see it, so fearful of all the what-ifs that you can't see the wonderful possibilities. It's okay to take a giant leap without a net. Sure, you may get hurt, but that will fade. But you can't live your life trying to avoid being hurt. Life is too short and love is too precious for you to waste it and toss it aside."

I wanted to argue that I wasn't afraid to jump, I just didn't want to lose what I had. But a finger on my lips forced my open mouth closed.

"For once, Edward, listen to your heart and not your head."

With that she stood up, gave me a hug, and padded her way back to bed while my head spun with dizzying thoughts and emotions. Knowing I would be unable to sort through them, I plodded back up the stairs and crawled into my bed. My last thought before I feel asleep was my wish for the answers to be clearer in the morning.

Since the next morning brought me no more clarity, I just enjoyed every single moment I spent with Bella. I found myself seeking her out when I really didn't need to just to hear her voice. At lunch I would try to be funny, just to see her smile and hear her laugh. I found myself looking at toys and presents that I knew Amelia would like and couldn't help but buy them for her. Bella tried to tell me I was spoiling her and that she didn't need a pair of pink sparkling ice skates. There was no way I could tell her that all the gifts were the only way I knew how to make up for not getting her the one thing she truly desired.

Instead, I gave her my trademark smile and puppy dog eyes and told her how much it would mean to me if I could give them to her. Bella just relented with a smirk of her own and a shake of her head. I gave her a hug to say thanks. The way we fit as we hugged, it made my chest ache once more, and she just felt so right in my arms.

As I made my way to the food court the afternoon of the twenty-third I tried to turn my sour disposition around. I tried to focus on enjoying my last lunch with Bella until the day after Christmas and not so much on my failures.

I waited for Bella in our designated spot and when she failed to show after fifteen minutes, I went ahead without her, like we arranged. I stood in line to get a Potbelly Sandwich, and as I made my way to an empty spot by the fireplace, my eyes caught a familiar profile. When I moved closer to get a better look, my heart plunged to my stomach. Sitting not more than fifty-feet from me was Bella and another guy.

But not any guy. A guy that she smiled at freely, touched in a way too familiar manner, and a guy that touched her back as well. She didn't recoil or brush him away. She didn't shy away from him, and the way they leaned into each other spoke volumes. Anger, sadness, and pain coursed through my frozen body, and it wasn't until I was jostled by a passerby that I finally moved, in the opposite direction of her.

My sandwich ended up in the trash as I kept on walking, right out the door and into the freezing cold.

I wasn't sure how long it was that I walked around in the cold. I didn't even feel it, my entire body numb by shock that Bella had found someone. I knew that I should've been happy for her. Amelia was going to get her wish after all.

Wasn't that what I wanted?

I didn't get to answer that question before my brother, Jasper, pulled up next to me.

"Get into the car, dipshit, before I have to take you to the hospital for hyperthermia."

I got in without even acknowledging him. The unanswered question was too busy rolling around in my head for me to notice anything going on. Luckily for me, the car was blissfully silent as I thawed and feeling at least returned to my body. Too bad my heart was still frozen in some unnamed emotion.

"Care to talk?" he asked gently.

"No," I retorted. "How did you find me?"

"When you didn't come back to the store after lunch, Dad called me to see if I could find you. We kind of figured that something happened in regards to Bella."

The sound of her name made me wince and I hoped he failed to notice.

A heavy silence permeated the car. Wanting to give him the idea that further conversation wasn't wanted, I turned to face the window. Snow fell in soothing swirls before touching down to mix with the thick blanket already present.

"Well, since you don't want to talk, then you can listen." His matter of fact attitude irritated me.

"I'd rather not," I stated, never looking away from the window.

"The good thing about this situation is I can still talk, even if it's in vain. There is always the faint hope that something will stick in that thick skull of yours."

I rolled my eyes at him while mentally giving him the finger.

"I don't know why you were wandering out in the snow like a moron without a proper jacket. Honestly, I don't care. What I do care about is you moping around like a pansy ass fucktard. If she is able to illicit this kind of reaction now, imagine what it would it would be like when you guys are together."

He gave a low whistle. "You two could be explosive."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me. The only explosion I was expecting was my heart blown up in a million little pieces.

"You may not believe me and that's fine. But think on this. Imagine a life where you don't get to see her, touch her, or talk to her. When she does find someone to spend her life with, and she will because a girl as beautiful as her won't stay single long, she will exit your life. Do you want that happen without at least trying to tell her how you feel? Can you live your life always wondering what-if? It's been my experience that they eat you up."

I tried to keep his words from sticking inside my head, but it was fruitless. I was already headed down that direct line of thinking, and his rhetorical questions made my decent faster. But before I could fling some nasty words meant to deflect his attention elsewhere, the car rolled to a stop.

"Where are we I asked?" Looking out the window and finally taking notice of my surroundings, I saw we were outside my house.

"Get cleaned up, rest, and we will see you tomorrow for Christmas Eve." With that weird dismissal, I exited the car and watched as he pulled away.

That night I was plagued by nightmares, watching Bella fawn and fall in love with nameless, faceless person and I was helpless to do anything. I was trapped in bonds of chains and ropes that grew tighter the more I struggled to break free.

But the worst was when I dreamt of Amelia running up to him and calling him Daddy. The smile on her face made my heart shatter as he scooped her up and smothered her in kisses. He was the one that checked under her bed when she was scared of monsters. He helped her with her homework, and taught her how to throw a baseball.

My heart was racing. Fear, dread, and panic flooded my body as I woke with a start. My body was dripping sweat and I was panting as if I had just run a marathon. If just the idea and self-made up images of Bella with someone else made me feel this panicky, I knew the reality would be unbearable. But there was still this little voice inside my head that still worried about the rejection. The idea of losing her as a friend scared me to no end.

_But if you don't even try, you'll lose her to some other dude who won't love her as much as you do._

The thought came screaming out of left field, but the more I ruminated on it, the lighter my chest felt.

_I loved Bella?_

_I love Bella?_

**I LOVE BELLA!**

It was as if the sun had broken through the clouds and the missing piece fell into place. The complete rightness of those three words settled into my heart and soul. I didn't know how the knowledge escaped me before, but now it was as plain as day.

However, the next hurdle I faced was what I should do about this newest revelation. While to some the answer would seem simple- go tell Bella you loved her. I knew that wasn't going to work. I really needed to spend time thinking everything over. Bella and Amelia deserved the best, and I was bound to give it to them. So I devised a plan and spent the rest of my free time bringing it to fruition. I had no time to let fear and nerves overwhelm me. That was until I had done everything I could and had to wait.

During my family Christmas gathering, I was distracted, I paced when I couldn't sit still, and my eyes were glued to watching the slow movement of the clock. My mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of Bella and Amelia and what they were doing. Maybe they were sitting on her couch as they watched a movie with steaming mugs of hot cocoa. I smiled when I envisioned me sitting with them next year.

"You're so distracted, honey, why not go to Bella's now?" I heard the excitement in my mother's voice. She had a hard time containing her smile when I told her of my revelation.

As much as I wanted to leap into action with her words, I had a plan, a plan to show my love for her and Amelia. When I told my mom exactly that, she laughed at me, then she took both of my hands in hers and peered deep in my eyes.

"Girls don't need grand gestures. All we ever really want is what is in your heart. Go to her, talk to her and the rest will fall into place." The honesty I saw in her eyes was more than enough to convince me to run out the door and the one place where my heart lived.

**Amelia POV**

**2 years later**

I watched as Edward promised to love, cherish, and honor Bella all the days of her life before all our friends and family. I loved that word- family. When I had lost mine, I never thought I would ever get to be a part of one. But one snowy Christmas Eve, Edward changed all that.

When we opened the door to a breathless but excited Edward, both of us were rather confused. But then he spoke. He declared how much he loved Bella, how he wanted to be more than her friend, he wanted her to be his life and love. Tears fell from her eyes as she declared that she had always loved him.

They hugged and when they finally pulled apart, I remember him picking me up and telling me that he loved me as well and if it was alright with me, he was going to marry Bella one day. He then asked me if I wanted him as a dad. I hugged him close and told him I asked Santa for one and I hoped that he would send him. He had tears in his eyes when I spoke.

It wasn't until the next year when I no longer believed in Santa that he showed me the letter I had written and how he realized he also wanted to be my dad. They were engaged that Christmas. A Christmas Eve wedding was planned. It was the only fitting day. But it was the day after Christmas we were looking forward to the most. We had a date in front of Judge Irina Denali, a friend of the Cullen's who was going to finalize Edward's adoption of me. We would ring in the New Year as Cullen's and there was nothing that I wanted more.

As the reception swirled around me I kept my eyes glued to Bella and Edward. They looked so in love and I couldn't be happier for them both. Around us were mostly Cullens', and it was still amazing how they welcomed us into the family. I counted myself blessed from going to just the two of us to an entire family to love us.

My musings were interrupted by Edward standing by me, clanging his fork on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"On behalf of Bella, Amelia, and myself, thank you for coming. It means so much that you could be a part of our special day, not only tonight, but in a few days when I finally get to call Amelia my daughter." I hugged him close, tears pooling in my eyes.

"But there is one more thing that we would like to share with you." I looked up at him and Bella to find both their eyes were shining with happiness. They handed me a small gift bag.

"Open it," prodded Bella.

I pushed aside the colorful tissue paper to see a picture. It took me a while to figure out what it was, but when I saw the words, I screamed.

"Is this true?"

When they both nodded, I hugged them both before turning to the crowd and holding up the tiny picture.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" I clutched the sonogram picture where my baby sister or brother waved to me with the words "Hello Big Sister" in a thought bubble.

The crowd erupted into loud applause and exclamations of delight. But all I could focus on was the feeling of my life being complete. All I had ever wanted was to be part of a family once more and at that moment, my deepest Christmas wish came true.

* * *

**_Does anyone have any puffs kleenex? I mean the kind with the lotion? Gah! Loved this story … every single word of it! Thank you so much Joey for writing and taking the time to add in a little something to the sack! You're a gem and wonderful story sweets! _**

**_xoxo - Tina and Amy_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another story that entered into the sack! Better late than never! This author has one story under her belt and decided to whip something up for us, and we couldn't be more grateful! A super sweet lady with a super eye opening story to be told from her real life. Our next author is ….**

**Twi**-**Mom12292005** aka **Dawn Bowers**

* * *

**Title:** The Christmas Miracle

**Pre-reader/Beta:** Twiddler83 and WitchyVampireGirl

**Disclaimer:** Twiddler and Witchy helped beta but all mistakes are mine. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just used them to tell my story :)

**Summary:** Have you ever asked why something happens ? Bella and Edward did, and this is their story. An understanding of the why's of life.

**Rated:** K

* * *

**The Christmas Miracle**

****God has a way of letting you know when you've done right or when you've done wrong. I never believed it until I saw with my own eyes.

You see, while I was pregnant with my first child I kept a journal, a diary of sorts. Looking back I'm glad I did. This is the tale of our very own Christmas miracle.

We were giddy and excited about Christmas coming especially since soon after we were anxiously awaiting the arrival of our baby girl. We had been counting down the days till we were finally going to be parents. The crib was put together, all the bedding was washed and placed in the crib. The walls were painted a pale yellow. The clothes was washed and either put away in the dresser or hung in the closet. With everything ready, all that was left to do was wait for the due date.

I never would've predicted anything outside normal expectations of pregnancy. But I was so very wrong. I'm sorry if this story seems vague, it's only because I had so much else on my mind at the time. While I know you've heard this story several times over the years, I ask that you bare with me, with it being Christmas it's only fitting this story is told one more time.

Time stood still when the doctors told me that our baby would be coming six weeks early. It all started when I was just sitting at home relaxing. Somewhere during the day I felt fluid trickle out and down my leg. I was puzzled and wondered if I had just peed on myself. Knowing it was not normal, I called the nurse in labor and delivery, she told me to take it easy and wear a pad. If I went through more than two pads in a six hour time frame to come on in. Well, yeah I went through three in matter of two hours. So I dragged myself off to labor and delivery. They weren't going to keep me at first, but as I was getting off the gurney getting ready to go home, a bigger gush came out. Needless to say, they said I was staying.

There wasn't really a logical explanation for what was happening. I went to the doctor just the week before where I was told everything looked good. I even got the recommended flu shot. Maybe that was what triggered the events, however we really didn't know. With this being my first pregnancy, I was freaking out. All I wanted was my mom. I needed Edward. But, more than anything, I wanted to know why ? Our daughter wasn't supposed to be here until mid January, but for whatever reason she was coming now. Why would God do this to us? I did everything I was supposed to. I read all the books, went to the classes, took the vitamins, ate everything I was allowed. We should still be planning our last Christmas as a couple before we went from a family of two to a family of three.

During all the chaos while the doctors were trying to figure out what caused this to happen, your dad and I spent some time just talking about how things were changing faster than expected. We still hadn't thought of the perfect name for you. We'd gone back and forth with everything from Abigail to Zarina. Nothing really stood out but we did make a list of about ten names or so we liked. One of the nurses that had been with me from the start of all this was Rose and we wanted to use her name as a way to honor her and all she's done for us during this trying time. With the middle name picked, it left only the matter of your first name. We were highly undecided and so we did something that would make your grandparents a tad drew your name from a hat. Yes, that's right, your dad and I drew your name out of a hat. So that's how you were named Natalie Rose.

But the excitement of picking your name was overshadowed by the realities of the have I signed my name so many times in my life. I was doing alright up until the nurses handed me paperwork that asking me if a choice had to be made between saving me or the baby, which did I want them to do. No doubt I would want them to save my baby above myself. Yet actually seeing documents, the words, and then signing your name to them, it was jarring. After singing everything, I was finally being admitted. I cried along with your dad as we tried to hold onto one another.

Your dad held my hand, kissed my knuckles, even rubbed on my belly. He always had to be touching me in some way shape or form. It was a comfort I not only wanted but needed. I think your dad needed it too. He would never admit to it, but I think we both scared him. To realize that something you've wanted all your life could be gone in a matter of seconds. Even when I was hooked up to all the machines and had a constant parade of nurses and doctors, your dad never stopped talking to you. He would ask mundane questions, or tell you about the things he wanted to show you when you were older. It's those little moments, when I look back, that makes me smile now.

You were something we spent years planning and praying for. So after all that we did to get where our dreams were about to come true, I asked myself, would God really take it away now? During those four days of endless steroid shots, ultrasounds, and blood work, I asked the Lord why? I never got a response but I was certain one day I would be given the answers I was seeking. Eventually everything was planned and they were going to induce me Friday morning. Barring any complications, you would arrive a few hours later.

Friday morning the doctor came in to do one final exam while the nurse arrived to started the inducing process. I don't remember much after the last bit of meds was administered. from what your dad remembers, neither of us got a good look at you, they wanted to get you to the NICU as soon as possible. I was so worried I something would happen to you, so I made Edward go with just to make sure. No sooner were the words out of my mouth then the machines they'd already connected to you started going crazy. In a flurry they took you out in an incubator and I was whisked back to my room. In between family and friends coming in to check on us and the nurses checking my vitals and keeping us up to date on everything going on with you I finally succumed to some sleep. It was while I was asleep when I finally received the answer for which I had been searching.

In the dream I saw my gran holding something, but I couldn't make it out. A I started to walk closer I could hear Gran talking to whatever she was holding. The closer I got the more I could see it was a baby and not just any baby, but my baby. The thing is Gran's been dead for nearly 15 years now. She died when I was in sixth grade of cancer, it's not possible for her to be here. Was this some type of omen that my baby was going to die too? All of sudden, Gran turns toward me and says, "We've been waiting for you". I look at her, then baby and wonder if this was God's way of taking not only our daughter but me away as well?

Gran starts giggling and tells me, "No child, you and Natalie will be fine. I'm just here to help you see what you haven't seen yet as well as to get a peek at my great-grand daughter. As dreams often do, they change, and we ended up back in the NICU. I noticed how Natalie was hooked up to all kinds of machines and not only is Gran with me but Edward is as well. The three of us watching as the newest member of our family struggled to survive. Gran gripped my hand and told me how God only gives you as much as you can handle.

"He gave you a miracle child because both you and Edward deserved her. You have both worked hard, have a loving home, and are two of the most caring people that I know. Just look at everything as a bump in the road, Bella. Have faith that the Lord will see not only you and Edward through this but Natalie as well. She's a fighter just like her momma." She smiled at me, setting me at ease. "Look at her," she whispered. I glanced back at my daughter to notice she's no longer struggling, instead she's trying to take herself off the breathing machine and pulling her iv's out.

I didn't remember anything else from the dream, but when I woke up I swear there was a faint smell of lilac in my room. I smiled, Gran always wore perfume hinted with lilac. Looking around the room, I noticed your dad was by the window, his back to me, and he was singing. I must've made a sound or something and when he turned, there you were in his arms. The smile on your dad's face let me know things were looking up.

The doctor came in later in the day and informed us that you were a fighter. If everything stayed looking good, you could come home sometime in the next two weeks, maybe even sooner. When I asked why he called you a fighter he shook his head and looked down on you. "Little miss here pulled the breathing tube off and successfully pulled out two of her iv's." Instantly my mind recalled the dream. A soft smile curled my lips and I sent a prayer of thanks to Gran.

Yes, God only gives us as much as he seems fit to give. But in those moments when we ask why he does, he will always give you a reply you just need to know what to look for. I haven't dreamt of Gran since then, but there has always been a faint lilac scent around the nursery. So I know she's watching over not only me but Natali as well. I was discharged two days later, and you little miss, came home on December 24. What a Christmas present.

* * *

**Dawn's A/N:** This story is a recollection somewhat of what I went through with my first born. Thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

**_Thank you so much Dawn for your lovely story - and it being true - you did an amazing job! Thank you so much for sharing honey! Merry Christmas to you and your family sweets! Thank you also for sharing your true story with the sack!_**

**_-Tina and Amy_**


End file.
